Regard
by yashiro-san
Summary: Un regard, parfois, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour changer une vie. Post arc Quincy, Hitsugaya adulte.
1. Prologue

Regard :

Personnages : OC, T. Hitsugaya.

Genre : romance

Un regard, parfois, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour changer une vie.

Note : Les évènements se déroulent après la guerre contre les Quincy et Hitsugaya a gardé sa taille adulte.

Avertissement : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo.

Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction me tient beaucoup à cœur et j'ai longuement hésité à la mettre en ligne. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'aime l'écrire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Prologue :

Le ciel était bleu ce matin là mais la chaleur étouffante qui avait durée tout l'été commençait à faner, nul doute que l'automne ne tarderai pas. Ce constat réjouit le capitaine de la 10ème division. Tout l'été la chaleur avait été un vrai calvaire pour lui, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, aussi la fraîcheur apportée par l'automne approchant le soulageait.

En marchant vers son bureau le capitaine repensa à ces dernières années, depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait été difficile de reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Pendant plusieurs années Soul Society avait été la cible de nombreuses attaques, c'était presque devenu une routine, pourtant quand tout s'était calmé il avait été dur de se dire que cette ancienne routine n'était plus. Mais maintenant le calme s'était installé, un calme que personne n'aurait cru possible quelques années auparavant.

Après la guerre la reconstruction de Soul Society avait pris près de 5 ans et les esprits avaient eut besoin d'au moins autant de temps pour se remettre, les morts avaient été nombreux. La plus dure à gérée fut celle d'Ukitake. C'était un homme très apprécié et respecté, ça avait été un vrai choc d'apprendre sa mort. Lui-même avait eut du mal à accepter sa mort. Malgré son comportement à l'époque il aimait cet homme qui avait été une figure paternelle après la disparition du capitaine Shiba. Ukitake avait toujours prit le temps de discuter avec lui quand il en avait besoin, aujourd'hui il regrettait de ne pas en avoir plus profité, il n'avait pas su rendre sa gentillesse à cet homme si généreux.

Le capitaine laissa un soupir lui échapper.

Et puis depuis la guerre il avait dû faire face à autre problème, un problème assez…épineux. Après avoir libéré entièrement son bankai il n'avait pas pu retrouver son ancienne forme physique. De cela avait découlé un nombre effroyable de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas souhaité répondre. Bien sur ses collègues avaient eut du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle forme mais eux avaient toujours su qu'il était plus âgé que ce dont il avait l'air. Le pire avait été de l'expliquer à ses hommes et aux vice-capitaines, certains ne s'en étaient toujours pas remis d'ailleurs. Bien sur le bruit avait couru jusqu'aux autres divisions alors il avait du faire face aux curieux, heureusement pour lui les autres capitaines avaient fait en sorte qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Maintenant son souci était le regard de la gente féminine à son égard. Il l'avait déjà remarqué avant mais elles n'étaient pas aussi insistantes à l'époque. Qu'il regrettait l'époque où il ne mesurait qu'un mètre quarante… A présent il y était habitué et en faisait fi mais au départ il en avait été assez dérouté, pour ne pas dire gêné.

Soudain ses pensées revinrent sur son ancien capitaine et un léger sourire amusé s'étala sur son visage.

Quand il avait apprit que celui-ci était vivant il avait été soulagé et heureux, mais blessé aussi. Quand ledit capitaine se présenta devant lui et Matsumoto, après que les combattants se soient rejoints au moment de la défaite d'Yhwach, il lui avait mit une droite en plein visage, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'avait pu se retenir en voyant le père Kurosaki arriver comme une fleur devant eux en leur lançant un simple ''ça faisait longtemps !''. Les autres shinigamis lui avaient lancés des regards incrédules et Matsumoto s'était d'abord indignée avant de finalement faire comme lui, lançant un ''ça lui apprendra !''.

Après coup ils en riaient, finalement.

Le capitaine poussa un nouveau soupir et entra dans les baraquements de sa division. Il était encore tôt alors il croisa peu de ses hommes en allant jusqu'à son bureau. En entrant dans la pièce il s'étonna d'y voir sa seconde, certes elle dormait sur le canapé mais elle était bien là. Avec un sourire de dépit il posa les mains sur le dossier du canapé et se pencha vers la rousse.

\- Matsumoto, debout.

La jeune femme bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Avec un soupir le capitaine reprit.

\- Matsumoto, debout !

La vice-capitaine ouvrit brusquement les yeux et croisa le regard turquoise de son supérieur. Elle cligna des yeux deux fois avant de lui sourire.

\- J'adore voir vos beaux yeux au réveil mais pourquoi êtes vous dans ma chambre capitaine ?

Le blanc se redressa en soupirant.

\- Tu es dans le bureau, Matsumoto. Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

\- Je ne pense pas ! Rit-elle. Quelle heure il est au fait ?

\- Sept heures et demie.

\- Quoi ?! C'est trop tôt ! Je me rendors ! Fit-elle en tirant la couverture sur sa tête.

\- Non, non, non. S'amusa le capitaine en tirant la couverture. Comme tu es réveillée tu te mets au boulot ! Pour une fois qu'on peut dire que tu es à l'heure.

\- Mais taicho ! Se plaint la rousse.

\- Et si tu nous faisais du thé ?

La jeune femme soupira mais fini par sourire en hochant la tête. Quand elle revint dans le bureau, une tasse fumante dans les mains, elle vit un papillon de l'enfer entrer avec un tintement. L'insecte se posa sur le doigt du capitaine et délivra son message. Après une minute le papillon repartit en un battement d'aile.

\- Capitaine ? S'enquit la rousse.

\- Le commandant veut me voir, je reviens vite. Fit-il en quittant la pièce.

La shinigami soupira et posa les yeux sur la tasse qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- Bon, ba je vais la boire. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

* * *

De son côté le capitaine shunpota à la première division et frappa à la porte en s'annonçant. Quand on lui dit d'entrer il poussa la porte et s'inclina brièvement devant le capitaine en chef.

\- Vous m'avez appelé, fit-il poliment.

\- Oui. Je te remercie d'être venu si vite et si tôt surtout.

\- Ce n'est rien, je venais d'arriver à ma division.

\- Il y a au moins quelqu'un de sérieux. Commenta Nanao derrière son capitaine, le fusillant du regard.

Le commandant eut un sourire crispé mais toussota pour en revenir à la raison de la venue du jeune capitaine.

\- J'ai une mission pour toi. Voici le dossier. Dit-il en tendant une pochette cartonnée au capitaine qui s'avança et s'en saisi. Ça peut durer selon ce que tu trouveras mais compte un bon mois au moins. Tu dois aller dans le monde des vivants, à proximité de Kyoto, à Ine. C'est un tout petit village mais qui possède de grands espaces naturels, c'est donc en fait assez vaste.

\- Je vois. Que dois-je chercher ?

\- C'est une bonne question. Admit le commandant qui rit à l'expression incrédule du jeune homme face à lui. Il se trouve qu'une forte pression spirituelle a été détectée là bas récemment. A cela s'ajoute une forte baisse de la fréquentation des âmes et des hollow.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âmes ni d'hollow là bas ? C'est étonnant, voir inédit.

\- C'est bien là qu'est l'os. Il faut trouver l'origine de tout cela et si ça ne représente aucun danger. Parce que pour le moment le cycle des âmes ne semble pas perturbé. On peut donc imaginer que les âmes sont purifiées, mais par qui ou quoi, là est la question.

\- Je comprends. Quand dois-je partir ?

\- Demain dans la journée.

\- Bien. Est-ce tout ?

\- Oui, tu peux y aller.

\- Merci.

Le jeune capitaine s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter le bureau. Durant tout le trajet du retour il se fit pensif, un cas comme celui qu'il devait traiter était rare. Mais si une âme, bonne ou mauvaise, pouvait être purifiée alors il avait surement à faire avec quelqu'un ayant une certaine maitrise spirituelle. Il allait devoir se montrer prudent.

\- Bon retour taicho ! S'exclama sa seconde quand il poussa la porte de son bureau. Comment s'est passée votre entrevue avec le commandant ?

\- Bien. Je pars en mission.

\- Avec moi ?

\- Sans toi.

La femme bouda mais reprit.

\- Quand partez-vous ?

\- Demain en début d'après midi. Je compte sur toi pour les papiers, je pars un mois entier.

\- Un mois !?

\- Ça peut être plus ou moins d'un mois. Alors tiens-toi tranquille s'il te plait.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête sans grande conviction. Bien que dubitatif son supérieur acquiesça et reprit son travail où il l'avait laissé.

Le lendemain à 14h le capitaine était face au Senkaimon, déjà vêtu de son gigai et un sac à dos sur l'épaule.

\- Taicho, juste un sac, vous êtes sur que c'est suffisant ?

\- Je trouverai ce qu'il me faut sur place.

\- Oui mais bon…

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Taicho ! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement blessée.

Le blanc sourit avant de s'avancer vers le senkaimon.

\- Faites bon voyage taicho !

Le capitaine lui sourit et s'en alla avec un dernier signe de main.


	2. Chapitre 1: Premier regard

Attention; Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur: J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'aime tellement cette fiction qu'il fallait que je mette au moins le premier chapitre en ligne après le prologue ! Et puis il faut le dire, vos review m'ont clairement donné envie d'accélérer un peu le rythme de parution ! J'espère vraiment que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir. Allez, je vous laisse découvrir de chapitre 1 ! A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Ine était, comme l'avait dit le commandant, une petite ville. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était un village de pêcheur dont certaines habitations avaient les pieds dans l'eau. En regardant derrière lui, à l'opposé du front de mer, le capitaine put constater que la ville était entourée de montagnes verdoyantes.

La ville semblait figée dans le temps, surtout le front de mer et les alentours. L'architecture ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'on trouvait à Soul Society, traditionnelle, faite de bois foncé et pavées de pierres grises. Il vit qu'un petit ruisseau traversait la ville, créant une jolie promenade au bord du cours d'eau entouré de cerisiers. En s'éloignant de la ville il vit que de nombreux champs s'étendaient jusqu'aux forêts marquant l'entrée des montagnes.

Au moins il ne se serait pas gêné par la circulation, le bruit infernal et les humains trop curieux. C'était une bonne chose, autant pour son travail que son humeur. La ville le rendait vraiment grincheux.

Maintenant un autre problème se posait, où allait-il loger ? L'avantage en ville c'était qu'il y avait des toits plats et autres logements possibles, en campagne par contre… Il soupira, peut-être en ville trouverait-il une auberge.

Le jeune homme chercha pendant près d'une heure mais sans succès. Alors qu'il suivait distraitement le ruisseau un attroupement, devant un bâtiment plus moderne que les autres, attira son attention. Le capitaine s'avança et s'appuya sur la rambarde métallique qui séparait le trottoir de la rivière. En face de lui se trouvait un bâtiment blanc avec de nombreuses fenêtres entourées de bois clair. Devant la bâtisse se trouvaient quelques cerisiers dont les feuilles commençaient à virer au vermeil. Enfin, devant les grilles, séparant le bâtiment de la route, se trouvait des femmes de tous les âges, mais principalement jeunes, entre 25 et 35 ans peut-être, nombreuses d'entre elles étaient accompagnées de femmes plus âgées et quelques hommes se trouvaient en retrait.

Une sonnerie retentie et des cris d'enfants se firent entendre quand les grilles s'ouvrirent. Une école, devina le capitaine, au vu de la taille du village il ne devait tout de même pas y avoir beaucoup d'écoliers.

Les premiers à sortir furent des enfants qu'il devina être à l'école primaire, quand la plupart furent partis il ne restait que peu d'adultes devant les grilles. C'est alors que des enfants beaucoup plus jeunes sortirent à leur tour, au vu de leur âge ils devaient être à l'école maternelle. Alors que le capitaine allait partir un flash blanc dans son champ de vision le fit s'arrêter. En se retournant il vit une jeune femme entourée d'enfants. Elle avait de magnifiques et longs cheveux blancs ondulés, avec une frange inégale, et de superbes yeux améthyste. Muet de stupéfaction le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la détailler d'avantage alors qu'elle discutait avec quelques parents.

Ses traits étaient doux et fins, gracieux, et sa peau était pâle. La jeune femme, à laquelle il donnait tout juste 20 ans, était mince avec des jambes élancées et des doigts fins. Elle était vêtue simplement, une robe blanche au col arrondit, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, surmontée d'un fin gilet noir se liant par l'avant et ayant des manches trois quart aux bouts évasés. Il nota également la présence d'une chaine en argent autour de son cou dont il ne put distinguer le pendentif.

Il sortit de sa contemplation quand la jeune femme répondit à un signe de main que le dernier enfant présent lui lançait en partant avec sa grand-mère. La jeune femme suivi l'enfant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin d'une rue. Une fois cela fait elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Étonné qu'elle ait remarqué sa présence immédiatement il cligna des yeux deux fois avant de tourner la tête, gêné. La blanche le regarda curieusement avant de sourire doucement, visiblement amusée. Le capitaine, embarrassé, décida de s'en aller. Avant de tourner au coin d'une rue il décida de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers l'école, c'est avec une pointe de déception qu'il vit que la jeune femme n'était plus là. Déception ? Pourquoi serait-il déçu ? Il secoua la tête, il devait trouver un endroit où loger, c'était ça qui importait.

Voyant le soleil se coucher le capitaine se résigna à demander conseil à quelqu'un. Il trouva finalement un vieux pécheur qui lui indiqua une auberge sur une presqu'ile à quelques minutes de là. Il le remercia et se mit en route. L'auberge était, comme le reste de la ville, traditionnelle, il ne fut donc pas trop dépaysé. La gérante, une femme aux cheveux grisonnant portant un kimono gris perle, un obi vert sapin et un haori pêche, l'accueilli à bras ouvert. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit cette ville n'accueillait des visiteurs qu'en été, habituellement. Il était donc quasiment le seul client, à part lui il n'y avait que quelques habitués.

La femme, du nom d'Hana Yunohana, lui expliqua que le repas lui serait servit en chambre à moins qu'il ne souhaite se joindre à ceux qui mangeait avec elle. Il refusa poliment et s'installa dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci était simple et traditionnelle. Au sol se trouvait des tatamis tressés ainsi qu'un grand futon aux draps blancs et ciel. Les murs étaient blancs, ponctués de colonnes en bois clair. En face de lui se trouvait un grand shoji décoré d'un bordage représentant la mer avec quelques bateaux de pêche ainsi qu'un cerisier en fleur sur la partie droite de l'image. Le blanc s'avança dans la pièce et tira le shoji, l'air marin emplit soudainement la chambre. La vue était superbe, la mer en perte de vue, le port en contrebas et des deux côtés quelques collines décorées de forêts. Sur la colline de gauche il distingua un temple, la vue devait être très belle là bas aussi.

Le capitaine soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers la chambre, à droite de l'entrée il vit une porte, qu'il devina mener à la salle de bain. Et à sa gauche, il vit une armoire et une petite table en bois sur laquelle était posée une théière électrique et quelques sachets de thé.

Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement où il pourrait trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Il avait dit à Matsumoto qu'il en trouverai sur place mais il n'imaginait pas tomber sur un village comme celui là. Se faisant la note mentale de demander à la gérante il sortit son denreishinki de sa poche. Aucun hollow et aucun message non plus, sauf un de Matsumoto lui demandant comment était Ine. Avec un soupir il s'asseya contre le shoji ouvert et commença à taper son rapport au commandant.

Quand il eut fini il ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée et en sorti un yukata bleu azur et un obi bleu électrique. Le jeune homme partit ensuite à la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide avant de diner.

A présent il se demandait comment procéder pour la suite. C'était une petite ville où tout le monde semblait se connaitre alors si il commençait à poser des questions tous allaient se refermer et il n'aurait aucune réponse. Pour commencer poser deux ou trois questions anodines à la gérante pouvait aider mais encore une fois il devait se montrer prudent. Il se souvint alors vaguement avoir vu une petite bibliothèque, peut-être trouverai-t-il quelque chose sur des évènements étranges ayant eut lieu ici, peut être pas récement mais ça pouvait aider. Il hocha la tête, il passerai voir cette bibliothèque demain. Il nota également qu'il devait aller patrouiller en forêt, qui sait, il trouverai peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. Dans les contes et les histoires les petits villages comme ceux-ci cachaient toujours quelque chose d'embarrassant pour eux dans les endroits comme ceux là. Il ne pensait pas vraiment trouver quelque chose mais il devait tout essayer, il n'était pas normal que des hollow et des âmes soient purifiées sans l'aide des shinigamis, d'autant plus pour des hollow que pour des âmes.

Le capitaine laissa échapper un soupir, cette mission le fatiguait déjà, il avait si peu d'informations sur ce qu'il devait chercher. Le commandant ne lui avait pas fait une fleur sur ce coup là.

Une demi-heure plus tard le repas lui fut servit, avant que la gérante ne quitte la pièce il la questionna sur un endroit où il pourrait trouver des vêtements. La vieille femme sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- Nous avons une petite supérette ici mais c'est surtout un petit commerce de proximité, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle est des vêtements, mais vous pouvez toujours aller voir. Autrement il faut prendre la navette près de la mairie, elle amène à Yosano en une demi-heure. Il y a de quoi trouver ce qu'on veut là bas. Sourit-elle.

\- Je vois. Je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie ! Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Je me demandais…

\- Oui ?

\- Y a-t-il des légendes sur cette ville ?

\- Des légendes ?

\- Oui, voyant la femme un peu perplexe il s'empressa d'ajouter, je voyage un peu partout pour me renseigner sur le sujet, pour écrire… Mentit-il.

\- Vous êtes écrivain ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- On va dire ça oui. Les légendes font l'histoire, c'est ce qui m'intéresse.

\- Ho je vois ! S'exclama la femme avec joie. On a bien quelques légendes par ici, c'est un village de pêcheur après tout ! Ce serait un peu long de tout vous raconter et je pense que vous voulez être un peu tranquille. Mais il y a de nombreux livres sur le sujet à la bibliothèque ! Si toute fois vous voulez que je vous en parle je serais à votre disposition.

\- Je vous remercie. J'irai à la bibliothèque demain alors et si j'ai besoin de détails je viendrais vous voir.

\- Bien sur, faites ! Sourit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Une fois la femme partie le capitaine soupira. Écrivain ? Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi. Qu'elle drôle d'idée, s'amusa-t-il.

\- _Au moins vous pourrez faire vos recherches avec plus de facilité, on vous soupçonnera moins._ Commenta Hyorinmaru.

\- Pas forcément. Si ils ont quelque chose à cacher ils seront plus prudents. D'un autre côté je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu inventer d'autre, dans tous les cas un étranger attire la suspicion.

\- _C'est vrai._ Admit le dragon. _Et puis peut-être croiserons-nous à nouveau la route de cette jeune femme._

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- _Maitre…_ Répondit Hyorinmaru avec ennui.

\- Hyorinmaru… Répliqua le capitaine avec le même ton.

Le grand dragon soupira en secouant la tête, il n'arriverai à rien aujourd'hui. Le capitaine, lui, haussa les épaules et entama son repas. Quand il eut fini il profita un moment de l'air marin et du ciel étoilé avant d'aller se coucher. Il se repassa son programme du lendemain avant de s'attarder sur la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le plus marquant, en dehors de ses cheveux, avait été ses yeux, d'un rare améthyste. Il n'avait pas pu s'en détacher, envouté, même si il avait bien du mal à l'avouer. Mais au-delà de leur beauté il y avait vu autre chose, c'était comme si elle avait pu lire en lui, en son âme. Bien sûr ça l'avait dérangé, il se faisait peut-être des idées mais ce genre de choses existaient, il y avait des personnes particulièrement observatrices… Qui plus est, au delà de ça, il avait vu en elle une douceur et une bienveillance qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez personne en dehors de sa grand-mère. Cette jeune femme l'intriguait, même si ça aussi il ne l'avouerai pas.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Navrée pour ce retard mais voici finalement le second chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand le jeune capitaine de la 10ème division quitta l'auberge. Aussi tôt il se doutait que les commences ou les autres services devaient être fermés, mais il avait besoin d'une balade matinale, il en profiterai également pour prendre connaissance des horaires de la navette, il ne tiendrais pas un mois avec trois chemises…

Une fois cela fait il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, en arrivant devant le petit bâtiment en bois il s'immobilisa. Devant lui se trouvait la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'école la veille. Celle-ci était tranquillement appuyée contre la façade, à côté de l'entrée, lisant un livre d'une main et tenant de l'autre une laisse au bout de laquelle se trouvait un chien de taille moyenne au pelage blanc et au corps fin. L'animal avait une queue longue et touffue, des pattes fines et gris perle, des oreilles minces et droites et enfin des yeux aussi améthyste que ceux de sa maitresse. Le chien, qui portait au cou un foulard magenta, était tranquillement assis aux pieds de sa propriétaire.

Le capitaine inspira et alla se placer à l'opposé de la jeune femme, de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que la jeune femme soit la première à briser le silence.

\- C'était vous devant l'école, hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu étonné le capitaine leva le regard vers elle mais il vit qu'elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre.

\- Est-ce vraiment une question ? Répondit-il finalement.

La jeune femme leva finalement les yeux de son roman et lui sourit avec amusement.

\- Il semblerait que non. Admit-elle. Vous avez eu un certain effet sur les mères de mes élèves. Fit la jeune femme avec un amusement non fin.

Le capitaine se gratta l'arrière du cou, gêné.

\- Vos élèves ? Nota-t-il.

\- Oui. Sourit-elle. J'enseigne à ces enfants, en maternelle et en primaire.

\- Enseigner à ces niveaux ce n'est pas à plein temps, normalement ?

\- Si. La plupart du temps je suis avec les maternelles, mais deux fois par semaine je suis avec les primaires. C'est une petite ville alors on s'arrange entre collègues.

\- Oui j'imagine. Pardonnez la question mais vous… vous semblez jeune pour enseigner.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment avant de poser les yeux sur le sol. Apparemment le sujet était sensible.

\- C'était déplacé. Je suis désolé. Dit-il finalement.

La blanche secoua la tête et le regarda à nouveau.

\- Non. Ce n'est rien. J'ai simplement obtenu mes diplômes bien avant les enfants de mon âge, c'est tout. Sourit-elle.

Il fut surprit de découvrir ce point commun, il comprenait mieux son hésitation après sa question.

\- Et vous ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hé bien, on semble avoir le même âge, à priori, alors je me demandais…

Le capitaine se fit pensif avant de lui sourire.

\- Il semblerai qu'avoir obtenu ses diplômes avant les autres soit un point que nous partageons. Maintenant j'écris, je suis ici pour ça. Je me renseigne sur les légendes et histoires des endroits comme celui-ci.

La jeune femme sembla surprise mais il vit une sorte de soulagement dans ses yeux. Il sourit doucement, si il l'avait rencontrée à l'époque où il venait de devenir shinigami il aurait sans doute eut le même regard, le regard d'une personne soulagée d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui a le même parcours, qui est à même de comprendre ce que ça implique, le bon comme le mauvais.

Alors que la jeune institutrice allait ajouter quelque chose la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une vieille femme aux cheveux gris montés en chignon, aux yeux bruns, portant des lunettes et vêtue d'un kimono vert avec un haori violet par dessus.

\- Ho ? Toujours aussi matinale Shizuka-chan. Commenta la vieille femme.

\- J'ai un peu de temps avant d'aller travailler alors je viens vous emprunter quelques ouvrages, dame Yuri.

\- Ho à force je me demande si tu ne les a pas déjà tous lu ! Rit la femme.

\- Je ne pense pas. Sourit la jeune femme.

\- Ho ? Nous avons un autre matinal. Nota la bibliothécaire en remarquant la présence du capitaine. Vous êtes le jeune homme qui vient d'arriver en ville n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite. Commenta-t-il.

\- Vous avez fait un certain effet à quelques amies vous ayant croisé près de l'école hier.

\- Apparemment. Répondit-il, un peu gêné tandis que la blanche retenait à peine son amusement.

\- Allez, entrez, il fait de plus en plus frai ces temps ci.

\- L'automne est pour bientôt. Assura l'institutrice.

\- Ho que oui ! Affirma la vieille femme en les faisant entrer.

La bibliothèque, bien que vétuste était agréable. Le sol était en vieux bois foncé et sur tous les murs s'étendaient des centaines d'ouvrages plus ou moins récents. Au centre de la salle et contre une grande fenêtre à gauche il vit quelques tables de travail. Sur la droite il vit un espace, de toute évidence, dédié aux enfants. En face de lui se trouvait une grande fenêtre entourée de deux escaliers menant à des mezzanines. Celles-ci menaient à de nouveaux murs couverts de livres. En regardant la salle dans son ensemble le jeune homme vit quelques bibliothèques éparpillées de-ci de la de la salle du bas, surtout sur les côtés, laissant le centre libre. Étrangement les lieux lui faisaient penser à la bibliothèque du seireitei, surtout aux archives en fait.

\- Hé, monsieur l'étranger, venez avec moi. Sourit la jeune femme en l'incitant à la suivre.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil et la rejoignit entre deux rangées de bibliothèques dans le fond de la salle.

\- Hitsugaya Tôshiro. Dit-il finalement en arrivant à son niveau.

\- Seika Shizuka, enchantée. Sourit-elle.

\- De même.

\- Tenez, si j'ai bien saisi vous voulez vous renseigner sur les légendes de la région, c'est dans cette section que vous trouverez votre bonheur. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venu à la bibliothèque, non ?

\- Exact. Affirma-t-il. _Drôlement perspicace._ Pensa-t-il. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je vous en prie. Dit-elle avant d'emprunter les escaliers menant aux mezzanines.

Une heure passa dans le calme avec comme seul bruit celui des pages se tournant. Finalement des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et le capitaine vit la jeune femme aux cheveux neige se diriger vers le comptoir, non loin de là où il s'était installé pour lire les ouvrages qu'il avait sélectionnés. Elle échangea quelques mots avec la bibliothécaire en lui tendant trois ouvrages et une fois qu'elle les eut empruntés elle se dirigea vers lui.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit comme renseignement n'hésitez pas à me demander. Le village est petit alors je ne doute pas que nous nous recroiserons, mais si ce n'est pas le cas vous savez où me trouver.

\- Effectivement. Je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie ! Sourit-elle en partant, saluant la vieille femme en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Le capitaine la regarda partir avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur le livre qu'il lisait.

\- _C'est une bonne personne, très agréable._ Commenta le dragon.

\- _Effectivement, c'est de plus en plus rare les gens comme ça._ Répondit mentalement son propriétaire.

\- _Et elle est très belle._

\- _Où veux-tu en venir Hyorinmaru ?_

\- _Moi ? Nulle part. Je vous dis ce que je vois, Maitre. Vous ne pouvez nier qu'elle est très belle._

\- _Certes… Mais c'est une humaine. Hyorinmaru. Je vois bien ce que tu cherches à faire mais ce genre de choses sont interdites._

\- _Une humaine, vraiment ?_

\- _Que veux-tu dire ?_ S'étonna le capitaine.

Étonnamment le dragon ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme insista mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il fini par soupirer, abandonnant l'idée d'avoir une quelconque explication. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était intrigué, il n'avait pourtant rien sentit de particulier venant d'elle… Finalement le capitaine secoua la tête et reprit ses recherches où il les avait laissées.

Le blanc resta à la bibliothèque toute la matinée et partit ensuite prendre la navette qui devait l'emmener à Yosano. Comme l'avait dit la gérante de l'auberge le voyage fut rapide et la navette n'était pas bondée, ce qui soulagea le capitaine qui avait horreur d'être oppressé dans ce genre d'endroits. Arrivé à Yosano le centre commercial ne fut pas difficile à trouver, se choisir des vêtements un peu plus. Étonnement le capitaine regretta de ne pas avoir Matsumoto avec lui, elle l'aidait toujours dans ses choix et il devait bien avouer qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Habituellement il prenait ce qui venait et ne s'embêtait pas avec ce genre de choses, mais cette fois était quelque peu différente. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne saurait le dire.

\- _Tu ne veux pas m'aider Hyorinmaru ?_ Soupira finalement le blanc.

\- _Pour répondre à quelle question, Maitre ?_ Pour savoir quels vêtements prendre ou pour savoir pourquoi vous faites soudainement attention à ce que vous allez mettre ?

\- _Hyorinmaru._ Grogna-t-il.

Le dragon émit un soupir bruyant, ce que son maitre pouvait se montrer têtu. Avant de reprendre l'animal de glace battit des ailes et se tortilla pour former un douillet nid de neige.

\- _Pourquoi ne pas simplement prendre quelque chose qui vous plait ? Il suffit que ce ne soit ni trop extravagant, ni trop lâche, ni trop strict. Quelque chose de simple et passe partout. C'est ce que vous avez toujours fait, auparavant._

\- _Mais je n'ai plus l'apparence d'un… d'un enfant, Hyorinmaru._

\- _Bien sur, mais vous n'adoptiez pas un style enfantin pour autant, c'était simple et détendu, autant continuer, c'est ce qu'il faut. Mais si vraiment vous avez besoin d'un avis je peux vous donner le mien, même si il ne vaudra jamais celui de Matsumoto fukutaicho._

Le blanc soupira, il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. Au bout de deux heures le capitaine réussi finalement à trouver quelques vêtements qu'il jugea corrects. Il trouva une chemise blanche dont le tour de col et le bout des manches était rayé de rouge. Il trouva également une veste en laine brune sépia, deux polos, un noir au col intérieur blanc et un rouge au sol intérieur noir. A cela s'ajouta une veste à capuche noire, une veste de costume également noire et une autre veste, plus simple, vert anglais. Il ajouta également une écharpe blanche, trois jeans allant du brun clair au bleu marin pour finir au noir. Enfin il se munit de quelques t-shirt à manche longues et de deux pulls. Même si il n'aimait pas la chaleur se balader en simple chemise risquait d'attirer l'attention, l'automne était là à présent et les températures baissaient plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cela dit pour ce qui était des chaussures il avait décidé de garder les converses noires et blanches avec lesquelles il était arrivé.

\- _Deux heures pour quelques vêtements, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Matsumoto aime faire ça._

\- _C'est une personne qui aime prendre soin d'elle._

\- _Ça n'explique pas tout._

Le dragon n'ajouta rien.

\- _On va rentrer, on a pas mal de choses à déposer à l'auberge et je dois finir de lire les ouvrages que j'ai empruntés ce matin._

Hyorinmaru répondit affirmativement et le capitaine se rendit à la navette. Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir quitté la navette, le capitaine passa devant l'école. Les grilles étaient fermées et personne ne se trouvait à proximité. En consultant sa montre le capitaine remarqua qu'il était plus de 17 heure, à cette heure ci les classes étaient finies, surtout en école maternelle. Finalement le jeune homme s'éloigna, il ne servait à rien de rester ici.

Soudain une voix l'interpela en provenance des grilles de l'école. En se retournant il vit Shizuka, la jeune institutrice. Celle-ci ferma à clé le portait et le rejoignit.

\- Je vous avez dit que c'était petit ici. Sourit-elle.

\- Effectivement, se croiser n'était qu'une question de temps. Vous étiez seule à l'école ?

\- Effectivement, j'avais quelques copies à corriger. Expliqua-t-elle en indiquant la pochette cartonnée qu'elle avait en main. Vous retournez vers le port ?

\- Oui, l'auberge est à côté, pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je fais un bout de chemin avec vous ? J'habite par là bas.

\- Non, pas de problème.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant qu'ils ne commencent à partir tranquillement vers le port. En chemin ils croisèrent un des élèves de la jeune femme qui revenait de la boulangerie avec sa mère. L'enfant, un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans, accouru vers elle avec un grand sourire. La jeune institutrice s'accroupie à son niveau et lui frotta doucement la tête, écoutant tranquillement les exploits du petit garçon depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école quelques heures plus tôt. Pendant ce temps la jeune mère, une femme brune d'environ 28 ans, interrogea le jeune homme sur sa venue à Ine, ce à quoi il répondit la même chose qu'à la gérante de l'auberge. Vint le moment pour l'enfant et sa mère de rentrer. Au tournant d'une rue le petit garçon fit de grands signes à son institutrice qui lui répondit gentiment.

\- Désolée pour ce contre temps. S'excusa-t-elle tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route.

\- Ce n'est rien. Sourit-il. Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sur. Mais peut-être qu'avant pourrions nous nous tutoyer ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu formel et…

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Sourit-il doucement en la coupant, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Alors dis moi, pourquoi ce travail d'institutrice ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais très bonne élève, tu aurais sans doute put exercer n'importe quel métier.

\- C'est vrai. Admit-elle en regardant la mer devant eux. Mais j'aime les enfants et voir tous ces petits heureux et pouvoir leur transmettre mes connaissances suffit à mon bonheur. Bien sur j'aurai pu faire autre chose, avocate, médecin et bien d'autres choses, mais l'enseignement m'a toujours passionnée, transmettre ses connaissances aux autres… pour les aider, pour leur avenir… J'aime ça. C'est ma façon de me rendre utile j'imagine. Et puis ils sont si mignons ! Rit-elle. Pour moi il n'y a rien de plus beau que le sourire innocent et plein de vie d'un enfant.

Le capitaine resta silencieux. A force d'être traité comme un enfant il avait fini par les rejeter, ne voulant aucun contact avec eux, ne voulant être assimilé à eux. Pourtant il comprenait qu'on puisse penser ainsi et il devait bien avouer que le comportement de l'enfant qu'ils avaient croisé ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. A force de les éloigner de lui il avait fini par ne plus voir ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, il ne voyait que ce qui l'arrangeait, que le négatif. Mais la femme à côté de lui voyait tout le contraire.

\- Et toi ? Demanda la jeune femme, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Comment ?

\- Ce que tu as dit pour moi est également valable pour toi, d'après ce que tu as dit ce matin.

\- C'est vrai. Il y a bien des métiers qui m'intéressent mais pour l'instant je préfère voyager et apprendre le maximum de choses. J'aime la nature, le calme, pour être honnête les villes ne m'attirent pas vraiment.

\- Je comprends, je suis comme ça aussi, si je dois aller à Yosano je fais vite en général, c'est trop bruyant.

\- Absolument d'accord. Soupira-t-il.

\- Tu en reviens j'ai l'impression. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Hé oui. Je vais rester ici plus longtemps que prévu alors j'avais besoin de quelques affaires.

\- Combien de temps ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- Ça dépendra de ce que je trouverai d'intéressant ici.

\- Pas longtemps alors.

\- On ne sait jamais, les manuscrits sont longs à faire et ce village est très calme, c'est un bon endroit pour travailler calmement.

La jeune femme sourit, apparemment d'accord avec lui. Le reste du chemin les deux jeunes discutèrent de sujets diverses mais surtout de Roda, la chienne de la jeune femme. Le capitaine s'était amusé à constater que l'institutrice adorait les chiens et une fois qu'elle en parlait elle ne s'arrêtait pas, ce qui avait plutôt embarrassé la jeune femme et fait rire le capitaine. Finalement ils arrivèrent à l'auberge et le capitaine s'étonna de la déception qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là. C'est avec un certain regret qu'il fit un dernier signe à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse entre les arbres qui menaient au temple, où elle vivait.

Quand le capitaine entra dans sa chambre il poussa un long soupir, posant lâchement ses sacs au sol avant de se diriger vers le shôji qui le séparait du balcon. En l'ouvrant il laissa l'air marin ébouriffer ses cheveux alors qu'il posait les mains sur la rambarde du balcon, fixant le temple du regard.

\- _Maitre ?_ Intervint le dragon, étonné de la neige qui tombait doucement dans leur monde intérieur.

\- _Oui ?_ _Hyorinmaru ?_ Demanda doucement le capitaine.

\- _C'était une bonne journée._

\- _Oui, une très bonne journée._ Sourit-il en partant ranger ses nouveaux vêtements.


	4. Chapitre 3: Douce habitude

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée du capitaine à Ine. Durant ce laps de temps il avait eu l'occasion de détruire quelques hollow mais avait aussi pu remarquer que certains disparaissaient avant même son arrivée. En arrivant aux endroits où s'étaient trouvés les esprits il ne percevait pourtant aucun autre reiatsu que le leur. Étrange, avant-il pensé. Durant ces quinze derniers jours il avait également pu finir de lire tous les ouvrages relatifs aux légendes de la région et ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Tout ce qu'il avait pu relever était l'apparition de quelques esprits puissants, des yokais notamment, si c'en était vraiment, et quelques légendes étranges sur le temple ou vivait Shizuka.

D'ailleurs à son sujet ils avaient tous les deux prit l'habitude de se retrouver le matin à la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne l'accompagne jusqu'à l'école. Au fil du temps, quand il passait devant l'école, il prenait toujours un moment pour observer le bâtiment, en particulier durant les pauses où les enfants jouaient dehors. Quand il était sous forme d'esprit il se posait dans un des arbres en face de l'école, près du ruisseau, caché par les feuillages, à présents tous rougit par l'automne.

En fin de journée il n'était pas rare que le jeune homme se joigne à l'institutrice pour la balade de sa chienne, Roda. Ainsi elle avait put lui faire découvrir la ville et les environs, la forêt, la plage… C'était toujours des moments agréables durant lesquelles ils discutaient de tout et rien à la fois. Il avait ainsi appris que la jeune femme vivait seule depuis la mort de ses parents, tout deux morts dans un accident de la route. Il apprit également que la blanche était assez fragile de santé et qu'elle devait souvent se montrer prudente, elle n'était pas malade mais était plus exposée que d'autres aux maladies passagères. Ce qui lui valait la surprotection de son amie d'enfance et infirmière, Isha Meiko, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année aux courts et lisses cheveux bruns clair, dont la frange était plus longue sur le devant, et aux joyeux yeux émeraude. Celle-ci était fiancée à un ami d'enfance des deux jeunes filles, Ren. C'était un jeune homme de 25 ans, soit un an de plus que Meiko, aux cheveux noirs lisses et aux yeux gris clair. D'après ce qu'il savait le jeune homme travaillait dans la police près de Yosano, où il vivait avec sa compagne.

En ville il fit la connaissance d'un certain nombre de personnes, remarquant que Shizuka était une personne très appréciée, ce qu'il comprenait facilement. Elle était une personne calme et posée mais aussi douce, résonnée, bienveillante et d'une grande gentillesse, mais sans être naïve, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et pouvait se montrer ferme quand il le fallait. Et puis elle était souriante et inspirait le calme, nul doute que son nom était plus qu'approprié. On ne pouvait décemment pas être désagréable avec une personne comme ça.

Un jour elle l'avait emmené dans un petit café du village, café tenu par un de ses amis d'enfance, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille, aux yeux ambrés et à la même corpulence que le capitaine, il se nommait Akio Kei. Le café qu'il tenait était simple et agréable, d'un style traditionnel avec des vitres sur lesquelles apparaissaient des motifs de fleur de cerisier, de jonquille et de camélia. C'était un bel endroit, approprié pour un thé.

Il avait également eut l'occasion de rencontrer brièvement les collègues de la blanche. Il y avait une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux miel, Tomoe Eri, une femme de fin de la vingtaine aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux violets foncés, Kaze Austria, une jeune femme un peu plus jeune aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés, avec une frange droite, et des yeux miel, Hajime Kaya. Et enfin il y avait une femme du même âge qu'Austria dont les cheveux étaient courts et noirs et les yeux gris foncés, Shiki Ayako. Les jeunes femmes lui avaient également parlées de la directrice de l'école, qu'il n'avait pas encore vue, une femme âgée portant un kimono violet et dont les cheveux, aussi gris que ses yeux, étaient ramenés en chignon. Elle s'appelait Shusuran Akifumi et était assez stricte, apparemment.

* * *

Ce soir là le capitaine quitta précipitamment sa chambre sous sa forme d'esprit, un hollow venait d'apparaitre, un plus puissant que ceux qu'il avait rencontré ici jusqu'à présent. Cette fois il était bien décidé à ne pas se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied par l'objet même de sa mission. En arrivant sur place le jeune homme pu à peine apercevoir un flash blanc qu'il n'y avait déjà plus personne. C'est avec une certaine frustration qu'il se rendit compte il était encore une fois arrivé trop tard.

\- C'est pas possible ! Grogna-t-il en pianotant furieusement sur son denreishinki, cherchant une quelconque trace spirituelle dans les parages.

Soudain il cessa tout mouvement, figé. Un flash blanc ? Le visage de Shizuka clignota dans son esprit avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Ça pouvait être des vêtements aussi, après tout ça n'avait été qu'un flash, ça pouvait être n'importe quoi…

\- _Maitre ? Que fait-on à présent ?_

\- _On rentre, il n'y a aucune trace de reiatsu à suivre, ça ne sert à rien. Si il y a eu quelque chose ou quelqu'un ici, ce n'est plus le cas._

Le dragon n'ajouta rien, approuvant silencieusement les pensées de son propriétaire. En rentrant à l'auberge le capitaine s'allongea sur son futon, les bras croisé derrière la tête.

\- Ça va bientôt faire trois semaines qu'on est là et on a toujours rien. Soit je me ramolli soit il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

\- _Je pencherai pour la seconde option._ Admit le dragon.

\- _Oui, moi aussi._ Soupira le jeune homme.

* * *

Le lendemain matin le ciel était sombre. En levant les yeux vers lui le capitaine sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir et que ça allait surement durer un moment. Soudain la mer en face de lui parue bien sinistre, le capitaine n'était pas superstitieux mais étrangement ça ne lui semblait pas être un bon présage. Avec un soupir le jeune homme quitta sa chambre pour aller vers la plage, où se trouvait habituellement Shizuka à cette heure-ci.

Il trouva la jeune femme sur le sable, tournée vers la mer à présent grise. Sentant le capitaine arriver, Roda aboya joyeusement. Sa maitresse tourna la tête et lui sourit en guise de salutation. En arrivant à leur niveau le jeune homme caressa la tête de la chienne et se tourna vers Shizuka.

\- On y va ?

La blanche acquiesça et ils commencèrent tranquillement leur balade journalière. Après un moment le capitaine remarqua la présence d'un bandage sur le bras droit de son amie, celui-ci s'étendait de son avant bras à son poignet. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas ça la veille, alors comment avait-elle put se faire ça en une nuit ? Il remarqua alors le regard curieux de la jeune fille, gêné il toussota et détourna les yeux. Intriguée, la blanche posa les yeux sur ce qui avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme.

\- Je me suis coupée. Dit-elle finalement alors que le blanc tournait la tête vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon bras, indiqua-t-elle en regardant son bandage, je me suis coupée en faisant la cuisine hier. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Rit-elle.

\- Un grand bandage pour une coupure ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- En fait je me suis coupée en épluchant des pommes de terre, du coup ça s'étend un peu, à cause de l'élan. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi maladroite. Nota-t-il.

\- Ça arrive. Admit-elle avec amusement.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Une heure plus tard le duo monta vers le temple pour déposer Roda et pour que la jeune institutrice puisse prendre ses affaires de la journée. Le jeune homme laissa la blanche rentrer chez elle pendant qu'il patientait à l'entrée du temple.

Cet endroit lui avait toujours laissé une drôle d'impression, mais il ne serait dire si c'était bon ou mauvais. A défaut il préférait s'en tenir éloigné. Pourtant le complexe n'avait rien de repoussant, au contraire. L'entrée du temple était délimitée par un grand torii rouge en bas d'un escalier en vieille pierre. L'escalier formait un arc qui menait jusqu'à un nouveau torii, qui donnait sur le temple. Depuis le torii s'étendait un chemin de vieux pavé de pierre grise. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait un chinjusha en bois foncé et dont le centre de la façade accueillait deux grosses cloches pendant au bout d'épaisses cordes beiges. Devant le petit bâtiment se trouvait deux statues de renard de chaque côté de l'allée.

Au centre du sanctuaire se trouvait le bâtiment principal, fait de bois clair, blanc et rouge. Un beau bâtiment. De-ci de-là du sanctuaire se trouvaient des cerisiers, quelques sapins, des lanternes de pierre et quelques petits temples. Dans un coin du sanctuaire le capitaine pouvait voir un escalier de pierre à l'abandon, couvert d'herbe, qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Sur la droite du complexe se trouvait un torii de pierre traversé par un chemin de terre claire, menant surement vers le font de mer. Enfin, à l'opposé, se trouvait un chemin pavé qui entrait dans la forêt et qui menait vraisemblablement vers la maison de Shizuka.

Rapidement la jeune femme réapparue et le duo partit vers l'école. En arrivant devant les grilles la jeune femme n'entra pas immédiatement, comme elle avait normalement l'habitude de le faire.

\- Shizuka ? S'enquit le capitaine, étonné.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui il s'étonna d'y voir de l'hésitation. Pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-il. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait eu ce regard là, elle qui était toujours tranquille et souriante… Pourquoi semblait-elle si hésitante ? Il était certain que ça ne pouvait pas être en rapport avec l'école, mais avec quoi alors ?

La jeune femme baissa alors les yeux vers le sol, se sentant coupable d'inquiéter le jeune homme. Avec un soupir inaudible elle traversa les grilles.

\- Shizuka ? Répéta le capitaine.

\- Ce n'est rien. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, lui lançant un sourire qu'il trouva aussi triste que le ciel gris au dessus d'eux. A plus tard, passe une bonne journée. Sourit-elle avant de partir vers le bâtiment.

\- Toi aussi… Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Le capitaine passa la journée à vagabonder dans la ville, perdu dans ses pensées. L'expression de Shizuka le hantait. Pourquoi semblait-elle si soucieuse, si… triste ? Quelques minutes avant elle n'agissait pas ainsi, et il doutait que quelque chose soit arrivé en moins de 10 minutes, alors quoi ? Elle qui était toujours si douce, si tranquille et si joyeuse, si souriante… Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? Il ne comprenait pas et ça le troublait. Avec un soupir le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la mer en face de lui, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé là. En regardant autour de lui il vit une grande roche les pieds dans l'eau. Le capitaine leva un sourcil et décida d'aller s'y asseoir. En arrivant au niveau de la pierre il fit sauta pour arriver tranquillement sur la roche. Il se sentait plutôt heureux de faire près d'un mètre quatre-vingt à présent. Le jeune homme regarda la mer en face de lui avant de s'assoir, laissant le vent chargé d'humidité traverser ses cheveux immaculés. Il inspira et expira quelques fois avant de fermer les yeux pour méditer.

En ouvrant les yeux le capitaine se retrouva dans le paysage familier de son monde intérieur. Depuis quelques temps des arbres avaient poussés dans sa plaine de glace et de neige, ce qui avait ravi Hyorinmaru. Le dragon s'était d'ailleurs enroulé autour de lui à son arrivée, permettant au jeune homme de s'appuyer contre lui.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse, maitre.

\- Je suppose… Je… je ne comprends pas le comportement de Shizuka.

\- Pourquoi cela vous inquiète-t-il à ce point ?

Le dragon ne semblait pas faire de critique, en fait il semblait simplement lui poser la question sincèrement. Le jeune homme se fit pensif avant de répondre en un murmure.

\- Parce que… c'est mon amie ?

\- Pensez vous que ce soit la seule raison ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pense que vous devriez d'avantage réfléchir à ce que vous ressentez. Vous êtes inquiet à son sujet, c'est certain, mais pourquoi exactement ?

\- Je t'ai donné la réponse, parce que c'est mon amie, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Le dragon n'ajouta rien. Le capitaine était pensif, ce que lui avait dit son dragon le taraudait de plus en plus. Une voix s'éleva alors hors de son esprit, semblant l'appeler avec une certaine panique.

\- Réfléchissez. Dit finalement le dragon avant qu'il ne quitte son monde intérieur.

* * *

Quand le capitaine ouvrit les yeux il remarqua que la pluie avait commencé à tomber. La voix retentie à nouveau, plus proche. En tournant les yeux il vit Meiko, l'amie d'enfance et infirmière de Shizuka.

\- Hitsugaya !

\- Isha ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Shizuka a disparue !

\- Quoi ?!

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 4: Inquiétude

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Shizuka a disparue !

\- Quoi ?!

* * *

\- Elle devait me retrouver au café de Kei à 16h 30 mais elle n'est toujours pas là ! Comme elle ne répondait pas au téléphone je suis allé à l'école mais on m'a dit qu'elle n'était déjà plus là ! Je ne sais pas où elle est ! Paniqua Meiko. Je pensais qu'elle serait peut-être avec toi mais je t'ai vu là et… ho kami-sama, où es-tu Shizuka ?

Inquiet, le capitaine sauta de son rocher pour rejoindre la brune sur la plage.

\- Tu es allée voir chez elle ?

\- Ren est allé voir mais il n'y a personne, pas même Roda !

Le jeune homme commençait vraiment à paniquer, si même à deux, Meiko et son fiancé, n'avaient rien trouvé ça n'annonçaient rien de bon.

\- Kei est parti à sa recherche aussi. Tu ne sais vraiment pas où elle peut être ?

\- Non… si même vous, ses amis d'enfance, n'avaient pu la trouver elle peut être n'importe où… Vous avez essayé la forêt ?

\- Oui, Kei y est en ce moment même.

\- Je vais aller l'aider, la forêt est vaste.

\- D'accord, je vais aller interroger les gens du village, ils l'on peut-être vue.

\- Entendu. Tiens, c'est mon numéro, appel moi dès que tu as quelque chose.

\- D'accord ! Assura-t-elle en courant vers le village.

De son côté le capitaine sentait l'angoisse monter en lui, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, pria-t-il en regardant son denreishinki pour vérifier qu'aucun hollow ne soit à l'origine de ça. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas, le soulageant un peu. Mais la forêt était dangereuse et avec cette pluie même la végétation était un danger à prendre en compte, elle aurait pu glisser, tomber et se fouler la cheville, ou bien d'autres choses comme ça. Inquiet il shunpota vers la forêt, c'était l'avantage avec son nouveau gigai, pour une fois il remerciait la douzième division.

Dans la forêt le blanc tomba rapidement sur Kei, fou d'inquiétude lui aussi. Après s'être concertés ils se divisèrent pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible. Le duo cherchait depuis près d'une heure, heure durant laquelle ils reçurent l'aide de Meiko, Ren et quelques collègues de Shizuka. La pluie s'était intensifiée, rendant les recherches plus difficiles et plus risquées.

Soudain le capitaine vit un flash blanc, d'un geste il tourna la tête vers ledit flash, c'est avec un étonnement non fin qu'il vit Roda à quelques mètres, les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Roda ? Fit-il en s'approchant de la chienne, qui ne bougea pas.

Arrivé à son niveau il caressa la fourrure trempée de la bête. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit la chienne s'écarta et couru quelques mètres avant de se retourner pour le regarder à nouveau. Le capitaine comprit immédiatement, elle voulait qu'il la suive. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Après quelques minutes de course le jeune homme vit quelques rochers qui semblaient former un faussé. Inquiet comme jamais il accéléra le rythme, Roda à ses côtés. La chienne se faufila entre les roches pour arriver à un endroit un peu plus dégagé, en contre bas de là où se trouvait le capitaine. L'animal aboya deux fois et quand le blanc arriva à son niveau il la trouva blottie contre sa maitresse, inconsciente.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il accouru vers elle, prenant la blanche dans ses bras alors qu'il s'agenouillait au sol.

\- Shizuka ! Shizuka ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plait réveille-toi… !

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Sans attendre il prit son pouls, il était là, faible mais bien présent. Le capitaine se permit un soupir de soulagement et s'enquit de l'état général de son amie. Celle-ci avait de multiples égratignures mais rien de profond, sa chute n'avait pas du être trop violente. En revanche elle avait une plaie sur la tempe droite, ce qui devait être à l'origine de sa perte de connaissance. Il n'avait que peu de connaissances en kido médical mais il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas de gros traumatisme, elle s'en sortirait avec un peu de repos. Cette fois le capitaine hémi un sonore soupir de soulagement.

Mais pourquoi était-elle venue là d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait rien ici et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de disparaitre sans en avertir personne, surtout si elle avait rendez-vous avec Meiko.

\- Elle va bien, la dame ? Intervint une voix timide.

En levant les yeux le capitaine s'étonna de voir une âme, celle d'un enfant plus précisément. Celui-ci était un jeune garçon d'environ 5 ou 6 ans avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns. Le blanc s'étonna de trouver une âme ici, surtout celle d'un enfant.

\- Heu… monsieur ? Elle va bien la dame ?

\- Oui… Elle est juste évanouie. Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu là ? Une forêt ce n'est pas un endroit sur pour une âme, surtout aussi jeune que toi.

\- Je me suis perdu, je cherchais quelque chose… La dame m'a vu en ville, c'était la seule qui pouvait me voir… Elle a dit qu'elle allait m'aider à trouver ce que je cherchais… C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est tombée… Je suis désolé… Gémit l'enfant en pleurant.

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

\- C'est un accident, ne pleure pas. Le principal c'est qu'elle n'ait rien de grave.

En regardant la jeune femme le blanc remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite. Curieux, le capitaine l'ouvrit doucement et saisi l'objet qu'elle tenait, un collier avec une photo à l'intérieur. Il put facilement identifier l'enfant en face de lui et déduit que les personnes avec lui devaient être ses parents.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il finalement en regardant l'enfant.

\- So…Sota… Pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Hé bien Sota, je pense que ceci t'appartient. Fit-il en lui lançant l'objet, s'assurant d'y mettre un peu de pression spirituelle pour qu'il ne lui passe pas à travers.

L'enfant le regarda un moment incrédule avant de lui sourire et de commencer à se désagréger.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup monsieur. Vous direz merci à la dame aussi.

\- Oui, je lui dirai.

\- Merci. Fit l'enfant avant de disparaitre.

Parfois il n'était pas nécessaire d'effectuer un konso, il fallait simplement que l'âme puisse trouver la paix.

Le capitaine regarda le ciel pluvieux avant de poser les yeux sur la femme inconsciente dans ses bras. Si elle avait pu voir l'âme de cet enfant, elle pouvait voir n'importe qu'elle âme, même lui. Depuis le départ elle savait… Il comprit soudainement son attitude hésitante, elle avait voulu lui en parler mais n'avait su comment aborder le sujet. Enfin, il pensait, en tout cas il l'espérait, sinon ça voulait dire qu'elle avait autre chose à cacher. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait être ramenée chez elle, au chaud, et recevoir des soins médicaux. Il se leva, serrant la jeune femme contre lui, et d'une main envoya un message à Meiko pour qu'elle le rejoigne chez Shizuka le plus vite possible.

* * *

Finalement, une fois tout le monde soulagé de l'état de leur amie, il ne resta plus que le capitaine, Meiko, Ren et Kei, assis autour du futon où dormait Shizuka, dont la tête était bandée.

\- Elle a un peu de fièvre, nota Meiko en déposant une serviette humide sur le front de son amie. A cause de la pluie sans doute…

\- Une personne aussi fragile qu'elle n'avait pas à être là-bas sous cette pluie, et toute seule en plus. Grogna Kei en fusillant le capitaine du regard.

\- Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? Protesta le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça suffit vous deux. Tempéra Ren. Ce qui est arrivé n'est la faute de personne. Quand bien même Hitsugaya est devenu très proche de Shizuka il n'est pas son chaperon, tu n'as pas à l'accuser, Kei. La question est plutôt de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-bas.

\- Surtout qu'elle devait nous retrouver au café après son travail. Fit Meiko, pensive.

Il eut un moment de silence. Le capitaine ne pouvait pas leur parler de l'esprit, ils ne savaient peut-être pas qu'elle pouvait voir les fantômes…

\- Il n'y avait rien là où tu l'as trouvée ? Demanda Ren au blanc.

\- Pas vraiment mais elle avait un collier dans la main, un collier avec une photo de famille.

\- Ho non, ne me dites pas que c'est encore à cause d'un es… Commença Kei avant d'être coupé par Meiko et Ren.

\- Tais-toi ! Grondèrent-ils.

Le capitaine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ils savaient, finalement.

\- Un esprit. Dit-il.

Le trio le regarda avec un étonnement non fin.

\- Mais non voyons, un esprit ? Qu'elle drôle d'idée ! Rit nerveusement Meiko.

Le capitaine soupira et reprit.

\- Ne t'embête pas va. Je peux les voir aussi, j'ai vu le fantôme qu'elle à voulu aider.

\- Tu… tu peux les voir ? S'étonna Kei.

\- Oui et j'ai compris que Shizuka aussi avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois… Fit doucement Meiko. On se connaît depuis l'enfance alors elle nous en avait parlé. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et c'était quoi cette fois ? Demanda Kei avec un soupir.

\- Un enfant.

\- Bien sur, elle ne pouvait évidement pas le laisser…

\- Se mettre en danger pour un esprit, c'est idiot, il est mort lui, il ne craignait rien, pas Shizuka ! Grogna Kei.

\- Mais il a des sentiments. Shizuka a voulu faire en sorte que l'enfant repose en paix, vous ne pouvez pas la blâmer pour ça. Commenta le blanc.

\- C'est vrai… Admit Meiko.

\- Le problème c'est qu'elle prend des risques inconsidérés, elle ne fait pas assez attention à elle. Soupira le blond.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça, c'est dans sa nature d'aider les gens, mort ou non. Fit Ren.

\- Et ça ne changera surement jamais. Termina Meiko.

Il eu un nouveau silence avant que Ren ne reprenne.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu peux les voir, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il au capitaine.

\- Je n'en suis pas sur, peut-être.

\- Peut-être ? Fit Kei, agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet dont on discute quand on vient de se rencontrer, même après un mois. Soupira le blanc.

\- Il a raison. Tu es injuste, Kei. Gronda Meiko.

Le blond l'ignora en grognant.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda soudainement le capitaine, surprenant les trois humains.

\- Bien sur. Acquiesça la brune.

\- Je trouve que vous m'avez assez vite accepté, ou presque, et je me demandais pourquoi. Je ne suis qu'un étranger finalement et vous êtes très protecteurs avec Shizuka.

Les trois jeunes s'entreregardèrent avant que Meiko ne lui réponde, un sourire franc sur le visage.

\- Pour être honnête c'est difficile à dire, l'instinct j'imagine. Mais vous vous ressemblez un peu et je ne parle pas du physique. Bien sur vos personnalités sont différentes mais vous avez beaucoup de points communs et tu as su gagner sa confiance, et ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'on peut le penser. Personnellement je pense que quelque chose vous relie tous les deux, je ne sais pas quoi mais j'en suis persuadée.

\- Foutaises, ça n'existe pas ce genre de choses, le fils rouge du destin ? N'importe quoi, c'est bon dans un shojo ça. Se moqua Kei.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis certaine que ça existe ! Je pars du principe que rien n'arrive jamais sans raison !

\- Ça suffit vous deux, non mais vous avez quel âge ? Soupira Ren. Désolé Hitsugaya, ça fini toujours comme ça avec eux.

\- Ça ne fait rien, ça donne un peu de vie. Dit-il avec un sourire dépité.

\- Certes, pauvre Shizuka, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas à les supporter en permanence, sa tension fondrait comme neige au soleil, et dieu sais qu'elle est patiente. Soupira-t-il en se levant pour trainer les deux plus jeunes hors de la maison, ignorant leurs protestations. Prend soin d'elle Hitsugaya, on repassera demain voir comment elle va. Ça ne te gêne pas de t'occuper d'elle, au moins ?

\- Non, pas de soucis. Acquiesça-t-il.

Alors que Kei allait ajouter quelque chose Ren et Meiko le trainèrent loin des deux blancs, les laissant seuls. Une fois le calme revenu le capitaine soupira, il n'avait rien contre les trois humains mais Meiko et Kei dans la même pièce c'était quelque chose, surtout quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un sujet. De plus il était maintenant sur que Kei ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il l'avait déjà sentit mais à présent ce n'était plus une supposition.

Maintenant la pression redescendue le capitaine prit enfin conscience qu'il était dans la chambre de Shizuka, et à plus forte raison chez elle. Il n'y avait encore jamais mit les pieds, préférant toujours rester au bord du sanctuaire. La chambre était simple, sans surplus, et de style traditionnel.

La chambre était lumineuse malgré le soleil descendant rapidement à l'horizon, au centre se trouvait son futon et sur la droite il y avait deux grands shoji menant à un engawa qui donnait sur un jardin traditionnel. En face du shoji, sur la gauche du futon, se trouvait un benkyôzukue en bois clair avec un cousin blanc en guise de siège. Le bureau se trouvait encadré par deux grandes bibliothèques, ce qui étonna guère le jeune homme. En face de l'entrée de la chambre, délimitée par des fusuma, se trouvait une petite table, posée contre le mur, sur laquelle se trouvait quelques cadres photos. Enfin, à côté de cette table, se trouvait un oshiire avec un miroir, surement devait-elle y ranger ses affaires.

Cependant les photos attirèrent d'avantage son attention. Le capitaine posa les yeux sur la jeune fille endormie avant de s'avancer vers la table. Il y avait trois photo en tout, sur celle de droite se trouvait Shizuka avec Kei, Meiko et Ren quand ils étaient enfants. A ce moment là leur écart d'âge était plus visible. Sur la photo Shizuka et Kei étaient les plus petits et devait avoir entre 6 et 7 ans, en revanche Meiko et Ren étaient plus grands et devait avoir entre 10 et 11 ans. Tout à gauche se trouvait une photo de Shizuka et toutes ses collègues de travail, plus la fameuse madame Shusuran et ses amis d'enfance.

Enfin la photo du milieu était une photo de famille. Sur celle-ci Shizuka devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans et était entourée de ses parents. A droite se trouvait vraisemblablement sa mère. Elle semblait avoir 25 ans et ressemblait beaucoup à la Shizuka actuelle.

C'était une femme de taille moyenne, mince et aux longs cheveux blanc légèrement ondulés, sans frange, et dont deux mèches tombaient sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme avait la peau pâle et de superbes et étrange yeux magenta. La femme était vêtue d'un simple mais beau kimono rouge surmonté d'un châle brun et sur sa longue chevelure se trônait une fleur de camélia rouge.

De l'autre côté de la petite Shizuka se trouvait son père, un homme du même âge que sa mère et de la même corpulence que lui. C'était un homme aux cheveux gris-argentés, lisses, mais avec quelques épis, et aux yeux améthystes, dont Shizuka avait hérité. L'homme était vêtu d'une chemise noire avec une veste de marin blanche. Surement était –il dans la marine japonaise… Au vu de l'uniforme et des galons il devait même être haut gradé, étonnant pour une personne aussi jeune… Le capitaine nota également la présence d'un symbole sur son cou, au niveau de la jugulaire. Étrangement il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?


	6. Chapitre 5: Seika Shizuka

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Pendant que la blanche dormait le capitaine partit à la recherche de la cuisine pour pouvoir préparer quelque chose à la jeune femme quand elle se réveillerait.

En sortant de la chambre celui-ci tomba sur une petite pièce purement traditionnelle avec une petite table ronde en son centre, la salle du thé, devina-t-il. Dans cette salle il y avait deux fusuma, l'un à droite et un autre en face, à gauche se trouvait un shoji qui menait au même engawa que le shoji dans la chambre. Le capitaine décida d'emprunter la porte en face de lui, qui se trouva être celle qui menait au séjour et à la cuisine.

Contrairement au reste de la maison la pièce était moderne et éclairée par de grandes fenêtres. Les murs étaient blancs crème et le sol en bois.

Sur la droite se trouvait la partie salon, composée d'un canapé crème avec quelques cousins colorés, en face de celui-ci se trouvait une table basse blanche, reposant sur un tapis violet clair, et un grand et bas meuble en bois qui couvrait la partie inférieure du mur contre lequel il était posé. Sur ledit meuble se trouvait, à droite, deux vases avec quelques fleurs saisonnières et, à gauche, une petite statuette d'oiseau et un bonsaï. Enfin sur le mur, en face du canapé et au dessus du meuble, se trouvait une télévision noire à écran plat.

Tout à gauche se trouvait une table haute en bois clair entourée de quatre chaises. Sur toute la longueur de la table traversait un long tissu blanc sur lequel était posé un vase dans lequel se trouvait un bouquet de primevère blanc et violet.

Enfin, vers le fond de la pièce, sur la gauche, se trouvait une jolie cuisine ouverte. Celle-ci était simple et sobre, possédant un évier, un frigo blanc, un four, un micro onde, une cafetière, une bouilloire et un meuble de rangement gris dont la partie supérieure était vitrée, laissant entrevoir quelques assiettes et quelques verres.

C'était un endroit fonctionnel et agréable qui reflétait parfaitement le caractère tranquille de sa propriétaire.

Le capitaine se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer une bouillie de riz. C'est en s'emparant des ustensiles nécessaires que le jeune homme béni réellement l'organisation de son amie, à l'opposée de celle de sa seconde. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait dû s'occuper de la rousse quand elle avait attrapé la grippe, cette fois là il avait maudit sa cuisine des centaines de fois, c'était un vrai capharnaüm.

Une demi-heure plus tard le repas fut près et le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre. En entrant dans la pièce il eut un moment d'arrêt devant le futon vide. Soudain inquiet il balaya la chambre du regard pour trouver la propriétaire des lieux. Avec un soupir de soulagement il vit la jeune femme assise sur l'engawa devant sa chambre. Il posa le repas sur le bureau et rejoignit la jeune fille.

\- C'est dans ton lit que tu dois être. Dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Oui, surement… Avoua-t-elle en levant des yeux désolés vers lui. J'avais besoin d'air frais.

Le capitaine soupira et lui tendit sa main.

\- Va t'allonger. Je t'ai fait à manger, tu en as besoin.

La blanche le regarda avec surprise avant d'acquiescer. Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever et la conduit jusqu'à son lit. Une fois qu'elle fut installée il lui tendit son bol et ses baguettes.

\- Merci… Dit-elle en commençant à manger. C'est vraiment bon ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais bon cuisinier. Sourit-elle.

\- Seulement pour les choses simples. Avoua-t-il. Je t'ai emprunté ta cuisine sans permission, désolé.

\- Ho non, ce n'est rien. Tu as bien fais, je te remercie au contraire.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et le silence se fit, un silence qui devint rapidement trop pesant pour la jeune femme.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… Déclara soudainement la blanche, posant ses baguettes sur son bol, incapable de manger d'avantage sans crever l'abcès.

Alors que le capitaine ouvrait les lèvres pour répliquer la jeune femme reprit.

\- Je savais que c'était dangereux d'aller dans la forêt toute seule, surtout avec ce temps… Je… je n'aurais pas dû y aller mais je…

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais tu avais une bonne raison. Je ne suis pas celui qui te blâmera pour ça. Même si tu nous as tous fait une belle frayeur.

La jeune femme leva des yeux surpris vers lui avant de rapidement les baisser, le regard fuyant, honteuse.

\- Tu… je… hésita-t-elle.

\- J'ai vu l'esprit, l'enfant que tu voulais aider.

\- Est-ce qu'il…

\- Tu as trouvé le collier, il est en paix maintenant.

\- Je suis rassurée. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Mais tu aurais pu y laisser la vie. Ne te met pas en danger comme ça. Tu savais pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

La blanche ne répondit pas, serrant les draps sous les paumes, avant de finalement acquiescer faiblement.

\- Je ne te fais pas de reproche Shizuka, mais tu aurais dû venir me voir. J'aurais pu aider cet enfant sans que tu te mettes en danger. Et pas nécessairement en libérant son âme avec mon sabre. On aurait pu le faire comme tu le voulais mais pas seule, et pas avec le risque d'un accident. Ça aurait pu être bien pire, tu as eu de la chance, tu en est consciente ?

\- Oui… Je… Je suis désolée…

Le capitaine soupira.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, tes intentions étaient bonnes Shizuka et je ne te blâme pas pour ça. J'étais inquiet et Meiko, Ren et Akio aussi.

\- Je suis désolée… S'excusa-t-elle faiblement.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'approcha d'elle pour lui frotter doucement le dos. Il n'était pas en colère, plus inquiet qu'en colère.

\- Je voulais l'aider… Gémit-elle d'une voix enrouée. C'était un enfant… je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça… Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi… Je sais que j'ai été bête, que j'ai agit sans réfléchir, mais je… je…

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce que tu as fais était juste Shizuka. Tu as raison, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi et tu as bien fait de vouloir l'aider. Mais on a eu peur pour toi, j'ai eu peur pour toi. La prochaine fois vient me voir, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et laissa doucement sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du capitaine. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contenant de faire de petits cercles dans le dos de son amie pour la rassurer. Elle s'excusa à nouveau à mi-voix avant qu'un doux silence ne prenne place entre eux. Après un moment le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser la jeune fille manger.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La blanche leva les yeux vers lui avant de les baisser à nouveau, pensive.

\- Depuis le début, je crois.

\- Le début ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai sentit que tu avais une pression spirituelle élevée mais je n'étais pas très sure. Finalement je n'ai plus eu de doute quand je t'ai vu sous ta forme d'esprit, entrain de nous regarder du haut d'une branche de cerisier. Ça fait un peu voyeur tu sais ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Qu…Quoi ?! Rougit-il. Mais n'importe quoi ! je… !

La blanche se mit à rire, clairement amusée par sa réaction. Le jeune homme grogna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de soupirer, défait.

\- Comment sais-tu ce qu'est la pression spirituelle ? Et comment sais-tu ce que je suis ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Dans ma famille voir les fantômes c'est héréditaire. Ma mère, mon père, mes grands parents… tous pouvaient les voir. En plusieurs générations tu n'es pas le seul shinigami qui croise la route d'un Seika.

\- Je vois, les shinigamis qui ont apprit pour votre don ont dû vous parler de tout ça j'imagine.

\- C'est exact…

Le capitaine sentit qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose mais il préféra ne pas insister, si elle devait lui dire quelque chose elle le ferai quand elle serait prête, la forcer ne servirait à rien.

Quelque soit la raison il savait maintenant qu'elle avait suffisamment de pression spirituelle pour le voir et suffisamment de maitrise pour la cacher. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne préférait pas s'approcher du temple. Celui-ci devait être protégé par une barrière érigée par les ancêtres de la jeune femme, qui devaient également avoir une certaine pression spirituelle, et qui devait protéger les lieux des visiteurs indésirables ou des curieux.

Le regard du capitaine tomba alors sur le bandage que la jeune femme avait sur le bras droit, il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait dit s'être blessée en faisant la cuisine, et ce le même soir où un hollow avait été détruit avant son arrivée, coïncidence ? Il commençait à en douter. Mais même si Shizuka savait cacher sa pression spirituelle, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle savait s'en servir pour attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis elle était de constitution fragile, comment aurait-elle pu lutter contre des hollow sans qu'il puisse en remarquer l'impact sur sa santé ? Il devait y avoir une autre raison à tout ça, en même temps poser la question directement à Shizuka serait plus rapide mais…

Le capitaine hésita, jetant un œil à la jeune femme qui mangeai silencieusement. Il voulait lui poser la question, non, en fait il voulait lui poser une dizaine de questions, si elle savait utiliser sa pression spirituelle, si elle connaissait des sorts pour se défendre, pour attaquer, si…

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la jeune femme, le coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Oui… oui, oui. Assura-t-il. Je réfléchissais. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais comme tu semblais ailleurs je me demandais si ça allait. Sourit-elle.

\- Oui, pas de souci. Tu veux manger autre chose ? S'enquit-il en voyant son plat terminé.

\- Non, je te remercie. C'était très bon en tout cas. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je t'en prie. Répondit-il en rapportant le plat vide dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme nettoya rapidement la vaisselle et en rejoignant la chambre il vit que la blanche s'était endormie. Avec un léger soupir il plaça correctement la couverture sur elle. Il vit alors Roda s'avancer pour se mettre en boule à côté de sa maitresse. Il sourit à la vue, quand on voyait ça on ne pouvait pas douter de la loyauté d'un chien pour son maitre. Soudain il vit la chienne lever la tête vers lui, le regardant avec intérêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en la caressant derrière les oreilles.

La petite chienne émit un doux couinement en remuant la queue. Le jeune homme sourit mais quand il voulu écarter sa main la chienne saisi sa manche entre ses crocs. Étonné le capitaine leva un sourcil.

\- Et alors Roda ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-il en lui caressant à nouveau la tête.

La chienne glapie en secouant la queue.

\- Tu veux que je reste là ?

Cette fois elle aboya doucement. Apparemment c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Le blanc hésita, d'un autre côté la jeune femme avait encore de la fièvre… il valait peut-être mieux qu'il reste ici pour veiller sur elle finalement.

\- D'accord. Concéda-t-il. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, entendu ?

La chienne aboya en accord. Le capitaine soupira et se leva pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau et quelques serviettes propres. En revenant dans la chambre il posa une serviette humide sur le front de la blanche, écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux.

Il se rendit alors compte combien ils étaient doux. En y repensant sa chevelure avait été la première chose qui avait attiré son attention vers elle, une magnifique chevelure immaculée avec de légers reflets argentés, doucement ondulée. Et puis il y avait eu son regard, ses yeux, de superbes et brillants orbes améthyste. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, encore maintenant il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de les admirer. C'était si rare et si beau comme couleur, ça correspondait si bien à Shizuka. Il n'y voyait toujours que douceur et bienveillance, amusement parfois.

Il sourit doucement en repensant aux moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux durant le mois qu'il avait passé ici. Shizuka était devenue quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, une amie précieuse, et il ressentait le besoin de la protéger.

\- _Réfléchissez, maitre._


	7. Chapitre 6: Douceur

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Ce matin là le capitaine fut réveillé pour une douce sensation de chaleur sur son visage. Il sentait des doigts fins courir doucement dans ses cheveux, créant de doux et agréables frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En général il n'aimait pas les contacts avec les autres, pourtant il se sentait étrangement bien, apaisé, si détendu qu'il souhaitait que ça ne cesse jamais. Puis un doux parfum de fleurs printanières lui parvint, un parfum qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, doux et fin, pas entêtant, léger, le parfum de Shizuka.

Le capitaine ouvrit doucement les yeux et du cligner quelques fois pour retrouver une vision plus nette. En tournant doucement la tête il croisa le regard bienveillant de Shizuka.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, sans cesser son geste.

\- Non. Répondit-il tranquillement en fermant à nouveau les yeux, profitant de ce moment de calme.

Le duo resta ainsi un moment avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne.

\- Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour l'Undô kai ?

\- L'Undô kai ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ? S'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il se mettait sur le dos.

\- Soul Society est… disons, un endroit très traditionnel, les fêtes du monde des humains ne sont pas vraiment connues là bas. Certaines depuis quelques années mais assez peu.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça-t-elle. L'Undô kai est une fête des sports organisée au sein des écoles et des entreprises chaque année. C'est un bon moment de convivialité. Sourit-elle.

\- Ça a l'air oui. Et qui est le nous en question ?

\- L'école bien sur ! Rit-elle.

\- Tu sais les enfants c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé… Hésita-t-il.

\- As-tu seulement déjà discuté avec eux ? Ou ne serait-ce que les avoir approché?

\- Pas vraiment…

La jeune femme se fit pensive mais avant que le capitaine n'ajoute quoi que ce soit elle reprit.

\- L'Undô kai a lieu la semaine prochaine, lundi, et ça dure toute la journée. Si tu veux passer n'hésite pas, ne serait-ce que pour nous saluer, les filles et moi. Sourit-elle.

\- D'accord… Acquiesça-t-il doucement.

\- Bon, je vais aller faire le déjeuner. Sourit-elle en se levant.

\- Tu es sure de pouvoir te lever ? Je peux le faire tu sais.

\- Je vais bien. Assura-t-elle. Meiko à juste dit que je ne devais pas m'agiter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Faire le déjeuner ne me tueras pas. Rit-elle en sortant de la pièce. Profites-en pour prendre une douche, après ce qui s'est passé hier ça ne peut que faire du bien. Je te laisse laisserait des affaires propres devant la porte. Sourit-elle en partant vers la cuisine.

Une fois seul le capitaine soupira, Shizuka était aussi quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, quitte à se montrer têtue. Bizarrement cet éclat de caractère le faisait sourire, Shizuka était vraiment unique.

Il repensa alors à sa proposition, il se sentait coupable de refuser pour une raison aussi futile. Surtout qu'il avait déjà vu faire la jeune femme avec les enfants, le second jour de leur rencontre d'ailleurs. A ce moment là il avait vu les enfants quelque peu différemment, mais…

\- _Alors pourquoi refuser ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il ne s'agit que d'une seule journée après tout. Surtout qu'elle ne vous a même pas dit de rester, simplement de passer la voir._

\- _Elle et ses collègues. Corrigea le jeune homme._

Le dragon ne releva pas mais le capitaine sentit très bien son regard inquisiteur sur lui.

\- _Je vais y penser. Soupira le blanc._

L'être de glace se contenta d'acquiescer avant que le jeune homme ne se dirige vers la salle de bain. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le capitaine trouva quelques vêtements propres devant la porte. Il y avait une chemise blanche, un pantalon en toile noir et des sous vêtements. Étonnement les vêtements étaient parfaitement à sa taille. Mais d'où pouvait-elle sortir des vêtements masculins alors qu'elle vivait seule ? Chassant cette question de son esprit le capitaine se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où il sentait provenir une douce odeur de pain grillé, d'omelette et de nattô.

En entrant dans le salon il vit la table déjà dressée et les plateaux quasiment complets. Dans la cuisine ouverte Shizuka s'activait tranquillement aux fourneaux vêtue d'une chemise violette pardessus laquelle se trouvait un simple tablier blanc.

En le voyant arriver la jeune fille prit une douce couleur rosée, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, les cheveux légèrement humides, imperceptiblement aplatis par l'eau de la douche, et ses yeux océans, mis en valeur par sa chemise blanche… Bien sur elle l'avait déjà vu avec une chemise comme celle-ci mais cette fois était…différente. Peut-être à cause des cheveux mouillés ? Surement. Elle secoua mentalement la tête et lui sourit, lui indiquant de s'installer à table.

Une fois les omelettes prêtes elle les apporta à table, complétant ainsi le petit déjeuner.

\- Hé bien, tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié. Commenta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est trop ?

\- Non, c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup Shizuka. Sourit-il.

\- Pour te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi. Lui dit-elle, un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas mais il lui rendit son sourire, reconnaissant. Il n'avait rien attendu en prenant soin d'elle mais il heureux de son attention. En mangeant le délicieux déjeuner de Shizuka le capitaine se surprit à penser qu'il souhait que tous les matins soient semblables à celui-ci. Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Pensa-t-il tristement.

\- _Ça ne dépend que de vous._

\- _Non, malheureusement non._

Shizuka était une humaine et quand bien même la Soul Society et ses règles avaient évolués depuis la guerre, la relation entre humain et shinigami était proscrite, et ça ne changeai surement jamais. Pour leur propre bien, pour la protéger, ils devaient rester amis… Mais…

\- Toshiro ? Demanda la jeune femme, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu semblais… préoccupé. Est-ce quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure. J'étais un peu distrait, excuse-moi.

La jeune femme paru peu convaincue mais acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que ça te plait ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant le déjeuner.

\- Oui, beaucoup. J'ai rarement mangé un déjeuner aussi bon, merci beaucoup, tu es vraiment une cuisinière hors pair. Sourit-il.

La blanche rougit, gênée par tant de compliments. En relevant les yeux sur lui elle réussi à reprendre contenance et reprit.

\- Je vois qu'ils te vont, les vêtements.

\- Ho oui, très bien même. Assura-t-il. Je suis même étonné qu'ils m'aillent si bien.

\- Parfait alors. Sourit-elle avant que son regard prenne une teinte de nostalgie. Ils étaient à mon père. Comme tu sembles avoir la même corpulence que lui je me disais que ça pouvait t'aller.

\- A ton… à ton père ? Et tu me prêtes quelque chose d'aussi précieux… Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais les mettre, rit-elle. Et puis ça leur donne une nouvelle chance, je préfère ça à ce qu'ils prennent la poussière au fond d'une armoire. Assura-t-elle. Des souvenirs de mon père j'en ai d'autres. Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir de te les donner. Tu peux même les garder si tu veux.

\- Non je… je ne peux pas accepter… C'est quand même des souvenirs… Je te les rendrai quand je les aurais lavés. Ne le prend pas mal c'est juste que…

\- Je comprends, sourit-elle pour le rassurer, mais si tu changes d'avis sache que tu peux les prendre.

Le blanc hocha doucement la tête avant de l'aider à débarrasser la table.

\- Je pense que je vais aller me reposer, il ne faudrait pas que je m'attire les foudres de Meiko. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le capitaine sourit, amusé. Il était vrai que Meiko veillait beaucoup sur la santé de Shizuka et il valait effectivement mieux faire ce qu'elle disait, elle pouvait se montrer assez effrayante parfois.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il. Je vais aller à l'auberge, je reviendrai dans la journée. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir puis secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais si tu veux manger avec moi ce midi ou ce soir il faudra peut-être racheter du riz.

\- Tu dois te reposer, Shizuka, ne t'embêtes pas pour moi, vraiment.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis j'ai rarement de la compagnie ici la semaine, même si Meiko, Ren et Kei passe souvent le Week-end.

\- Bon, alors laisse-moi faire le repas. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de tes amis, ils ont dit qu'ils passeraient aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois. Alors je vais au lit de ce pas. Merci pour le repas.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, pour le petit déjeuner.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre. Le blanc soupira et en se retournant il tomba nez à nez avec Roda, qui le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La chienne secoua la tête et tourna autour de lui.

\- Tu veux sortir j'imagine, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu ta balade matinale.

L'animal émit un aboiement heureux, la queue battant férocement derrière lui.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Soupira-t-il en s'emparant de sa laisse, posée sur la table basse du salon. Je vais prévenir ta maitresse et on y va.

En s'annonçant le capitaine ne reçu aucune réponse, étonné il poussa silencieusement le shoji qui séparait la chambre de la salle du thé et remarqua bien vite que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée. Pensa-t-il. Aussi silencieusement que possible il referma le shôji et retourna dans le salon, où il laissa une note pour dire qu'il partait avec Roda.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le capitaine était sur le chemin du retour, il passa devant la bibliothèque, s'arrêtant un instant devant, pensif. Il posa alors les yeux sur la chienne assise à côté de lui. Celle-ci pencha la tête, curieuse.

\- On va s'arrêter là une seconde. Dit-il en attachant l'animal à l'extérieur avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Ho ? Ne serait-ce pas Hitsugaya-san ? Sourit la bibliothécaire.

\- Bonjour dame Yuri. Salua-t-il.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Hé bien… Shizuka est malade et doit rester chez elle quelques jours et heu…

Il vit soudainement le regard de la vieille femme s'illuminer avant de prendre une teinte amusée.

\- Et vous êtes venu lui chercher quelque chose pour l'aider à s'occuper pendant sa convalescence. S'amusa-t-elle en voyant le rougissement du jeune homme.

\- Quelque chose comme ça… Avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Ha les jeunes. Sourit Yuri avant de reprendre, se dirigeant vers l'étage, incitant le blanc à la suivre. Shizuka-chan a déjà lu beaucoup de livres ici, elle a toujours vécu à Ine après tout. Mais heureusement ma bibliothèque est grande et j'ai souvent de nouveaux arrivages. Ajouta-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une rangée d'ouvrages, laissant son doigt vagabonder sur les reliures. Ha ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant un livre à la couverture rouge de la rangée. Il me semble qu'elle ne l'a pas lu, je l'ai reçu récemment. Sourit-elle en tendant le livre au capitaine.

\- ''Poésie des fleurs printanières'' ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Un recueil de haiku. Shizuka aime les arts en général mais d'avantage la poésie et le chant. L'avez-vous déjà entendu chanter ?

\- Shizuka…chante ? Demanda-t-il, surprit.

\- Ho que oui et divinement bien ! Mais il est vrai qu'elle ne le fait pas souvent, admit la vieille femme. Disons que pour l'entendre il faut être très discret, par timidité elle ne le fait jamais devant les autres. Les seuls qui ont dû y avoir droit étaient sans doute ses parents, et peut-être Meiko, bien que je n'en sois pas certaine la concernant.

\- Je vois. Je ne savais pas. Shizuka est décidément une femme pleine de surprise.

\- Ho oui ! Rit Yuri. Elle nous surprend souvent ! Vous allez le lui prendre ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'ouvrage dans la main du jeune homme.

\- Heu, oui… Mais je ne suis pas inscrit ici…

\- Pas de souci ! Je vais vous faire une carte ! Sourit-elle en descendant au rez-de-chaussée.

Le capitaine soupira et la suivi. Yuri eut rapidement fini son inscription et une dizaines de minutes plus tard le jeune homme arrivait chez Shizuka.

En arrivant près de la maison de son amie le capitaine perçu des éclats de voix, qu'il attribua facilement à Meiko et Kei. Si eux étaient là, surement que Ren aussi. Il sourit doucement en les entendant rire, Shizuka était bien entourée et ça le soulageai que quelqu'un soit la pour prendre soin d'elle. Bien sur Meiko, Ren et Kei avaient toujours été là pour elle, ils étaient ses amis d'enfance après tout. Mais il était surtout soulagé en sachant qu'après son départ quelqu'un serait là pour l'aider à… à supporter ça. Perdre un ami était toujours douloureux, surtout qu'il ne savait pas si il pourrait revenir à Ine, et si oui dans combien de temps ? Deux semaines ? Un an ? Cinq ans ? Dix ans ? Un siècle ? C'était surement la raison pour laquelle il ne se liait jamais avec les humains et la raison pour laquelle il faisait en sorte que ses camardes fasse de même, pour ne pas souffrir ou faire souffrir.


	8. Chapitre 7: Départ

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le lundi de l'Undô kai arriva rapidement et Shizuka avait pu reprendre le travail après ses quelques jours de repos forcés. Ce matin là le capitaine se trouvait devant les grilles de l'école, assis dans un des arbres en face de celle-ci, regardant les élèves pratiquer différents sports ; football, course, relais, balle aux prisonniers, etc… Devant chacune des activités se trouvait un professeur, Shizuka, elle, était chargée de surveiller le match de football.

Après un moment le capitaine vit un des enfants tomber au sol et courir se réfugier dans les bras de Shizuka. La jeune femme se contenta de sourire gentiment en soignant le genou écorché de l'enfant avant de lui caresser les cheveux en le laissant repartir jouer.

\- Elle est très maternelle pas vrai ? Tonna une voix sous le capitaine.

Celui-ci sursauta et baissa les yeux, c'était Meiko. Le blanc haussa un sourcil avant de descendre à sa rencontre.

\- Effectivement. Répondit-il. Tu es là pour l'Undo kai ?

\- Exact ! J'ai un jour de repos aujourd'hui alors j'en profite pour venir voir Shizuka et les autres. Tu sais on a été scolarisé ici nous aussi, Shizuka, Kei, Ren et toutes les institutrices. Cette école est remplie de bons souvenirs. Assura-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- J'imagine oui. Sourit-il.

\- Tu viens te joindre à nous ?

\- Heu…

\- Ça ferai vraiment plaisir à Shizuka. Ajouta-t-elle.

Le capitaine hésita mais céda, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Par le passé il avait refusé de se joindre à la sœur du shinigami suppléant pour un match de football, pourtant il avait finalement accepté et même si il ne l'avait jamais avoué, ça n'avait pas été désagréable. Alors autant essayer cette fois ci.

Le duo entra et rejoignit Shizuka, qui les accueilli avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir. Sourit-elle.

\- Nous aussi, fit Meiko avant de désigner le capitaine, je l'ai trouvé devant l'entrée.

\- Tu faisais encore le voyeur ? Demanda la blanche, visiblement amusée.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Se défendit-il avant de voir les deux jeunes femmes rire, de toute évidence elles se moquaient de lui.

Défait il soupira puis sentit quelque chose buter contre son pied. Étonné il baissa les yeux et vit un ballon de football.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! On peut avoir le ballon s'il-vous-plait ? Demandèrent les élèves.

\- Bien sur. Acquiesça-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le ballon, faisant atterrir celui-ci directement dans les mains d'un des élèves.

A cela les élèves émirent des exclamations admiratives et excitées.

\- Tu as un bon coup de pied. Nota Meiko.

\- On va dire que je ne suis pas mauvais. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu as déjà fait du football ? S'enquit Shizuka, curieuse.

\- Un peu quand j'étais plus jeune, admit-il. _Même si ça ne date pas tant que ça._ Pensa-t-il.

\- Au lycée ? Demanda la brune.

\- Heu…

\- Collège ?

\- École primaire. Dit-il à mi-voix.

\- Ça date un peu alors. Mais tu as de bon reflexes !

\- Merci…

De son côté Shizuka retenait tant bien que mal son rire, elle se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre d'institutions à Soul Society.

Aux alentours de midi Ren vint rejoindre le trio et ils furent invités à manger avec les institutrices. Le pique-nique fut agréable même si un peu bruyant, il y avait beaucoup d'enfants après tout. L'après midi fut ponctué de l'arrivée des parents, du moins de ceux qui avaient pu se libérer. Ainsi, en fin d'après midi, les adultes se prirent au jeu et des matchs étaient organisés entre adultes, ce qui avait beaucoup amusés parents comme élèves. Bien vite on remarqua l'habilité d'Hitsugaya au football et un match eu lieu entre les meilleurs adultes dans ce domaine, les équipes étaient mixtes et comportaient cinq joueurs de chaque côté. L'équipe du capitaine fut composée de Meiko, Ren, Kaya et Austria, de l'autre côté se trouvait Kei, Eri, Ayako, deux autres parents, dont un père. Shizuka, quant à elle, faisait l'arbitre avec dame Yuri et dame Shusuran.

Le match était plus serré que ce à quoi le capitaine s'attendait, Kei se débrouillait vraiment bien, mais il avait la chance d'avoir Ren dans son équipe et en tant que policier le sport c'était son domaine alors il avait beaucoup d'endurance. Cela dit Meiko était plutôt douée aussi. De l'autre côté Ayako et l'autre père se défendaient vraiment bien.

Au final le match se conclu à 7-6 pour l'équipe Hitsugaya.

\- Hé bien, quel match ! Tu as de très bons restes Hitsugaya ! Félicita Meiko.

\- Merci, mais vous vous en êtes tous très bien sortis, vraiment. Assura-t-il.

\- Il faudra faire la revanche un de ses jours. Fit Kei, qui s'était étonnamment adouci avec le blanc.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Allez tout le monde, venez vous rafraichir, vous en avez besoin ! Invita dame Yuri en tendant des jus de fruits et des bouteilles d'eau.

Le capitaine resta un peu à l'écart, attendant qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour pouvoir aller se rafraichir. Il tourna la tête en sentant une main se poser sur son bras.

\- Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de cette journée ? Demanda tranquillement Shizuka.

\- C'était…

\- C'était ?

\- Plutôt pas mal.

\- Seulement ? S'amusa-t-elle.

Le blanc soupira et la vit sourire, elle savait qu'il n'était pas sincère. Jusqu'à quel point cette femme savait-elle lire en lui ?

\- C'était sympa. Dit-il finalement.

\- Tant mieux. Sourit-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose le denreishinki du jeune homme se mit à sonner, étonné il sortit l'appareil et lu silencieusement le message qu'il avait reçu, message venant du commandant lui-même. Son expression se fit plus sombre, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter la jeune femme à ses côtés. Après un instant il referma le clapet du téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche avec un soupir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non… ce n'est rien. Hésita-t-il. Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Non, rien. Je vais rentrer à l'auberge. Salut les autres pour moi. Dit-il en sortant de l'école. Hé, Shizuka. Fit-il avant de partir.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'en prie. Sourit-elle.

En rentrant dans sa chambre le capitaine se laissa tomber sur son lit, morose. Il avait aimé cette journée mais en un instant tout s'était envolé et la réalité de son travail l'avait impitoyablement rattrapé. Le commandant lui demandait de rentrer, ayant décidé d'observer la ville de loin pour voir si ce phénomène n'était pas tout bonnement naturel, étrange mais naturel. Il aurait souhaité le convaincre mais insister pour rester attirerai sa suspicion et il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'ennui, ni lui, ni qui que ce soit. Mais… Mais en plus d'un mois il avait apprit à aimer cette ville et ses habitants. C'était un endroit calme et agréable, entouré de nature, tout ce qu'il aimait. Et puis ici, ici il n'avait pas les responsabilités qu'il avait à Soul Society, ici il n'était que Toshiro Hitsugaya, et pas le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ici il avait… une vie normale. Peut-être était-ce… ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité… En tout cas quitter cet endroit ne l'enchantait pas, pas du tout même.

\- Que faire ? Soupira-t-il en posant un bras sur son visage.

\- _Peut-être devriez-vous déjà prévenir Shizuka-san ? Elle connait votre situation, elle comprendra plus facilement._

\- _C'est vrai mais…_

\- _Mais il faudra lui dire que vous partez._

\- _Oui…_

Le dragon n'ajouta rien, comprenant l'hésitation de son possesseur, d'un autre côté partir sans rien dire serait pire que tout, pour tout le monde, y comprit le jeune capitaine lui-même. Il devait partir dans trois jours alors il avait trois jours pour annoncer son départ.

* * *

Ainsi deux jours passèrent, deux jours durant lesquelles Shizuka remarqua sans mal l'inquiétude persistante et grandissante chez son ami aux cheveux blancs. Elle avait prit le parti d'attendre qu'il lui en parle de lui-même mais…

\- Toshiro ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant, Roda dans son sillage.

Le capitaine s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent marin soufflant sur la plage.

\- Oui ?

La jeune femme se tortilla sur place, ne sachant par où commencer.

\- Hé bien… Tu… tu sembles inquiet et … je me demandais si tu voulais en parler…

Le blanc fut d'abord surpris puis détourna les yeux en se grattant l'arrière du cou. Était-ce vraiment si visible ?

Devant son hésitation la jeune femme reprit.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler je ne te forcerai pas. Assura-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste… Hésita-t-il avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Je dois rentrer à Soul Society.

Il vit alors un éclat de tristesse passer dans les yeux de la blanche avant qu'elle ne demande d'une voix calme.

\- Quand ?

\- Je pars demain.

\- Je me doutais que tu repartirais mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la voix soudainement faible.

\- Je sais que c'est brusque et d'ailleurs je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, j'essayais de trouver le bon moment mais…

\- D'où ton comportement étrange ces deux derniers jours. Nota-t-elle.

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est possible mais je ne sais pas quand.

\- Je comprends… Dit-elle avant de marquer une pose.

\- Shizuka je…

\- Viens à la maison.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Hé bien… heu… c'est que…

Le capitaine retint de justesse un rire, jamais il n'avait vu Shizuka perdre ses moyens comme ça, le visage rouge de gêne.

\- C'est d'accord. Sourit-il.

\- Vrai… vraiment ?

\- Bien sur. S'amusa-t-il. Je ne manquerai pour rien au monde l'occasion de manger un de tes délicieux repas. Qui sait quand j'en aurai à nouveau le droit !

La jeune femme rit, il la comprenait décidément bien, trop bien même. Elle était parfois maladroite mais il comprenait toujours ses intentions. Cependant la nouvelle de son départ était un choc, elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverai si vite. A cette pensée elle eut un pincement au cœur, Hitsugaya était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour elle et le voir partir sans garantie de retour lui fendait le cœur. Elle avait espéré… qu'il ne parte jamais, qu'il reste ici, à Ine, avec elle et avec les autres. Ine sans lui était…

\- Shizuka ? Interrogea-t-il, inquiet face à son silence.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, plongeant un moment ses yeux améthyste dans ceux turquoise de son vis-à-vis, puis lui sourit doucement.

\- Je ferai un repas que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt ! Sourit-elle en reprenant leur marche.

Le capitaine eut un fin sourire, bien sur il avait remarqué la tristesse cachée dans son sourire mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre. Shizuka était forte et faisait de son mieux pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable. En un sens il lui en était reconnaissant, mais dans l'autre il savait qu'elle souffrait, cependant il avait l'impression qu'essayer de la réconforter serait la pire chose à faire… Les sentiments étaient… bien compliqués.

* * *

La soirée fut très agréable et le repas de Shizuka succulent, comme toujours. Durant la soirée ils avaient beaucoup discutés, d'eux mais aussi de Soul Society, du moins de ce que pouvait en dire légalement le capitaine. La jeune femme n'avait pas semblée surprise de son grade, elle disait que ça lui correspondait bien, plus que son pseudo métier d'écrivain en tout cas. Ils en avaient rit.

Mais plus la soirée avait avancée et plus le capitaine se sentait mal à l'idée de son départ, il n'avait pas envie de partir et il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, sinon il s'exposait à de gros ennuis, dont ni lui ni Shizuka n'avaient besoins.

A présent il était sur le point de repartir vers l'auberge, se tenant sur le palier de la jeune femme.

\- Je te remercie pour tout.

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie. Vraiment. Quand pars-tu ?

\- Demain matin.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire d'ici ? Je veux dire…

\- Oui. Sourit-il.

\- Tu aurais dû prévenir Meiko et Ren, au moins.

\- Surement… je te fais confiance pour le leur dire ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dit-elle en plaçant les mains sur les hanches.

Le capitaine rit puis la jeune femme reprit.

\- Tu ne reviendras pas avant un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mais pas tout de suite, vraisemblablement.

\- Je vois…

Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Alors promet moi quelque chose.

\- Si je suis capable de tenir cette promesse alors oui.

\- Viens passer nouvel an ici.

\- Nouvel an ?

\- Si tu ne peux pas revenir avant, viens nous voir à nouvel an, s'il te plait.

\- En général pour la nouvelle année on est assez libre, surtout en ces temps de paix, et il ne faut qu'un seul capitaine actif, au moins. Alors ça devrait être possible. Dans le cas contraire je te le ferai savoir.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- C'est une promesse. Acquiesça-t-il.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle, émue.

Le capitaine hésita à la prendre dans ses bras mais se ravisa, lui faisant un dernier signe de main avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

* * *

L'heure du départ avait sonné. Le capitaine se trouvait sous sa forme de shinigami, debout dans la grande cours du temple, Shizuka et Roda à côté de lui. Avec un soupir il ouvrit un senkaimon et un papillon de l'enfer vint virevolter autour de lui.

\- Alors c'est l'heure… Fit doucement la blanche, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

\- Il semblerai, oui. Admit-il non sans une certaine tristesse.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai vraiment aimé le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. Je te remercie, pour tout.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. J'ai vraiment aimé être ici et je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, toi et les autres aussi. Avoua-t-il, rougissant.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle, rougissante également.

A côté d'eux Roda leva les yeux au ciel et poussa sa maitresse dans les bras du jeune capitaine, qui la rattrapa in-extremis par les hanches. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, rougissants au possible.

\- Roda ! Gronda la jeune femme en s'écartant un peu du blanc.

La chienne émit un gloussement amusé en faisant joyeusement le tour du capitaine. Celui-ci sourit en la caressant derrière les oreilles.

\- Prend bien soin de ta maitresse. Lui murmura-t-il.

La chienne glapi avec joie et reparti vers la maison, laissant les deux jeunes seuls. Ils restèrent dans un silence maladroit un instant avant que la jeune femme ne se jette dans les bras du capitaine. Bien que surprit celui-ci l'enlaça à son tour, laissant reposer sa tête contre les doux cheveux blancs de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, qui leur paru bien trop court, puis ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas, restant néanmoins proches. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que la blanche ne dépose un baisé sur la joue du capitaine avec un sourire, les yeux humides.

\- À Bientôt. Murmura-t-elle.

Le blanc la regarda avant de l'enlacer à nouveau, plus fortement cette fois.

\- A bientôt, je te le promets. Lui murmura-t-il en respirant une dernière fois son doux parfum fleuri.

Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, laissant glisser sa main le long de sa joue avant de passer le portail. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un doux sourire.

\- A bientôt… Shizuka. Murmura-t-il en traversant le dangai.


	9. Chapitre 8: Douloureuse séparation

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Par ce que vous le valez bien et que je vous ai fait attendre un moment, voici un second chapitre aujourd'hui !

* * *

Un mois. Ça faisait un mois que le capitaine Hitsugaya était revenu d'Ine et ça faisait trois semaines que le vice-capitaine Matsumoto se faisait du souci. Son capitaine était… étrange. La semaine de son retour elle n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel chez lui, si ce n'est qu'il était parfois perdu dans ses pensées, mais rien d'inquiétant. Cependant les semaines suivantes elle commença à réellement se faire du souci. Son capitaine était de plus en plus souvent perdu dans ses pensées, baissant ainsi son rythme de travail habituel. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas au départ, elle avait toujours eu peur qu'un jour toute cette paperasse ait raison de lui et puis il faisait de moins en moins attention à ses retards, ça l'arrangeait. Mais petit à petit elle s'en inquiéta, non seulement il passait le plus clair de son temps perdu dans ses pensées, travaillant moins alors que la paperasse ne cessait d'augmenter, il soupirait de plus en plus souvent, le regard vide, et le comble, il ne la disputait plus et ne l'obligeait plus à faire son travail ! C'était plus qu'étrange, c'était inquiétant !

Au début elle s'était dit que c'était une nouvelle technique pour la faire culpabiliser et l'obliger à travailler, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Le pire avait été le jour où il n'avait reprit ni Hinamori, ni Ichigo, sur l'utilisation de son nom ou son titre. Même les deux shinigamis s'en étaient inquiété. Mais quand ils lui avaient demandé si il allait bien, il leur avait simplement dit que oui. Il n'y avait eu aucun changement de ton, aucun tique d'énervement, rien. Les deux shinigamis s'étaient tournés vers la rousse, qui avait haussé les épaules, leur disant qu'il était bizarre depuis quelques temps.

Depuis elle s'était assuré de faire son travail, trop inquiète. Elle avait même refusé les propositions d'Hisagi, Renji et Ikkaku pour aller boire avec eux, préférant garder un œil sur son capitaine. Elle s'était également assuré qu'il mange bien, ce qu'il semblait tout de même faire correctement. Mais il se montrait de plus en plus absent, triste parfois, les yeux dans le vague, soupirant souvent. Et il commençait même à griffonner des dessins sur les papiers qu'il avait sous la main. Elle y avait vu une occasion de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais elle découvrit bien vite que ces dessins, aussi bien fait soit-ils, n'avaient aucun sens. Il y avait des nuages, des chaises, une version miniature de leur bureau, des animaux parfois, surtout des chiens en fait. Même si cet indice revenait souvent elle doutait que le problème venait du fait qu'il souhaitait avoir un chien, si il en avait voulu un il aurait pu l'acheter à n'importe quand.

La rousse ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il disait toujours qu'il allait bien, parfois avec un petit sourire, ce qui avait encore plus inquiété la vice-capitaine. Cependant elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer son état, toute la division commençait à se faire du souci aussi, sans parler de quelques collègues capitaines, dont Shinji, qui avait été alerté par sa vice-capitaine, qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle se fait du souci. Mais même le blond avait été envoyé sur les roses, trop gentiment d'ailleurs. Il avait alors proposé à la vice-capitaine d'emmener le jeune homme à la quatrième division, mais si il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez Hitsugaya, c'était bien son entêtement. Il insistait sur le fait qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Parfois la rousse priait pour qu'il la rembarre avec ses répliques habituelles, ce qu'il ne faisait pas, malheureusement. Il était vrai que depuis la dernière guerre il avait changé, il était plus tranquille mais il était toujours aussi sarcastique ! Et maintenant, plus rien…

C'était décidé, elle allait lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, coute que coute et pour cela elle avait aussi besoin de l'aide d'Hinamori. Et une fois toutes les deux elles arriveraient à…

\- Je sors. Annonça le capitaine, coupant sa seconde de ses pensées.

\- Maintenant ? Mais il est tout juste 14h…

\- Je reviendrai après. Assura-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

\- Mais où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte.

\- Faire un tour. Dit-il avant de disparaitre dans un couloir.

La rousse soupira, elle devait vraiment appliquer son plan, rapidement.

De son côté le capitaine se baladait dans les rues commerçantes du Seireitei, sans but précis. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas trop de monde, surtout en semaine, alors il pouvait être tranquille et profiter du soleil. Au détour d'un parc il remarqua que les arbres avaient de moins en moins de feuilles, l'automne toucherait bientôt à sa fin et l'hiver prendrai place. L'automne… Jusqu'à présent ça avait été une saison comme une autre pour lui, les couleurs vermeilles étaient agréables et le temps se rafraichissait, ce qui était un vrai soulagement pour lui qui détestait l'été et la chaleur qui allait avec. Mais tout ça n'avait pas vraiment une grande importance pour lui, pourtant depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds à Ine l'automne était devenue spéciale pour lui. L'automne marquait sa rencontre avec Shizuka et le plaisir d'être d'avoir un endroit où il se sentait bien, heureux, sans responsabilités, où il pouvait être lui sans qu'on le juge. Ine était un endroit agréable, les gens étaient bons et semblaient mener une vie tranquille et paisible, loin de l'empressement et du stress des grandes villes. Peut-être était-ce lié à la nature entourant la ville, la mer, la plage, les collines, les montagnes, les forêts, les champs… Il aimait cette ville, plus que toutes celles qu'il avait pu visiter jusque là, et surement que la présent de Shizuka y était pour quelque chose. La jeune femme lui avait apprit à voir les choses autrement, les gens, les lieux… Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, il n'avait pas voulu partir.

\- Toshiro ? Intervint une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

En levant les yeux le jeune capitaine vit le shinigami suppléant en face de lui, un air mi-inquiet mi-curieux sur le visage.

\- Kurosaki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te retourne ta question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là planté au milieu de la rue ?

Le blanc cligna des yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de marcher.

\- Heu, rien. Je réfléchissais. Dit-il. Donc, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu n'es pas avec ta femme ?

\- J'avais deux trois trucs à faire ici, expliqua le roux, je dois aussi voir le commandant.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda le roux, inquiet.

\- Bien sur. Assura le capitaine. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as même pas reprit sur l'utilisation de ton nom…

\- Ha ? ça arrive j'imagine. Répondit-il simplement. A plus tard. Fit-il en reprenant son chemin, laissant un roux perplexe derrière lui.

\- Oui… à plus tard…

Une heure plus tard le capitaine décida de rentrer à la dixième division. En chemin il passa par de petites rues, qui lui firent immédiatement penser à celles d'Ine. Soudain un éclat à sa droite attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit une petite boutique, munie d'une petite vitrine. Curieux il s'approcha et regarda à travers le verre. En face de lui s'étendait divers bijoux, la plupart ayant de jolies formes traditionnelles. Il vit surtout des pinces et des épingles à cheveux, des kanzashis… mais également des inro, des peignes… Il distingua également des kimonos, haoris et autres vêtements traditionnels.

Une épingle retint son attention. Celle-ci était ornée d'une magnifique fleur de cerisier devant blanche au fur et à mesure où l'on s'écartait vers les extrémités, en dessous étaient pendues des pétales légèrement rosées et le tout était accompagné de quelques perles améthyste. Tout en cette épingle lui rappelait Shizuka, elle semblait faite pour elle. Sans réfléchir d'avantage il entra dans la boutique et acheta l'épingle. Celle-ci fut précautionneusement placée dans un écrin blanc et donnée au capitaine. D'un côté il aurait voulu l'offrir à Shizuka, mais de l'autre il voulait la garder, pour avoir toujours un rappel d'elle auprès de lui.

\- _Maitre, vous êtes un idiot._

Le capitaine soupira, il savait bien que la remarque du dragon n'avait rien à voir avec son achat en lui-même, mais plutôt à ce qu'il avait pensé après. En réalité le dragon n'avait cessé de lui dire cela depuis qu'il était rentré à Soul Society et même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il savait, au fond, qu'il avait raison.

\- _Vous auriez dû lui dire, regardez vous maintenant._

Le blanc soupira à nouveau, bien sur qu'il aurait dû mais ça aurait été encore plus difficile de la quitter et encore pire à supporter une fois rentré. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire à cause de ses sentiments. Le dragon n'ajouta rien, il savait qu'il avait raison.

Le capitaine reprit sa route, l'écrin soigneusement rangé dans son shihakusho. Avant de rentrer à la division il prit soin de déposer son achat dans ses quartiers, au cas où quelqu'un tomberai dessus par accident, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer pourquoi il gardait une épingle à cheveux, féminine qui plus est, dans son bureau. Surtout connaissant Matsumoto, qui se faisait toujours un plaisir de fouiller dans ses tiroirs dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

De retour à son bureau le capitaine était d'autant plus attristé, autant cet achat l'avait rendu heureux autant il avait encore plus envie de retourner à Ine pour aller voir Shizuka. C'était un infernal cercle vicieux. Avec un grognement il laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau, soupirant bruyamment.

\- Capitaine ? Intervint une voix quelque part au dessus de lui.

Avec un nouveau soupir il tourna la tête et leva les yeux. Il vit alors Matsumoto, l'air inquiète. Il s'en voulait de l'inquiéter ainsi mais il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait bien essayé de lui cacher son désarroi depuis qu'il était rentré mais elle semblait plus inquiète de jour en jour, au point qu'elle faisait d'elle-même son travail administratif. Bien sur ça l'avait étonné mais il lui en était reconnaissant, il pouvait lui faire confiance, et il pouvait essayer de penser à une solution. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, lui qui avait toujours les idées claires, d'autant plus en stratégie militaire, se retrouvait sans dessus dessous pour des questions de sentiments. C'était à pleurer de rire.

En fait ça avait toujours été comme ça, déjà quelques années auparavant il préférait éviter de se poser ce genres de questions, surtout au sujet d'Hinamori, il agissait à l'instinct dans ces cas là et ça ne finissait pas toujours de la meilleurs des façons. Il était plus impulsif et évitait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, de peur que ça change sa relation avec les autres ou la vision qu'il avait d'eux. Il fuyait, tout simplement. Mais à présent il se posait la question, tellement qu'il s'embrouillait l'esprit et ne savait plus quoi faire ou penser. Il n'arrivait plus à éviter d'y penser, ses propres sentiments le hantaient et il ne pouvait plus fuir sans se sentir terriblement mal. Sans parler d'Hyorinmaru, qui en plus de le sermonner sans cesse ne lui apportait ni aide ni réponse. Au fond il savait très bien quelles étaient les réponses mais il ne voulait pas les avouer, alors ça compliquait les choses, sans parler de la multitude d'ennui que tout ça lui apporterai. Il avait beau essayer de se dissuader, il n'y arrivait pas, non, en fait il ne pouvait pas. C'était à en devenir fou.

L'idée d'en parler à Matsumoto ou Hinamori lui avait bien traversé l'esprit mais le risque était que sous peu tout le seireitei soi mit au courant, et il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça. Sa grand-mère ? Si Hinamori allait la voir après elle lui dirait tout sans aucun doute, se justifiant en disant quelque chose comme ''elle se faisait du souci pour toi''. Et il reviendrai au premier résultat.

Il ne savait pas à qui se confier, le capitaine Kuchiki lui avait semblé un bon parti au départ, ayant été marié à une personne semblable à Shizuka, mais au vu de sa vision des lois et des codes, lui parler de Shizuka n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, loin de là.

A l'époque d'Unohana peut-être mais elle n'était malheureusement plus là, sans parler d'Ukitake, à lui il aurait sans doute pu tout raconter mais il les avait quittés lui aussi. A qui alors ? Il ne fallait déjà pas compter sur Kyoraku à l'époque alors maintenant qu'il était commandant encore moins et à plus forte raison. Soi fon certainement pas, elle qui suivait scrupuleusement les règles… Il écartait d'office les capitaines des divisions 3, 7, 8, 11 et 12. Quant à Hirako… il avait un doute. Cet homme avait longtemps vécu dans le monde des humains mais il doutait que ce serait une bonne idée, Hinamori avait beaucoup changé à son contact, pas en mal mais disons qu'il avait exacerbé son ancien caractère, celui qu'elle avait au rukongai. Quant à la 4ème division… Il n'était pas assez proche d'Isane pour se confier à elle. Et il ne mettait même pas les vice-capitaines en lis.

\- Heu… capitaine ? Reprit Matsumoto, inquiète de ne pas le voir répondre, une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il finalement en se redressant.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous savez, vous pouvez tout me dire. Je vois bien que vous êtes préoccupé par quelque chose depuis un moment.

\- Pour que ça fasse le tour du Seireitei dès que tu seras allé boire avec Abarai, Hisagi et je ne sais qui encore ? Non merci.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, embêtée. Le capitaine soupira, il savait qu'elle voulait sincèrement l'aider et il était injuste avec elle, il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas allé boire depuis un moment.

\- Excuse-moi. Soupira-t-il. Je vais bien. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Je me demandais… comme les fêtes de fin d'années ne vont pas tarder… Et puis votre anniversaire…

Son anniversaire, il n'y pensait même plus, d'un autre côté il n'y avait jamais porté beaucoup d'importance mais cette année… cette année il regrettait de ne pouvoir le fêter avec Shizuka. En y repensant il ne connaissait pas non plus sa date d'anniversaire… Il s'injuria lui-même une dizaine de fois, il aurait dû le lui demander ! Ou alors demander à Meiko, Ren ou Kei, quoi que Kei ne lui aurait peut être pas donné…

\- Capitaine ? Reprit une nouvelle fois la rousse, voyant son capitaine de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, allait-il l'être à chacun de ses mots ?

\- Hein ? Oui ?

\- Je parlais des fêtes à venir…

\- Oui ? Et ? Tu sais, tu ne m'y trainera pas plus cette année que les années précédentes.

La rouquine gonfla les joues mais reprit.

\- Et si on ne fait ça qu'entre nous ?

\- Qui ça nous ?

\- Hinamori, votre grand-mère, vous et moi.

Pour une fois l'idée lui plaisait mais…

\- Je ne peux pas. Dit-il finalement

\- Comment ? S'étonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme était persuadée qu'il accepterai, oui il n'aimait pas les fêtes mais si ça ne se faisait qu'avec sa famille il n'avait aucune raison de refuser… Elle avait eu cette idée avec Hinamori, voyant le blanc aussi déprimé elles s'étaient dit que ça lui remontrerai le moral de passer les fêtes avec sa famille, alors pourquoi ?

\- Du moins pour nouvel an. Ajouta-t-il, voyant l'expression blessée et déçue de sa seconde.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Nouvel an c'est si important !

\- Je… Hésita-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un et je compte bien la tenir. C'est tout.

\- Mais…

\- C'est comme ça, Matsumoto.

\- Et à qui vous avez fait cette promesse ? Demanda-t-elle, plus curieuse qu'en colère.

\- Quelqu'un. Rougit-il avant de changer de sujet. Mais si tu promets de te tenir à carreau je veux bien qu'on fasse mon anniversaire tous ensemble. Et quand je dis tous c'est les personnes que tu as cité, pas une de plus.

La rousse voulu ajouter quelque chose mais se tue, il avait accepté pour son anniversaire, c'était déjà ça de gagné, non ? Elle se promit alors de tout faire pour qu'il passe un joyeux anniversaire et que ça lui remonte le moral. Mais elle se demandait tout de même qui était cette personne à qui il avait fait cette promesse pour le nouvel an. Peut-être Hinamori serait-elle au courant ? Elle en doutait, mais il valait mieux lui demander, au cas où.

\- D'accord. Concéda-t-elle. Merci capitaine, vous verrez, vous ne serez pas déçu !

Le blanc acquiesça avec un discret sourire, elle prenait vraiment soin de lui. Il était heureux de l'avoir comme seconde, vraiment.

\- Merci, Matsumoto. Murmura-t-il.


	10. Chapitre 9: Grand-mère

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas, seuls les oc sont à moi.

* * *

Le 20 décembre arriva rapidement et avec lui les premières neiges hivernales. Le capitaine sentait que la neige allait tomber toute la journée, peut-être même toute la nuit, et cette perspective lui plaisait. La neige, en plus d'être son élément naturel, l'apaisait, l'aidait à réfléchir. Il aimait la neige. Mais cette année elle lui rappelait particulièrement Shizuka, blanche comme ses cheveux, tombant doucement et silencieusement…

Le capitaine secoua la tête, encore une fois ses pensées étaient tournées vers Shizuka. Au fond de son âme il entendit Hyorinmaru marmonner, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre ce que disait le dragon pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il lui répétait depuis un mois et demi. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il avait saisi et lui demander de l'aider au lieu de grogner, il avait toujours la même réponse ''réfléchissez'' ou '' vous êtes un idiot'' ou encore ''vous auriez dû lui dire''… Son dragon n'était d'aucune aide, à tel point qu'il commençait à se demander si le dragon ne lui répondait pas ça justement parce que lui non plus n'avait pas de réponse. Cependant à chaque fois que cette pensée le traversait il obtenait un grognement d'avertissement du dragon de glace.

Avec un haussement d'épaule le capitaine soupira avant d'entendre la porte de son bureau claquer.

\- Taicho ! S'exclama joyeusement Matsumoto en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Matsumoto. Soupira-t-il.

\- Ho taicho, fit-elle en gonflant les joues, vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu… Hésita-t-il.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérable. Soupira la rousse en secouant la tête. On est le 20 décembre !

\- Le 20… ho…

\- Ho ? C'est tout ? Taicho ! Vous oubliez votre anniversaire presque tous les ans, vous ne changerez jamais. Gémit-elle. Enfin bon, heureusement que je suis là ! N'oubliez pas, on passe la soirée tous ensemble chez votre grand-mère !

\- Oui, oui, je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Bien sur, comme le jour que l'on est aussi. Répliqua-t-elle alors que son supérieur émit un grognement. Enfin bon, ces derniers temps vous êtes toujours dans la lune alors vous êtes excusé !

\- Toujours dans la… quoi ? Je ne suis pas dans la lune !

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard subjectif, que le capitaine tenta d'ignorer en détournant les yeux. Finalement elle soupira en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ne venez pas en uniforme au moins et rendez-vous à 19 heures. Je compte sur vous.

\- Je serai là, Matsumoto.

\- Ne vous perdez pas en route. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- J'ai grandi là bas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

\- Sauf si vous vous retrouvez à nouveau dans la lune !

Cette fois le capitaine émit un long et audible soupir.

\- Vous verrez, ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Je suppose. Admit-il.

\- Allez courage ! Sourit-elle avant de partir vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en la suivant du regard.

\- Préparer la fête bien sur !

\- Matsumoto… Grogna le blanc.

\- Avec Hinamori aussi ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Mouais, et les papiers sur ton bureau ?

La rousse le regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et de joie avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, non sans lancer un ''je compte sur vous capitaine !''

\- Matsumoto !

* * *

18h15, la nuit était tombée sur le Seireitei et pour la première fois de sa vie le capitaine de la 10ème division se trouvait hésitant devant son armoire. Que mettre ? Un kimono ou des vêtements humains ? Habituellement il partait en uniforme sans se poser de questions mais voilà, non seulement Matsumoto lui avait demandé de faire un effort mais en plus il savait que ça ferait surement plaisir à sa grand-mère et à Hinamori. Auparavant il en aurait fait fi mais… Il s'adoucissait, visiblement.

Le jeune homme soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux puis posa à nouveau les yeux sur ses affaires rangées en face de lui. Soudain son regard tomba sur la chemise blanche que lui avait confiée Shizuka, celle de son père. Il avait d'abord refusé de la garder puis avait accepté l'offre de la jeune femme, n'ayant pu se résoudre à s'en séparer.

Il se saisi du vêtement, c'était une simple chemise blanche dont l'intérieur des manches et du col étaient violets. Il n'avait eu l'occasion de la porter qu'une fois, le jour où il avait passé la nuit chez Shizuka, quand elle avait été malade. Il avait aimé la matinée passée avec elle et il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là, du bonheur. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux et serein, enfin il avait pu être lui-même, Toshiro Hitsugaya et pas le capitaine de la 10ème division Toshiro Hitsugaya. Pas de rang, pas de responsabilités, juste lui.

Le capitaine sourit finalement, oui, il porterai ça ce soir. En regardant l'heure le capitaine s'activa, il avait été perdu dans ses pensées plus longtemps qu'il l'avait pensé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il fut près et parti pour Junrinan. La première fois qu'il y était retourné avec son apparence actuelle la plupart des gens lui avaient demandé si il était le grand frère du capitaine Hitsugaya, ce qui avait eu comme un air de déjà vu pour lui. Mais le plus amusant avait été leurs expressions quand il avait expliqué qu' _il_ était le capitaine Hitsugaya.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin près de la maison dans laquelle il avait grandit. Bien qu'il fasse nuit il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas changé, le même bois foncé couvrait les murs extérieurs, les mêmes engawa étaient propres et entretenus et une douce lumière s'échappait des fenêtres et des shoji. Il sourit doucement, il aurait aimé amener Shizuka ici, lui montrer où il avait grandit, comme elle lui avait fait visiter le temple dans lequel elle était née et avait vécue. Au vu de son univers, elle aurait aimé cet endroit, surement.

Il entendit alors des voix venir de la bâtisse, de toute évidence il était le dernier et les filles à l'intérieur semblaient s'activer avant son arrivée. Leur enthousiasme le touchait, ça avait toujours été le cas mais il se l'avouait plus facilement depuis quelques temps. Même si elle n'était pas là, Shizuka avait toujours une certaine influence sur lui, finalement. Au fond il savait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire.

\- Taicho ! S'exclama Matsumoto depuis l'entrée de la maison, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées. Ne restez pas au milieu du jardin la tête dans les nuages !

\- Je n'ai pas la tête dans les nuages. Soupira-t-il en rejoignant la bâtisse.

\- Mais bien sur. Ironisa la rousse. J'aime bien votre chemise ! Sourit-elle.

\- Heu… merci. Hésita-t-il.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vue, tu l'as achetée récemment ? Demanda Hinamori.

\- Plus ou moins. Dit-il vaguement.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes voulurent questionner le blanc à nouveau elles furent coupée par l'arrivée de la grand-mère des deux plus jeunes, au grand soulagement du jeune homme.

\- Bonsoir mon petit fils, joyeux anniversaire. Sourit la vieille femme.

\- Bonsoir grand-mère, merci. Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Tu arrives à temps pour le diner, ce soir j'ai fait tout ce que tu aimes.

\- Tu es un ange grand-mère.

La vieille femme sourit et le groupe se dirigea vers la salle à manger. L'ambiance fut chaleureuse et agréable et pour une fois le jeune capitaine se permit de se détendre et d'apprécier la fête. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après le traditionnel gâteau d'anniversaire, le blanc s'isola sur l'engawa près des chambres, pensif, tandis que Matsumoto et Hinamori avaient ouvertes une bouteille de saké, le maximum qu'il avait autorisé à sa vice-capitaine.

Alors qu'il regardait le ciel nocturne il sentit une douce présence s'installer à ses côtés. En tournant la tête il vit sa grand-mère regarder le ciel.

\- Habituellement tu vas sur le toit. Nota-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il, mais ce soir j'avais l'impression que je devais être là.

La femme resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre.

\- Y a-t-il une raison à cela ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son petit fils soupira doucement, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait dire. De son côté la vieille femme était au courant de son comportement étrange depuis quelques temps, Momo lui en avait parlé, mais elle attendait que le jeune homme se confie à elle par lui-même, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Si toute fois il ne souhaitait pas lui parler de ses soucis alors elle savait se montrer patiente, il finissait toujours par venir la voir, peu importe le temps que ça lui prenait.

\- Hé bien je… Hésita le capitaine.

\- Si tu ne souhaites pas en parler c'est ton droit, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. Rassura-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le sol.

\- Je…

Il hésitait, devait-il vraiment lui parler de Shizuka, d'Ine, de sa mission ? Une partie de lui savait que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler, l'autre voulait garder ça pour lui et lui seul. Avec un soupir il se résigna à tout raconter à sa grand-mère, faisant tout de même attention à ce qu'Hinamori et Matsumoto n'écoutent pas la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec sa grand-mère.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Avoua-t-il.

En voyant l'expression confuse de son ainée il précisa.

\- Une femme.

Le visage ridé de la vieille femme se mit alors à briller et un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine excitation.

Gêné le blanc se contenta d'hocher la tête mais ne sut par où commencer.

\- Comment est-elle ? S'enquit la grand-mère, remarquant la confusion de son petit-fils.

\- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir les mots justes mais… elle est… unique. On a le même âge physique, commença-t-il, elle a de longs cheveux blancs argentés, ondulés, et des yeux… des yeux améthystes.

Le jeune homme se laissa alors entrainer par ses sentiments et décrit entièrement la jeune femme à sa grand-mère, son caractère, ses hobbies, ses amis, Roda… Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de la jeune femme sa grand-mère remarqua qu'une douce lueur éclairait le regard de son petit-fils, pour elle ça ne faisait aucun doute, il aimait cette femme et pas seulement comme une amie. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui parle de tout cela, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de filles jusqu'ici et elle avait mit cela sur le compte de sa jeunesse, mais à présent elle était heureuse pour lui, il méritait d'être heureux. De plus la jeune femme qu'il d'écrivait semblait être tout à fait charmante et agréable, il lui tardait d'en entendre plus à son sujet et même de la rencontrer, elle ne doutait pas qu'elles s'entendraient à merveille.

A la fin de son récit elle remarqua qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de leur première rencontre, cependant quand elle lui posa la question elle le vit devenir sombre, sa joie soudainement évaporée. Elle se dit alors que la raison de son état récent avait un lien avec cela et non pas seulement parce qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Elle le vit hésiter un moment avant qu'il ne lui fasse promettre de garder ça pour elle, absolument. Étonnée elle hocha la tête et il lui raconta son arrivée à Ine, la raison de sa présence là bas et sa première rencontre avec Shizuka, leur échange de regard ce jour là… Elle le vit alors nostalgique mais souriant, les yeux brillants levés vers le ciel étoilé. Et puis il lui parla de son départ d'Ine il y a près de deux mois. Elle comprenait mieux à présent, elle comprenait ses tourments, il était amoureux, oui, mais d'une humaine… Elle se sentit alors peinée pour lui, alors qu'il semblait avoir trouvé le bonheur qu'il méritait, il ne pouvait que le contempler et non le vivre comme il le voudrait. Mais que lui dire dans ce cas là ? Si elle l'encourageait à tout de même lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait il tombait dans une relation interdite et dangereuse, pour eux deux, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de l'en dissuader, il semblait si heureux en lui parlant de cette jeune femme.

La vieille femme tourna alors la tête vers son petit fils, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu es très amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas mon petit-fils ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, rougissant au possible. Sa réaction fit doucement rire la vieille femme, qui prit sa réaction pour une affirmation.

\- Grand-mère… Dit-il, reprenant son sérieux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

La femme posa les yeux sur le ciel étoilé puis répondit doucement.

\- Toshiro, tu es le seul à pouvoir choisir ce que tu désires le plus. Mais sache que quelque soit ta décision, je ne veux que ton bonheur, peu importe qui ou quoi peut te l'apporter. Si ça doit être une humaine et bien soit, moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, surtout qu'elle a l'air tout à fait charmante cette jeune femme. Sourit-elle.

\- Mais…

\- Les lois ?

\- Oui…

\- Toshiro, sache que tu n'es pas seul, tu as des amis fidèles qui sont près à t'aider. Quoi que tu décides ils seront de ton côté, j'en suis convaincue. Je veux que tu sois heureux mon petit-fils.

Il la regarda un moment, ne sachant quoi dire, puis sourit doucement.

\- Merci grand-mère, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour.

\- Bien. Acquiesça-t-elle. Au fait, reprit-elle, est-elle la raison pour laquelle tu ne passes pas nouvel an ici ?

Le jeune homme rougit à nouveau en détournant le regard.

\- Oui… Murmura-t-il.

Sa grand-mère rit de bon cœur.

\- Alors profites-en pour faire ce qu'il faut à ce moment là. Assura-t-elle.

\- Je… Oui.

Au fond de son esprit le capitaine entendit son dragon rire, entièrement d'accord avec la grand-mère de son maitre. Le blanc grogna mais ne commenta pas.

Finalement le capitaine termina la soirée dehors, à regarder le ciel nocturne, pensif mais résigné.

Quelques jours plus tard arriva le moment tant attendu par le dixième capitaine, le jour du départ pour Ine, le 31 décembre.


	11. Chapitre 10: Retour à Ine

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas, seuls les oc sont à moi

Parce que j'ai mis un temps monstrueux pour poster un nouveau chapitre, je vous en offre un second !

* * *

En arrivant ce matin là le capitaine fut agréablement surprit de voir Ine sous une douce couche de neige. Avant aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas imaginé que c'était si beau, doucement enneigé. Pourtant il avait aimé voir Ine en automne, entièrement entouré de couleurs enflammées. Bien qu'il n'aime pas la chaleur, ce spectacle flamboyant ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Le capitaine sourit, Ine était vraiment un hameau magnifique, il aimait cet endroit, plus que nul autre.

En regardant à travers les arbres il vit le front de mer doucement couvert de glace, ça ne devait pas arranger les pêcheurs, mais l'air marin était toujours là et la brise matinale apportait son odeur et ses bienfaits. Le capitaine sourit à nouveau, tout ça lui avait manqué, il trouvait dommage qu'ils n'aient pas la mer à Soul Society.

En regardant sa montre le capitaine se dit qu'il était peut-être arrivé un peu tôt, mais contrairement à sa première arrivée à Ine, il savait exactement où aller. C'est d'un pas léger que le jeune homme se dirigea vers le centre ville, encore silencieux en ce début de matinée.

Durant son trajet le blanc passa devant l'école, vide en cette période de vacance, et s'arrêta un instant devant les grilles. Sans les cris des enfants cet endroit passait bien triste aux yeux du capitaine, bien sur ce n'était pas la seule raison mais il avait longtemps observé cet endroit durant sa première visite et sans personne le bâtiment ne semblait plus dégager la joie qu'il abritait auparavant.

Le capitaine ferma brièvement les yeux avant de reprendre son chemin. Il déambula dans les rues enneigées un moment avant d'apercevoir sa destination, la bibliothèque. Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé, la seule différence résidait dans la couche de neige couvrant le toit et les stalactites présentes sur les poutres extérieures.

Et puis il la vit, la raison même de sa présence en ce lieu ce matin là, Shizuka. Comme il l'avait deviné elle était là, tranquillement adossée à la façade, un livre entre les mains, Roda à ses pieds, tout comme le jour de leur rencontre. La jeune femme ne sembla pas remarquer son approche, aussi il en profita pour la détailler du regard.

Elle portait un duffle-coat blanc, une jupe grise avec des collants mi-cuisses noirs aux extrémités blanches et des bottines brunes clair. Enfin était nouée autour de son cou une épaisse écharpe en laine rouge.

Quand bien même le temps avait passé depuis leur rencontre, le capitaine n'arrivait toujours pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme, en avait-il seulement envie d'ailleurs ?

Le jeune homme profita du fait qu'il n'ait pas été remarqué pour aller silencieusement se placer à l'opposé de la jeune femme, de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Soudain il vit Roda redresser les oreilles et lever la tête vers lui. En le voyant la chienne secoua vigoureusement la queue en se relevant pour le rejoindre, jappant de joie.

Étonnée la blanche leva les yeux de son roman et les posa sur Roda. Elle vit alors la chienne sauter sur l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis des mois. Celui-ci avait un genou à terre et caressait la chienne derrière les oreilles, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre un instant alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur le capitaine. Il n'avait pas changé, égal à lui-même. Il portait une chemise noire, et ce malgré le froid hivernal, un pantalon en jean foncé, des converses noires et blanches et une écharpe turquoise.

Finalement un doux sourire prit place sur son visage.

\- Tu es revenu. Dit-elle avec émotion tandis que le blanc se relevait pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je te l'avais promis. Sourit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

La blanche acquiesça et enlaça le capitaine. Celui-ci, bien que surprit, lui rendit son étreinte, heureux.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Avoua la jeune femme à mi-voix.

\- Moi aussi, beaucoup. Admit le capitaine en resserrant son étreinte, profitant du doux parfum fleuri qui lui avait tant manqué.

Les deux jeunes restèrent ainsi un moment, Roda assise joyeusement non loin d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière les sortent de leurs pensées.

\- Vous serez sans doute mieux au chaud, les tourteaux. S'amusa Yuri, la bibliothécaire.

D'un homme les deux blancs s'écartèrent en bafouillant quelques mots, rouges de gêne, tentant d'expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. La femme en fit fi et sourit avec amusement en les laissant entrer.

* * *

\- Comment ça danser ? Demanda le capitaine avec étonnement alors que les deux blancs retournaient au temple.

\- Pour la cérémonie du nouvel an, je fais ça tous les ans. Sourit-elle. C'est une tradition familiale, ma mère le faisait, tout comme ma grand-mère et sa mère avant elle. C'est ma mère qui m'a tout apprit. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Ce n'est qu'une dance traditionnelle, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Assura-t-elle.

\- Et les stands ? Et le temple ? Qui s'occupe de tout ça si tu es avec nous pour la soirée ?

\- Des bénévoles, surtout des gens seuls pour la soirée. Dame Yuri et dame Yunohana se sont également proposées.

\- C'est gentil de leur part.

\- Oui et elles m'aident tous les ans pour les festivals au temple, je leur en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Sourit-elle alors qu'ils passaient le Torii principal.

Le capitaine découvrit alors le temple entièrement paré pour les festivités du soir même. Des deux côtés du torii se trouvait de quoi accrocher des ex-voto ema, l'allée centrale était entourée de stand divers et colorés et de-ci de-là étaient accrochées des lanternes traditionnelles, tout aussi colorées. Enfin les différents hôtels étaient décorés en conséquence des évènements.

En traversant le sanctuaire le capitaine remarqua une estrade placée près du temple principal.

Le capitaine repensa alors à la danse qu'allait exécuter son amie. Bien sur il avait déjà vu des danses traditionnelles, elles étaient récurrentes à Soul Society à cette période de l'année, la plus reconnue étant celle des Kuchiki. Ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré mais cette fois il s'agissait de Shizuka. En réalité il n'était pas vraiment surprit que la jeune femme pratique la danse traditionnelle, ça lui correspondait, elle avait la beauté, la grâce et la patience pour.

\- _Nul doute qu'elle sera éblouissante. Et je ne parle pas que de sa danse._ Fit Hyorinmaru.

\- _Tu as peut-être raison mais je me passerai bien de tes commentaires._ Grogna le blanc.

Le jeune homme soupira en entendant rire son dragon. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son zanpakuto était un véritable entremetteur. Il se demandait si Matsumoto ou Haineko n'avaient pas quelque chose à voir avec ça, les connaissant, elles en étaient tout à fait capables.

\- Toshiro ? Tu viens ? S'enquit la blanche, voyant que son ami ne la suivait pas.

\- Oui. Répondit-il en hochant la tête. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, excuse-moi.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude présente dans ses yeux améthyste.

\- Non, je t'assure, rassura-t-il, j'admirai le travail qui avait été fait pour décorer le temple.

\- Ça nous a prit un moment mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le faire, c'était convivial. Sourit-elle. On est assez fiers du résultat !

\- Vous pouvez. Meiko, Ren et Kei ont aidé aussi ?

\- Bien sûr. Affirma la jeune femme. Mais plus Kei que Ren et Mei, ils sont beaucoup prit par leur travail ces derniers temps. Mais ils seront là ce soir. Sourit-elle.

\- Je comprends, la fin d'année est toujours comme ça. Soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est du vécu. Rit-elle.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des montagnes de papiers qu'il devait traiter en fin d'année, c'était toujours plus du double de ce qu'il faisait habituellement. En comptant les papiers de sa vice-capitaine, bien sur. D'un autre côté il voulait toujours rattraper le retard accumulé durant l'année, voulant commencer une nouvelle année sans aucun document en retard.

Après un nouveau soupir le capitaine vit son amie rire doucement, amusée. En levant les yeux il vit qu'ils étaient arrivés chez la jeune femme et il remarqua qu'elle avait placé un kadomatsu sur le seuil de sa porte et un shimekazari au dessus. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, elle vivait dans un temple après tout, elle tenait beaucoup aux traditions.

La jeune femme le fit entrer et lui indiqua la chambre qu'elle avait préparée pour lui. Il la remercia et partit y installer les quelques affaires qu'il avait prises avec lui. Comme le reste de la maison la chambre était traditionnelle, lumineuse, pratique et chaleureuse. Sur sa droite se trouvait un tokonoma avec un bouquet de poinsettias rouges et blancs et un kakejiku avec un sumi-e représentant la baie d'Ine. Une belle œuvre pensa le jeune homme avant de tourner les yeux sur sa gauche, où se trouvait un grand oshiire. Derrière lui se trouvait un mur en bois contre lequel était installé un benkyôzukue et en face de lui se trouvait de grands shôji. Enfin, au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand futon aux couvertures ciel sur lequel étaient posés quelques vêtements.

Le capitaine sourit à l'attention et posa son sac à terre avant de s'emparer des dits vêtements. Il y avait trois chemises, une rouge, une bleu glace et une noire, deux vestes, une noire et une blanche, et enfin deux pantalons sombres. Shizuka avait l'œil pour savoir quelles étaient ses couleurs. Cela dit, en y repensant bien, il se rappelait aussi que son père avait les cheveux argentés, ça devait aider. Il ne serai d'ailleurs pas étonné que les vêtements qu'il avait en mains aient été les siens.

Finalement le blanc soupira et commença à ranger ses affaires avant d'aller rejoindre la jeune femme qui s'activait dans la cuisine.

\- Je peux t'aider ? S'enquit-il.

La blanche sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

\- Excuse-moi, rit-il, je ne voulais pas. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Ho non, j'ai presque fini, sourit-elle. Tu as déjeuné ?

\- Pas vraiment, un thé.

La jeune femme eue l'aire surprise.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas tout ce que tu prends tout de même ?

\- Peut être ? Répondit-il avec un sourire crispé alors que la jeune femme en face de lui hémi un soupir dépité.

\- Alors heureusement que tu viens ici ! Sourit-elle finalement.

\- Je pense oui, je ne me permettrais pas de rater un de tes merveilleux repas ! S'amusa-t-il.

La blanche rit avant de l'inviter à s'assoir tandis qu'elle apportait le petit déjeuner. Le capitaine n'était habituellement pas un grand mangeur mais il devait bien avouer que la cuisine de Shizuka était la meilleure qu'il connaisse, aussi il n'eut aucun problème pour manger tout ce qu'il y avait en face de lui, quitte à en redemander.

Une fois le repas disparu le duo partit se promener sur la plage avec Roda. Cette balade permit au capitaine de saluer dame Yunohana ainsi que quelques personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer durant l'Undo Kai. Mais plus encore ils purent discuter des derniers mois passés l'un sans l'autre.

\- Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, fit le jeune homme.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne t'avais pas posé la question, mais quand es-tu née ?

\- Le 20 mars, sourit-elle, et toi alors ?

Le capitaine eu un moment d'arrêt, le 20 mars ? Le premier jour du printemps… ça lui convenait si bien…

\- Toshiro ?

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai été un peu surpris.

\- Surpris ? Questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Je suis du 20 décembre.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, elle comprenait mieux sa surprise, lui était né le premier jour de l'hiver… C'était… Elle ne put retenir un rire franc, vite suivie du blanc.

\- Quel genre de coïncidence est-ce ? Rit-elle.

\- Va savoir ! Répondit-il en essayant de calmer son rire.

Coïncidence ? Destin ? Hyorinmaru aimait à penser que quelque soit la raison c'était une bonne chose. Tout deux étaient nés le premier jour de deux saisons qui se côtoyaient, hiver, printemps… L'hiver rugueux permettait à la nature de se reposer avant de doucement renaitre au printemps, la douce saison qui précédait l'hiver. Hyorinmaru avait entendu un jour une histoire qui demandait ce que devenait la neige à la fin de l'hiver, normalement la raison était qu'elle disparaissait et devenait de l'eau, mais en réalité elle disparaissait pour laisser place au printemps.

Étrangement ce qu'il se passait entre son maitre et la jeune femme lui rappelait cette histoire. Bien sur le jeune homme n'allait pas disparaitre mais il allait s'apaiser, s'adoucir, et ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose pour lui.


	12. Chapitre 11: Promesses heureuses

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Voilà un jolie chapitre plein d'émotion !

* * *

La journée du 31 décembre fut surtout utilisée pour préparer la soirée à venir, aussi bien au niveau de la maison que du temple. Le capitaine avait pu voir combien Shizuka était organisée et combien elle savait se faire écouter et mener un groupe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse faire preuve d'autant de leadership et honnêtement, il s'en sentait plutôt heureux, elle ne cessait de le surprendre.

Bien sur lui aussi avait mit la main à la patte et avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider, heureusement Meiko, Ren et Kei ne tardèrent pas à arriver et à aider à leur tour. Ainsi, en fin de journée, tout était près à temps pour le festival. Qui ouvrit ses portes à 18h30, une fois la nuit tombée.

Le blanc remarqua rapidement que le temple attirait beaucoup de monde et que l'animation ne manquait pas. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte de l'ampleur que ça avait dans le monde des humains.

\- Pas mal hein ? Intervint Meiko en arrivant à son niveau.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ça.

\- Ha oui ? Tu es déçu ou agréablement surpris ?

\- Agréablement surpris, je dirai.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la représentation de Shizuka. Sourit-elle avec malice.

\- C'est vrai. Admit-il avec un sourire.

Bien qui ne le dise pas, il était réellement impatient de voir ça. La danse traditionnelle semblait faite pour Shizuka mais l'imaginer faire et la voir faire étaient deux choses bien différentes. Mais il était certain d'une chose, ce serait magnifique, sans aucun doute.

\- Je vais te laisser, je dois aider Shizuka à se préparer.

\- Entendu. Acquiesça-t-il en tournant à nouveau les yeux sur le festival.

Bientôt il fut rejoint de Ren et Kei, bien que se dernier ne semblait pas très heureux de le voir, ce que le capitaine se contenta d'ignorer. Le trio fit rapidement le tour des animations et alla attendre près de la scène où allait se dérouler la danse.

L'heure de la représentation approcha rapidement et de plus en plus de monde se massa près de la scène. Non loin de celle-ci se trouvait une autre estrade, plus petite, et Meiko s'y installa avec dame Yuri. Toutes deux portaient des kimonos traditionnels, rouge pour Meiko et violet pour dame Yuri. Chacune possédait un instrument traditionnel, Meiko avait un shamisen et dame Yuri un koto. Le capitaine s'étonna que la vive Meiko joue du shamisen, un instrument voué à inspirer le calme autant qu'il en fallait pour apprendre à en jouer.

\- Étonnant pas vrai ? S'amusa Ren.

\- Inattendu. Avoua-t-il, non sans un certain amusement.

\- Elle avait appris avec dame Mishiro. Ajouta Kei.

\- Dame Mishiro ?

Les deux garçons le regardèrent avec surprise avant que Ren ne reprenne.

\- Dame Mishiro était la mère de Shizuka, son père se nommait Ame. Shizuka ne t'a jamais parlé d'eux ?

\- Plus ou moins mais comme la question semble délicate je ne l'ai pas interrogée d'avantage.

\- Je comprends. Assura le noiraud. Elle les aimait énormément, c'était des gens bien. Je trouve qu'elle leur ressemble beaucoup. Sourit-il.

Vu qui était Shizuka le capitaine ne doutait pas une seconde de ses dires. Il aurait aimé les rencontrer et les connaitre. Cela dit ils étaient surement à Soul Society alors… alors peut être… Non, malgré son envie non seulement ils étaient surement séparé mais en plus c'était contre les lois… mais… mais personne ne pouvait savoir pourquoi il les cherchait, pas vrai ? Il secoua la tête, avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il risquerait de leur créer des ennuis et pas qu'à eux.

Soudain les sons du shamisen et du koto résonnèrent, le tirant de ses pensées. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur l'estrade. La minute qui suivit Shizuka entra sur scène.

Dès lors le capitaine ne fut plus en mesure de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était tout simplement… éblouissante.

Elle était coiffée d'un magnifique chignon détaché parsemé de doux ornements de fleur d'argent et d'une fleur d'hellébore, fleur dont la floraison ne se faisait qu'en hiver. Son visage doux et fin était mit en valeur par un maquillage léger, du fard à paupière lilas, un fin trait d'œil liner, un peu de mascara et un léger rouge à lèvre rose misty.

Enfin il y avait son kimono, une pièce magnifique et unique. Le vêtement était composé de deux couches de kimono. La première n'était visible qu'au niveau du col et au niveau des jambes. Au dessus de celui-ci s'en trouvait un second qui tombait de ses épaules, découvrant ainsi le premier kimono, et descendait jusqu'au sol en laissant une longue ouverture au milieu, au niveau des cuisses, révélant donc le bas du premier kimono. Le premier était, au niveau du col et jusqu'au obi, bleu ciel avec deux chrysanthèmes blancs, entourant un col argenté.

Apparaissait alors le second kimono, celui-ci avait un col rosé avec des ornements blancs, commençant aux épaules de la jeune femme. En descendant d'avantage le tissu prenait les couleurs de l'aurore. Plus bas se trouvait le obi. Celui-ci était bleu saphir avec des bordures argentées. Le centre du tissu était orné de fleur d'hellébore et d'arabesques bleues ciel. Sous le obi le tissu devenait violacé et au fur et à mesure de la descente il devenait rose puis aurore et enfin blanc, le tout orné d'arabesques blanches et de fleurs de la même couleur. Au niveau de l'ouverture laissée par le tissu on découvrait que le bas du premier kimono était un dégradé de bleu nuit allant jusqu'au blanc, le tout étant traversé par trois beaux et gracieux traits blancs décorés d'un papillon, d'une étoile et d'une fleur d'hellébore.

Enfin les manches du kimono étaient violacées avec des arabesques et des étoiles blanches. De-ci de là se trouvait également quelques fleurs argentées et en descendant le violet devenait bleu pâle, presque blanc.

C'était… magnifique. Jamais le capitaine n'aurait cru que le bleu et le violet se mariaient aussi bien de cette façon. En y repensant le violet et le bleu étaient leurs couleurs attitrées, de par leurs yeux déjà et de par leur saison de naissance, coïncidence ? Il ne savait pas mais aimait le penser.

La danse commença sous la stupéfaction du publique, tous envoutés par la beauté irréelle de Shizuka. Ainsi vêtue elle avait tout d'une de ces créatures à la beauté envoutante et hors d'atteinte, tout d'une princesse, d'une déesse même.

\- _Toshiro Hitsugaya, tu es ridicule._ Pensa-t-il.

\- _Non,_ intervint Hyorinmaru avec amusement _, amoureux._

\- _L'amour rend idiot, je comprends mieux pourquoi on dit ça._ Soupira-t-il.

Son dragon se contenta de rire gentiment.

Après un soupir mental le capitaine se concentra sur la danse. Les pas étaient gracieux, maitrisés, beaux, doux même. La danse était un art, à ce moment là ça ne pouvait que se vérifier, c'était d'autant plus vrai pour une danse traditionnelle comme celle-ci. Le rythme et les mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés avec les sons du koto et du shamisen. C'était une belle danse du nouvel an et Shizuka n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son prénom, l'univers traditionnel semblait véritablement fait pour elle.

La cérémonie prit fin sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et après quelques mots Shizuka prit congé, non sans encourager les visiteurs à s'amuser et à passer une excellente soirée du nouvel an.

Dès lors le blanc sentit Ren et Kei lui taper sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à les suivre vers la maison, où allait se dérouler la seconde partie de la soirée, de leur soirée.

* * *

Le repas fut succulent et l'ambiance détendue et bon enfant, jamais le capitaine n'avait autant apprécié une soirée comme celle-ci. Shizuka avait prit le temps de se changer avant de les rejoindre, elle portait désormais un kimono simple, blanc brodé de fleurs aux diverses teintes pâles, particulièrement du rouge et du rose. Avec elle portait un obi rose avec un obijime vert. Enfin une fleur de camélia trônait dans sa chevelure immaculée. Sobre et agréable, c'était une bonne définition de sa tenue.

Vers minuit les cloches du temple retentirent et le groupe fit une pause dans leur repas pour sortir profiter du spectacle. Les cloches sonnaient 108 fois, comme le voulait la tradition. Le nombre 108 n'était pas anodin, il marquait chaque péché de la tradition religieuse bouddhique, ainsi à nouvel an il sonnait autant pour laver les pêcher de l'année pour pouvoir recommencer une année en étant exempté de tout pêcher. Hitsugaya était trop terre à terre pour croire en ce genre de chose, sans compter qu'il était littéralement un dieu de la mort, mais il respectait les croyances des humains, c'était toujours intéressant à entendre et à essayer de comprendre.

Le repas se termina tard dans la soirée et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent à partager quelques verres de saké du nouvel an, Shizuka et Meiko attelées à ranger la table. Ils avaient bien proposés de les aider mais Meiko avait été ferme, elles s'en occupaient, soit disant pour passer un moment entre filles. Les hommes avaient donc laissé faire, d'après Ren et Kei il était inutile de lutter contre Meiko, c'était peine perdue, elle était bien trop têtue. Bien qu'embêté avec l'idée de fatiguer inutilement Shizuka le blanc se laissa convaincre, si Meiko, Ren et Kei laissaient faire, c'est que ça devait aller, ils étaient très protecteurs avec elle.

\- Tu repars quand Hitsugaya ? Se renseigna Ren.

\- La semaine prochaine, je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps.

\- Je croyais que tu étais écrivain. Nota Kei en plissant les yeux.

Le capitaine sourit, amusé, il avait presque oublié.

\- Entre autre, les écrivains vivent rarement de leur art, ils travaillent à côté, l'écriture est alors un loisir, en quelque sorte.

\- Mais tu fais quoi alors ? S'enquit le blond.

Le blanc hésita, oui ils savaient qu'il pouvait voir les esprits, tout comme Shizuka, mais de la à leur avouer qu'il ne faisait pas que les voir, qu'il en était un…

\- C'est un peu compliqué. Admit-il finalement.

\- Dangereux ? Demanda Ren.

Il grimaça intérieurement, il se doutait des questions qui allaient suivre et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça et surement que Ren et Kei non plus, surtout si Shizuka venait à être mêlée à tout ça. Finalement il hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Vous pouvez l'apparenter à l'armée, en quelque sorte.

Ren s'adossa à sa chaise, pensif, tandis que Kei restait figé à sa place.

\- Tu as de plus en plus de points communs avec le père de Shizuka, l'avenir apporte bien des surprises. Commenta finalement Ren. Un homme bien, son père. Il était dans la marine. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois, je m'en doutais, je l'ai vu sur la photo de famille dans la chambre de Shizuka.

\- Elle est au courant ? Demanda finalement Kei, sortit de sa stupeur.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a dit ?

\- Rien, on n'en a que vaguement parlé, elle sait le principal.

Il eut un instant de silence avant que Ren ne sourit, amusé.

\- La théorie qui dit que les enfants cherchent toujours inconsciemment une part de leurs parents dans leurs conjoints se confirme. S'amusa-t-il. Et toi Hitsugaya, trouves-tu une part de ta mère en Shizuka ?

Le blanc mit un moment à répondre, gêné que Ren évoque déjà le mot ''conjoints'' alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit de ses sentiments à Shizuka.

\- Ma réponse risque de jeter un froid, autant vous prévenir, dit-il alors que Ren et Kei échangeaient un regard étonné. J'aimerai te répondre que oui, mais ne connaissant pas mes parents, je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question, du moins pas la réponse que tu attendais.

Les deux hommes restèrent cois devant la nouvelle, ils n'avaient pas imaginés une seule seconde qu'Hitsugaya puisse être orphelin.

\- Je vous avez dit que ça refroidirai un peu. Fit le blanc avec un sourire désolé.

\- Ho non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est… étonnant, on ne s'y attendait pas. Admit Kei.

\- Je peux te poser une question sur le sujet ou tu préfères que j'évite ? Demanda Ren.

\- Va-y, ça ne me gêne pas. Assura le blanc.

\- Tu… Tu ne les as jamais connus ?

\- Non, je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent. Mais ils sont surement morts.

Il avait plus d'une centaine d'année, si ses parents étaient des humains ils devaient être morts de toute façon, la seule raison qui fait qu'ils puissent être vivants s'était qu'en premier lieu ils ne soient jamais morts, qu'ils aient donc toujours été des esprits, ce dont il doutait. Sinon ils étaient quelque part à Soul Society, surement, mais morts, en un sens.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le capitaine balaya l'air de sa main droite.

\- Ce que je ne connais pas ne peut pas me manquer. Expliqua-t-il pour détendre un peu le policier.

\- Certes. Admit-il. Tu n'as même pas de photo ?

\- Non. On s'y fait.

Ren hocha la tête avant que Kei ne prenne la relève.

\- Tu n'as pas de frères ou de sœurs ?

\- Et non, pas que je sache. J'ai été élevé par une vieille femme que je considère comme ma grand-mère, une femme adorable. Elle m'a élevé avec sa petite fille, qui est comme une sœur pour moi.

\- Petite ou grande sœur ?

\- Grande j'imagine, bien qu'on se demande parfois qui est vraiment l'ainé. Rit-il. Elle s'appelle Momo, Hinamori Momo et ma grand-mère Kaede. Expliqua-t-il.

Tout d'un coup le capitaine sentit des bras l'entourer et entendit un sanglot contre son épaule. En tournant la tête il vit Shizuka, quelques larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- Ho non, non, non Shizuka, paniqua-t-il en se levant pour se mettre en face d'elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil. Rassura-t-il. Je t'assure.

\- Mais, c'est… si triste. Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux tu sais, j'adore ma grand-mère et je m'entends très bien avec ma sœur, avec des hauts et des bas mais c'est la famille, c'est comme ça. Je suis heureux comme ça. Vraiment. Comme j'ai dit à Ren, ce que je ne connais pas ne peut pas me manquer. Shizuka, plaida-t-il doucement, arrête de pleurer, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je ne sais pas y faire avec les larmes moi.

La jeune femme rit doucement au commentaire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si désemparé. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle ignorait tout de son histoire et apprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas sa famille l'avait émue, elle qui avait vécu heureuse avec ses parents jusqu'à leur disparition… Elle comprenait cependant ses mots, sa famille était sa grand-mère et sa sœur adoptive, peu importe les liens du sang. Doucement elle essuya ses quelques larmes et lui donna un sourire désolé.

Le capitaine se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné. Personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour lui, auparavant il l'aurait surement mal prit, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, surement par fierté, mais venant de Shizuka s'était différent, il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée et ici il n'était pas un gradé, pas plus qu'un paria comme quand il était enfant. Shizuka pleurait pour ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, solitude, abandon… Shizuka était vraiment une femme extraordinaire, avec beaucoup de compassion et d'empathie, il n'était pas étonné qu'elle s'entende si bien avec les enfants.

\- Allez un peu dehors, ça vous fera du bien. Proposa Meiko, appuyée de Ren. En plus le soleil se lèvera dans quelques heures, ça sera parfait pour profiter du hatsuhinode.

\- Tu te sens capable de tenir aussi longtemps, Shizuka ? S'enquit Ren.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, elle ne voulait pas manquer le hatsuhinode, qui sait si elle pourrait en profiter à nouveau avec le blanc à ses côtés l'année prochaine. Meiko sourit et lui tendit un châle brun épais, que la blanche passa au dessus de ses épaules.

La minute suivante les deux blancs et Roda se trouvaient à l'extérieur, marchant vers la plage, où ils avaient décidé d'attendre le levé du soleil.

Arrivés sur le sable frai de la plage le duo s'installa au sol, la jeune femme assise contre le capitaine, pour avoir plus chaud. Par souci pour la santé de Shizuka le capitaine alluma un feu avec le kido, ayant préalablement rassemblé quelques branches qui trainaient sur le sable.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, regardant la mer illuminée par la lune descendante, Roda allongé contre sa maitresse, lui offrant une source de chaleur supplémentaire, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, mais particulièrement de leur famille. Le capitaine apprit ainsi, au delà de ce qu'il savait déjà, que la mère de Shizuka était également institutrice, donnant aussi des cours de chant et de danse traditionnelle. D'après Shizuka s'était une femme douce, aimante et tranquille mais qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre en colère, elle était effrayante dans ces moments là, apparemment. A côté elle lui raconta que son père était quelqu'un de calme et travailleur, mais très paternel et amical aussi, il la protégeait beaucoup à cause de sa santé, tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs.

Enfin il savait que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, mais elle lui apprit qu'elle n'avait jamais su dans quelles circonstances, apparemment même la police n'en savait pas plus, pour eux, bien qu'ils trouvent ça étrange, ils avaient perdu le contrôle du véhicule et avaient fini renversés dans le fossé. Un triste et tragique accident, Shizuka avait treize ans, c'était alors dame Yuri qui avait pris soin d'elle, lui laissant toute fois sa maison, qu'elles venaient toutes deux entretenir régulièrement et ce jusqu'à ce que Shizuka soit assez âgée pour la reprendre, à dix huit ans.

Depuis lors Shizuka vivait au temple et enseignait à son tour à l'école d'Ine.

De son côté Hitsugaya lui parla de ses proches, d'Hinamori, de sa grand-mère, de Matsumoto… Parfois il lui évoqua Ichigo, Rukia, Renji… Il se sentait soulagé de lui parler de lui, de sa vie, de ses proches, mais un point restait en suspend et il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion. Mais il hésitait, encore et toujours, il avait peur, peur d'un rejet, peur que leur amitié se termine là, peur… de la perdre. Cependant… il gagnerai tellement dans le cas contraire… il serai… si heureux… L'hésitation lui noua la gorge, si bien qu'il ne trouva pas les mots, un comble pour un capitaine habitué à parler en publique et à gérer la pression. Pour une fois l'aide de son dragon serai la bienvenue mais celui-ci semblait vouloir rester silencieux.

\- Le hatsuhinode… Fit soudainement Shizuka, les yeux rivés sur le soleil pointant à l'horizon, le premier lever de soleil de l'année.

Le capitaine jeta un œil au lever de soleil puis regarda la jeune femme. Des hatsuhinode il en avait vu des centaines, ayant plus d'un siècle de vie à son actif, mais avec Shizuka, le soleil levant éclairant son visage fin de ses doux et chauds rayons, jamais. Son esprit se vida complètement, il en oublia toute son angoisse, tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs…

Shizuka souriait doucement, un sourire tranquille et serein ornait ses lèvres, ses yeux, d'un magnifique améthyste, brillaient paisiblement. Elle était belle, délicate, magnifique… Il l'aimait, Dieu qu'il l'aimait, à ses yeux rien ne valait plus qu'elle en ce moment.

\- Je t'aime, Shizuka. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, ses yeux reflétant à la fois surprise et émotion. Puis, la surprise passée, son regard se fit plus doux et ses yeux humides. Une larme roula sur sa joue, le capitaine ouvrit la bouche mais la blanche secoua la tête et lui sourit tendrement, posant délicatement une main contre sa joue, se perdant doucement dans ses mèches immaculées.

\- Moi aussi, Toshiro. Dit-elle avec émotion. Je t'aime, de toute mon âme.

Le cœur du capitaine fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il se sentait si bien, si soulagé, si… heureux. A présent rien ne semblait manquer à son bonheur, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi comblé. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, en plus de rendre idiot l'amour rendait émotif, il avait vraiment touché le fond cette fois.

Au sein de son âme il entendit son dragon rire doucement, un rire qui reflétait néanmoins joie, bonheur et soulagement. Son dragon, son fidèle ami, était heureux pour lui. Il l'en remerciait sincèrement.

Doucement il tira la jeune femme dans un étreinte, calant sa tête contre son torse et la sienne contre sa tête, enfouissant son visage dans sa douce chevelure d'argent. Sans tarder la jeune femme passa ses bras dans son dos, le serrant doucement contre elle, elle était heureuse, enfin elle avait pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, enfin elle pouvait être plus proche de lui, le toucher, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour, depuis ce fameux regard échangé devant l'école. Elle était heureuse, si heureuse.

Après quelques instants ils s'écartèrent légèrement, le capitaine posant son front contre celui de la blanche avec un soupir d'aise. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment avant que le jeune homme ne pose ses lèvres sur ceux de son aimée, échangeant un doux et amoureux baisé. Quand ils durent se séparer, c'est rougissant que le capitaine serra à nouveau la jeune femme contre lui, lui murmurant combien il l'aimait, combien il avait hésité, combien elle lui avait manqué durant son absence… La blanche n'était pas en reste, elle ne cessait de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand il était ici et quand il était absent, ce qu'il représentait pour elle… son monde… Jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un de cette façon, jamais.

Finalement, le cœur léger et bienheureux, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers le soleil levant, ses doux rayons dorés se reflétant dans l'eau de la baie. La jeune femme était confortablement installée contre le capitaine, son dos contre son torse chaud, les bras de son aimé entourant ses épaules.

\- Tu sais ce que signifie le hatsuhinode, Toshiro ?

\- Ce qu'il signifie ?

Elle hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Il symbolise toutes les promesses heureuses pour l'année à venir. Sourit-elle doucement.

Le blanc resta silencieux avant de sourire.

\- Ça commence bien, visiblement.

La jeune femme rit doucement, oui, surement, en tout cas elle l'espérait de tout cœur.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Nouvel an

Attention : Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

En rentrant au temple ce matin là le capitaine ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'autant de monde ait vu le hatsuhinode, pourtant bon nombre de villageois étaient déjà au temple, certains priant déjà, d'autres posant des offrandes devant les différents hôtels du temple…

\- Tu es étonné ? Demanda doucement Shizuka. Vous ne faites pas ça… de l'autre côté ?

\- Hé bien, réfléchi le capitaine, on se réuni généralement pour le hatsuhinode et pour les festivités de la veille mais il n'y a rien de religieux, on est des dieux de la mort après tout. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Dit comme ça. Admit la blanche en hochant la tête. Alors vous n'avez pas de dieux ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas d'autres dieux que vous ?

\- Pour être honnête je n'en ai aucune idée, si ils existent-ils ne vivent pas dans la même dimension que nous. En ce qui concerne nos propres dieux… parfois il y en a qui son inventés et/ou vénérés dans ce qu'on appelle des districts de Rukongai, là où vivent les âmes qui ne sont pas des shinigamis, mais ce qui peut s'approcher le plus d'un dieu chez nous c'est sans doute notre roi.

\- Un roi ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Hé oui, personne ne l'a jamais vu, enfin si mais c'est compliqué, dit-il en secouant sa main devant lui, et il vit dans une autre dimension également. Il n'agit jamais sur la Soul society, nous la laissant à charge, mais même sans cet interventionnisme c'est notre roi.

\- Je vois, c'est étonnant, je trouve cela dit dommage qu'un souverain ne se préoccupe pas de ses sujets.

\- C'est comme ça depuis des siècles, on ne s'en porte pas mal pour autant, au contraire. Fit le capitaine en haussant les épaules.

La blanche hocha la tête avant d'apercevoir Meiko, Ren et Kei devant la boutique du temple, là où se vendaient les omikuji, prédiction pour la nouvelle année, et les ex-voto ema. Ceux-ci leurs firent signe et le couple se dirigea vers eux. En les voyant arriver main dans la main le sourire de Meiko s'élargit et elle donna un coup de coude à son fiancé, qui rit doucement. Kei, lui, grimaça une seconde avant de reprendre contenance et de prendre un visage indifférent.

\- Quelqu'un a passé un excellent hatsuhinode. S'amusa Meiko en les voyant rougir au commentaire. Allez, qui s'est jeté à l'eau en premier ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

\- Meiko ! S'indigna faussement la blanche, néanmoins plus rouge encore.

\- C'est vraiment important ? Soupira le capitaine.

\- Ça l'est ! Rit la brune.

Le couple soupira à l'unisson. Ils étaient cependant reconnaissants envers la brune, c'était elle qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils partent tous les deux, seuls, profiter du hatsuhinode. Leur donnant ainsi l'occasion de s'avouer mutuellement leurs sentiments. Le blanc se demanda furtivement depuis quand elle avait comprit ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Shizuka, il préféra finalement ne pas en savoir plus.

Finalement le capitaine fit un bref signe de la main et immédiatement ils virent le sourire de Meiko s'élargir d'avantage encore si s'était possible. La brune se tourna alors vers ses deux acolytes et leur tendis une main, dans laquelle chacun déposa deux billets.

Les deux blancs comprirent, ils avaient parié sur eux. Shizuka n'en était pas réellement surprise, venant de Meiko il fallait s'attendre à tout, Hitsugaya, quant à lui, ne fit que soupirer de dépit, il aurait eu Matsumoto et Hinamori en face que ça ne l'aurai pas surprit le moins du monde, elles aussi aimaient parier sur son dos.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Meiko. Sourit Shizuka.

\- On m'aime comme ça ! Plaisanta la brune. Au fait, reprit-elle, vous avez tiré un omikuji ?

Le couple nouvellement formé échangea un regard avant de secouer la tête.

\- Allez-y alors, c'est encore plus important maintenant que jamais ! Qui sait ce que l'avenir vous réserve !

\- Je ne crois pas vraiment en ce genre de choses tu sais. Déclara simplement le capitaine.

\- Tu es trop terre à terre ! S'exclama la brune. Allez, ça te coute rien de toute façon si tu penses comme ça.

Le capitaine se contenta de soupirer et suivi sa compagne, qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver avec mon vice-capitaine, c'est perturbant. Je ne sais pas trop si j'en suis heureux ou désolé. Soupira-t-il.

La blanche rit doucement.

\- Ça me donne d'avantage envie de la rencontrer, cette fameuse vice-capitaine. Nota-t-elle sans attendre de réponse particulière.

Son compagnon se contenta d'hocher la tête, lui faire rencontrer ses proches serait difficile, très difficile, au moins autant que la relation dans laquelle ils s'engageaient mutuellement et il était certain, bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, que la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement ce fait. Shizuka était loin d'être naïve, elle savait forcément qu'ils étaient sur une pente dangereuse, risquant de tomber au moindre faux pas de leur part. Pourtant ils étaient là, ensemble, et bien décidés de le rester, envers et contre tout. Oui, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tout dits, rien ne pourrait les faire revenir en arrière, rien, bon ou mauvais.

* * *

Bien qu'Hitsugaya ne croyait pas réellement aux prédictions il considérait que ''chance moyenne'' était tout de même bon à prendre. Ce n'était finalement pas aussi catastrophique qu'il n'avait pu le penser, lui qui avait fini par constater qu'il n'avait pas forcément un bon karma… Au final il devait simplement s'ouvrir d'avantage, penser à se confier. Le seul point auquel il devait faire attention était qu'il risquait de rencontrer des difficultés dans son souhait d'être auprès de Shizuka, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, il s'y était attendu au moment où il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Cependant un point attira son attention, il était dit qu'en oubliant ses doutes et ses rancœurs il pourrait trouver des alliés puissants et inattendus… De suite l'image d'Aizen s'imposa à son esprit mais s'était si invraisemblable qu'il l'écarta immédiatement, si il devait revoir Aizen il le tuerai pour de bon, hokyoku ou non, au pire il le tuerai autant de fois qu'il le faudrai pour qu'il se défoule entièrement.

Finalement il coula un regard vers Shizuka, au vu de son sourire elle devait avoir tiré une bonne prédiction, ça le rassurait, il ne supporterai pas l'idée que les choses aillent mal pour elle à cause de lui. D'après les commentaires de Meiko un point ne changeai jamais pour la blanche, d'année en année, sa santé, qui serait malheureusement toujours fragile. Tout d'un coup le capitaine se sentit très proche de son collègue de la 6ème division, feu son épouse aussi était fragile. Il lui était conseillé de se confier… peut-être… peut-être que le capitaine Kuchiki était le mieux placé pour ça ? Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis la fin de la guerre mais… mais de là à aller lui parler de Shizuka ? Non, il risquerai peut-être plus gros encore… Jusqu'au bout il avait hésité à sauver sa propre sœur, alors sauver une parfaite inconnue ? Même si elle était la compagne d'un de ses collègues ? Non, il ne s'y risquerai pas, pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son collègue mais… Il secoua la tête, le capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas une option pour l'instant. Il se souvint soudainement de son ancien capitaine, oublier ses rancœurs et ses doutes, hein ? Bien sur il était encore un peu en colère contre son mentor, même si il lui avait pardonné, il les avait tout de même abandonnés ! Alors qu'il le considérait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu… Néanmoins il avait vécu avec une humaine, il ne connaissait pas la condition physique de feu Masaki Kurosaki mais elle avait été humaine, quincy mais humaine. Bon, son capitaine n'en était plus un à l'époque et au pire le problème s'était vite réglé de par la perte de ses pouvoirs et son statut de disparu, mais tout de même… La partie ''se confier'' n'allait pas être facile à réaliser, pas du tout même.

Alors qu'il soupira une nouvelle fois il sentit la main de Shizuka se poser sur son bras. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit l'inquiétude marquer son visage. Immédiatement il se détendit et mit de côté toutes ses pensées, aussi sombres et peu encourageantes soit-elles.

\- Ça va, Toshiro ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, ne t'en fait pas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ta prédiction est si mauvaise que ça ? S'amusa-t-elle doucement.

Le capitaine rit tranquillement en secouant la tête.

\- Non, chance moyenne, c'est pas trop mal. Assura-t-il.

\- C'est mieux que malchance en tous cas ! Rit Meiko derrière son amie d'enfance.

\- C'est sûr. Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire.

Le groupe décida finalement de rentrer chez Shizuka, ayant unanimement décidé que la jeune femme avait suffisamment été dehors par ces basses températures. Elle ne riposta pas, visiblement fatiguée malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien faire croire. En entrant elle décida néanmoins de préparer du thé pour tous ses convives, ceux-ci aidant à préparer le petit déjeuner, Meiko et Ren surtout, Hitsugaya et Kei n'étant visiblement pas d'assez bons cuisiniers, d'après les critères de Meiko.

Le capitaine décida de rester sur les engawa de la salle de thé, juxtaposant la salle de vie. Il s'asseya sur le rebord, la tête de Roda posée sur ses genoux, le capitaine lui caressant distraitement la tête avec un fin sourire, malgré tout ses doutes et ses peurs il était heureux et soulagé. Après un instant il sentit la présence de Kei à ses côtés, le blond fumant une cigarette, adossé à la colonne de bois non loin de lui. Il y eu un moment de silence avant que le restaurateur ne commence.

\- Je suis jaloux, Hitsugaya. Déclara-t-il de bout en blanc.

\- Comme si je l'ignorais. Soupira le capitaine en haussant les épaules.

En voyant le regard réprobateur et sérieux de son interlocuteur le jeune homme soupira.

\- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il.

Le blond expira un peu de fumée et reprit, les yeux rivés sur le jardin.

\- Tu as su conquérir le cœur de Shizuka en si peu de temps… moi qui essayais depuis l'enfance. Qu'elle ironie.

\- Croie le ou non, le monde est fait d'ironies. Fit le capitaine, parlant plus d'expérience que pour être mauvais envers le blond.

\- Il faut croire.

Après un moment de silence le barman reprit.

\- Je l'ai aimé, profondément, mais au fond, j'ai toujours su que je n'aurai pas la chance d'être celui qui partagerai sa vie, pas de la façon dont je l'aurais souhaité en tout cas. Je pense que je m'y suis résolu, même si un petit espoir subsistait tant qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie. Mais maintenant tu es là.

\- Tu sais, Akio, je n'ai pas la prétention de prendre la place de qui que ce soit, je pense vraiment que tu as une place bien encrée dans le cœur de Shizuka, bien sur ce n'est pas celle que tu avais souhaitée mais elle est bien là. Elle serait vraiment malheureuse si tu disparaissais de sa vie, quelque qu'en soit la façon. Bien sur c'est surement cruel de te dire ça, toi qui aurais peut-être envie de t'éloigner un moment, mais je le pense sincèrement.

Le blond rit doucement et reprit.

\- Je sais, je le sais que trop. Son malheur est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit heureuse et je sais qu'elle ne le serai pas si je ne trouve pas le bonheur moi aussi, surtout, même si elle l'ignore, à cause de ce que je ressens pour elle. Je serai patient, mon tour viendra surement un jour. Déclara-t-il dramatiquement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu sais Hitsugaya, je sais que tu caches des choses mais je te le demande sincèrement, prend soin d'elle, s'il te plait.

\- Bien sur, j'y compte bien. Assura le capitaine.

Kei hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais, Ren, Meiko et moi, on s'est tous fixés pour but de la protéger depuis que ses parents sont décédés, bien sur on le faisait déjà avant mais… ce n'était pas encore pareil. Enfin, tu comprendras plus tard j'imagine.

Bien qu'il n'en dise rien, le blanc était intrigué par les derniers mots du blond, il ne doutait pas que l'ami d'enfance son aimée savait un certain nombre de choses qu'il ignorait mais il avait l'impression que ça allait au-delà de ça. Finalement il préféra en rester là, il saurait ce qu'i savoir de Shizuka quand elle serait prête, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la forcer à quoi que ce soit, cette simple idée le répugnait d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es donc venu pour instaurer une tolérance mutuelle entre nous deux ? S'amusa le capitaine.

\- En quelque sorte, grogna le barman, uniquement pour le bien de Shizuka.

Le blanc rit doucement, il se doutait bien qu'il répondrai quelque chose dans ce gout là.

\- Mais si elle est malheureuse, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire savoir le fond de ma pensée et je t'assure que t'a intérêt à être costaud. Gronda Kei.

\- Entendu, je ferai le nécessaire pour qu'on en arrive jamais là.

\- J'espère pour toi.

Les deux hommes furent finalement interrompus par Meiko, qui les sommait de les rejoindre au salon pour le petit déjeuner. Après un regard commun ils se serrèrent la main en signe de leur accord et partirent tranquillement rejoindre le reste de leur groupe.

* * *

Les jours suivant le nouvel an furent tranquilles, sur la plage le couple avait pu observer les nombreux cerfs-volants typiques de cette période de l'année, ce qui avait rappelé au jeune capitaine le ''concours'', qui n'en était pas vraiment un, de cerf volant entre les divisions, qui avait d'ailleurs viré au désastre, ça avait beaucoup fait rire Shizuka, qui trouvait le Seireitei assez animé, lui disant qu'il ne devait pas s'ennuyer. En un sens elle avait raison mais après ce n'était pas jour de fête toute l'année, quoi qu'il se posait la question en ce qui concernait sa seconde et le commandant Kyoraku, peut-être que pour eux ça l'était, qui sait ? En fait il préférait même pas le savoir.

Le 2 janvier, la veille du départ du capitaine, eut lieu la traditionnelle calligraphie du nouvel an, normalement cette pratique se faisait surtout avec des enfants mais généralement les adultes se prêtaient à l'exercice, particulièrement pour se détendre et s'apaiser. Bien qu'il n'y ai pas d'enfant chez Shizuka le petit groupe décida de se laisser aller à l'exercice, décidant que c'était un bon moment de convivialité. Ce qui s'avéra être vrai, le capitaine n'avait jamais autant discuté avec les trois amis de Shizuka, il s'en sentait plutôt heureux en réalité, ils étaient la famille de la jeune femme, c'était important qu'ils entretiennent tous une bonne relation.

\- Quand dois-tu repartir, Hitsugaya ? Demanda Meiko.

\- Demain dans la journée. Répondit-il faiblement, il n'avait aucune envie de partir à nouveau et il avait le sentiment que maintenant ça serai de plus en plus dur.

Avant que la brune n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose le capitaine leva des yeux indéchiffrables sur elle. Intriguée elle pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

\- Oui ? S'enquit-elle.

Le blanc sourit doucement.

\- Je pense que ''Hitsugaya'' n'est plus vraiment nécessaire. Juste Toshiro ça sera bien.

L'infirmière sourit à son tour en hochant la tête avec joie. Elle, tout comme ses trois amis, avait comprit qu'il s'ouvrait vraiment à eux, qu'il leur faisait confiance et qu'ils pouvaient en faire de même, qu'ils pouvaient être amis, vraiment. Shizuka en était profondément heureuse, soulagée même, la barrière entre le blanc et ses amis était enfin tombée et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne se reformerai jamais.

* * *

Le 3 janvier était arrivé et avec lui le départ du capitaine. Le groupe avait mangé ensemble le midi puis Meiko et Ren étaient retournés chez eux, à Yosano, leurs devoirs respectifs les appelants. Kei était également partit peu de temps après eux, promettant néanmoins à la blanche de revenir la voir en fin de journée. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour venir lui remonter le moral après le départ du capitaine. Elle était fière et heureuse d'avoir de tels amis, elle savait très bien que même si ils n'avaient pas pu être là, Ren et Meiko l'appellerai pour savoir comment elle irai.

A présent les deux blancs étaient à la même place que quelques mois auparavant, dans la cour du temple, le capitaine prêt à ouvrir un portail entre les mondes, face à face, hésitants. Le blanc fut celui qui fit le premier pas, serrant la jeune femme contre son torse. Celle-ci n'hésita pas à lui rendre son étreinte, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, incapables de se séparer. Après un bref resserrement le capitaine s'écarta légèrement, restant néanmoins très proche de son aimée. Doucement il posa une main contre la joue de la blanche, qui la serra elle-même autour d'une des siennes, se laissant aller contre sa paume. Le blanc n'avait pas envie de partir, dieu qu'il voudrai rester ici et vivre une vie normale avec la jeune femme. Mais c'était impossible, malheureusement. Il la tira finalement dans une nouvelle étreinte, une étreinte douloureuse, une étreinte emprunte d'amertume de quitter l'être aimé si rapidement, une étreinte pleine de nécessité.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

\- Moi aussi, tellement Toshiro. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu es obligé de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça-t-il avec douleur. Il le faut.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi, la blanche le savait, il n'avait pas eu à le lui dire, elle était bien assez vive d'esprit et brillante pour s'en douter et ses mots le lui confirmait. Tout deux savaient que ce qu'ils commençaient était dangereux, que ça pourrait leur coûter énormément, mais ils ne pouvaient pas lutter, ils n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas l'envie non plus. Peut-être était-ce ce que l'on appelait être des ''âmes-sœurs'' ? La blanche aimait le croire, elle voulait le croire. Ses parents eux même avaient été des âmes-sœurs, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su, comme elle savait que Meiko et Ren l'était. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de trouver son âme-sœur, beaucoup de gens ne la trouvaient jamais, ou alors qu'après plusieurs vies. Mais c'était ironique, elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, mais celui-ci était mort et elle vivante, qu'elle ironie, vraiment.

\- Shizuka, fit doucement le blanc en s'écartant une nouvelle fois avant de lui tendre une petite boite rectangulaire. C'est pour toi. Sourit-il.

\- Mais je… je n'ai…

\- Je sais, je ne m'attendais à rien, vraiment. Ouvre. Invita-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et souleva le dessus de l'écrin. En voyant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur elle posa une main devant ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés. C'était si beau. Doucement elle saisi l'épingle à cheveux pour mieux la détailler. C'était un objet magnifique, fabriqué avec finesse et précision. La fleur de cerisier ornant l'épingle était travaillée et d'une magnifique couleur rosée prenant une douce couleur immaculée aux extrémités. En dessous les pétales rosés étaient douces et les perles améthyste présentes sur l'ouvrage étaient brillantes et lisses. C'était une épingle magnifique, un merveilleux cadeau.

\- Merci, remercia-t-elle d'une petite voix, encore prise sous la surprise.

\- Elle te plait alors ? Sourit le capitaine, ravi.

\- Ho oui, elle est… splendide, je n'ai pas de mots…

\- Ton expression en ce moment me suffit. Assura le blanc avec douceur avant de lui prendre l'épingle pour la lui mettre dans ses cheveux d'argent. Elle te va vraiment bien, je m'en doutais. Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise.

\- Oui, beaucoup, je ne pouvais rêver meilleur cadeau. Merci Toshiro, merci beaucoup. Sourit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras à son tour, ce à quoi le capitaine ne manqua pas de répondre.

\- Je me baladais et quand je l'ai vue j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi, tout en elle me faisait penser à toi, tes yeux, ta douceur… Je l'ai prise sur un coup de tête mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait, j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je le fasse.

La blanche sourit doucement, elle était émue qu'il pense ainsi à elle, elle se rappela combien elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui durant ces derniers mois. Chaque jour elle regardait les cerisiers devant l'école espérant l'apercevoir, chaque jour elle s'attardait à la sortie de l'école ou à l'entrée de la bibliothèque en espérant le voir arriver avec un sourire tranquille pour lui dire qu'il était revenu. Chaque jour elle l'avait attendu, avait espéré le voir… Il lui avait terriblement manqué. Et maintenant il devait partir à nouveau, s'éloigner d'elle…

\- Quand… quand reviendras-tu ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- J'essayerai aussi souvent que possible mais je ne fait aucune promesse que je pourrais ne pas tenir. Mais j'essayerai au moins pour le setsubun et pour le Hina Matsuri.

\- Le setsubun est en février et le Hina Matsuri début mars… Au moins une fois par mois…

\- Je suis désolé, je ferai ce que je pourrai pour venir plus souvent mais je préfère ne rien promettre, pour éviter que tu sois déçue.

\- Je comprends. Acquiesça-t-elle, elle savait ce à quoi s'en tenir en acceptant de donner son cœur à un esprit, un shinigami au demeurant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait difficilement demander plus, les risques étaient trop grands. Merci. Sourit-elle.

\- J'aimerai que ce soit plus facile mais…

Doucement elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, le coupant.

\- Je sais, mais ça me convient, vraiment, tant que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas d'ennuis j'en serai heureuse.

\- Tu es une perle, Shizuka. Fit le capitaine avec émotion, il n'avait pas mérité une femme pareille.

Mais un doute subsistait. Combien de temps Shizuka supporterai ça ? Cette absence… Et lui ? Combien de temps tiendrai-t-il ? Le supporteront-ils ? Et jusqu'à quand ? Il savait que ça serai compliqué et il préféra chasser ses pensées noires, il y penserait quand le moment sera venu, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec ses craintes dès le début.

Le portail s'ouvrit. Le capitaine se pencha alors vers sa compagne et l'embrassa amoureusement, baisé auquel la jeune femme n'hésita pas à répondre, chacun y mettant tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura la jeune femme au blanc quand il s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

\- Moi aussi, Shizuka. Tu vas me manquer. Je ferai aussi vite que possible.

\- Je sais, je t'attendrai, autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Le capitaine sourit avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et de partir vers le senkaimon.

\- A bientôt. Sourit-il avant d'entrer dans l'espace entre les mondes.

\- A bientôt. Acquiesça la jeune femme.


	14. Chapitre 13: Retour à la Soul Society

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Ce chapitre étant plutôt court, je vous en poste tout de suite un second ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand son capitaine était revenu, il y plus d'un mois à présent, Matsumoto avait pu constater deux choses, d'une son capitaine n'était plus autant perdu dans ses pensées et deux, surement le pire, il était de très, très bonne humeur, toujours souriant et agréable, a tel point qu'elle s'était demandée si il ne valait mieux pas qu'il soit dans la lune. Ho elle aimait que son capitaine soit si léger, si tranquille, mais c'était un changement un peu rapide à son goût.

Tout de même inquiète de ce revirement de situation, la rousse avait fait appel à Hinamori, qui elle, ne s'en était pas inquiétée outre mesure, elle semblait même ravie, jamais son frère ne l'avait autant appelé par son prénom et ne l'avait laissée le faire pour lui, il ne rechignait même pas à l'utilisation de son surnom, sauf devant d'autres personnes, ce qu'elle comprenait.

Matsumoto, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions, elle doutait que son capitaine ait brusquement décidé de changer de comportement, il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ? Son capitaine était partit quelques jours au début du mois, au moment du setsubun, mais elle doutait que ça ai un lien, après des années de travail acharné elle n'allait pas lui reprocher de se reposer un peu et puis quelques années auparavant il partait de temps en temps voir sa grand-mère Haru dans le monde des humains, peut-être était-il allé la voir, elle ne le pistait pas après tout. Cela dit elle se demandait si ça avait un lien, qu'avait pu lui dire Haru pour le rendre de si bonne humeur ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir elle était certaine de ne pas trouver de solution. Elle se souvint cependant d'une chose, Haru vivait à Karakura, comme leur ancien capitaine… Non, il lui aurait dit si il était allé le voir, et puis elle savait qu'il devait encore être quelque peu en colère contre lui, il était rancunier son cher capitaine. Finalement elle en revenait au même point, qu'est-ce qui avait pu amener à un tel changement de comportement ?

A cours d'idée elle avait fini par demander de l'aide auprès des deux gradés de la 5ème division.

\- Une femme. Assura le 5ème capitaine.

\- Il me l'aurait dit. Contra Hinamori.

\- Tu crois ? Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place.

\- Quand même, on l'aurait vu ! S'exclama Matsumoto.

\- C'est d'Hitsugaya dont nous parlons, il est assez bon pour cacher des choses. Expliqua Hirako.

\- C'est vrai. Approuvèrent les deux vice-capitaines.

Le petit groupe se fit silencieux un moment, pensifs.

\- Oui, je ne vois que ça, il n'y a qu'une femme pour changer autant un homme. Assura le blond. Et c'est pas contre vous. Ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Admettons, reprit la brune, où l'aurait-il rencontrée ? Et puis, si il avait été vu avec une femme on en aurait entendu parler.

\- Le capitaine part parfois faire des balades dans le Seireitei, peut-être à ce moment là. Proposa la rousse.

\- Mais pour les rumeurs ?

\- Hitsugaya est quelqu'un de discret. Fit le blond.

Les deux vice-capitaines acquiescèrent, il était vrai que si le blanc avait une relation avec une femme, il ferai en sorte que ça ne se sache pas avant un moment, pour être tranquille, il n'aimait pas être au centre des rumeurs.

\- Alors on va devoir être plus discrets que lui. Fit la rousse sous les regards interrogateurs des deux gradés de la 5ème division.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Hinamori.

\- On va l'espionner ! S'exclama Matsumoto.

La brune et son capitaine se regardèrent un moment avant de se tourner vers la rousse, qui tout d'un coup sembla avoir peur de leur réponse.

\- Ça marche ! Assurèrent-ils.

La vice-capitaine de la 10ème division poussa un cri de joie, elle avait réellement eu peur qu'ils refusent, bien qu'elle sache que ces deux là étaient au moins aussi curieux qu'elle. Dès lors ils commencèrent à préparer leur plan d'action, qui, dans un premier temps, s'étalerai sur un mois entier.

* * *

Un mois passa et les recherches du groupe de Matsumoto furent stériles, à leur plus grand damne. Dans un premier temps la rousse s'était demandé si son capitaine n'avait pas repéré leur manège dès le premier jour, en effet il s'était fait très discret lors de ses sorties et à chaque fois ils finissaient par perdre sa trace. Puis elle s'était dit que non, parce qu'il aurait bien fini par dire quelque chose, le connaissant, à moins qu'il ne s'en amuse… Finalement Hinamori avait fini par dire qu'il n'avait peut-être tout simplement rien à cacher. Dans le doute elle était allée voir sa grand-mère, le blanc se confiait facilement à la vieille femme, mais celle-ci lui avait simplement sourit en lui disant que si il y avait quelque chose à dire, il le leur dirait lui-même quand il penserait que ce serait le bon moment. Le groupe décida donc de diminuer son activité, gardant un œil sur le jeune capitaine sans en faire de trop, ils finiraient bien par apprendre quelque chose…

Ledit capitaine, lui, était bien loin de se préoccuper des agissements de ses trois camarades, bien sur il avait remarqué leur comportement étrange mais ne il ne s'était pas attardé dessus, ils n'étaient pas un problème, en revanche son problème était de trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Shizuka, et il commençait réellement à paniquer, le jour J était pour bientôt et il n'avait encore rien trouvé.

Il avait d'abord pensé à un livre mais vu tout ce que la jeune femme avait et avait lu c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Un vêtement lui était passé par la tête mais il hésitait, c'était très personnel ce genres de choses, il était difficile de choisir pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si on connaissait ses goûts. Des fleurs ? Ça n'avait rien d'original et ce n'était pas le cadeau qu'il avait imaginé donner à la jeune femme pour le premier à anniversaire qu'il fêterai avec elle, sans compter qu'il lui en avait déjà offerte pour la saint valentin, ayant passé la journée avec elle pour l'occasion. Un chien ? Elle avait déjà Roda… Du parfum ? C'était comme les vêtements, il ne pouvait pas choisir pour elle. Des éléments de cuisine ? Trop impersonnel à son goût, du moins pour un premier anniversaire à deux.

Le jeune capitaine soupira, il ne trouverait jamais quelque chose de bien… Puis son regard glissa sur sa vice-capitaine, assise dans le canapé en face de lui, un journal entre les mains. Peut-être pourrait-il lui demander, elle était très féminine après tout… Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, d'un elle aurait surement ce qu'elle cherchait depuis près d'un mois, et deux elle poserait encore plus de questions, sans parler du reste, il en entendrait parler pour les décennies, si ce n'est plus. Cependant la chaine qu'elle avait autour du cou, qu'elle avait toujours eu d'ailleurs, attira son attention, et si… Il sourit, il avait trouvé.

Le blanc se leva de son siège, attirant le regard curieux de sa seconde.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Je dois faire quelque chose, je te laisse le bureau un moment, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

La rousse acquiesça puis quand il fut hors de vue elle attrapa son téléphone et appela Hinamori, elle devait rester au bureau mais Hinamori pouvait surement le filler à sa place.

\- Rangiku ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda la brune de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Je crois qu'on tient quelque chose, trouve rapidement le capitaine, on pourrait apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant !

\- D'accord ! Acquiesça la jeune fille en raccrochant.

La rousse sourit, enfin ils avaient une occasion en or de découvrir ce que son capitaine cachait depuis des mois.

* * *

Malheureusement pour la rousse, Hinamori rentra bredouille, le blanc l'avait semé plus d'une dizaine de fois, une chose était sure pour la brune, le jeune homme savait qu'il était suivi et ça ne devait pas dater d'aujourd'hui. Quand il était rentré au bureau le blanc semblait satisfait de lui-même, en revanche il trouva sa vice-capitaine hautement renfrognée. Il sourit avec amusement, il s'était relativement amusé à semer Hinamori, en plus il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le jour J à présent.


	15. Chapitre 14: Filature

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Le premier jour du printemps fut marqué par une douce fraicheur matinale, loin des gelées mordantes qu'ils avaient connus quelques semaines encore auparavant, et ce fut cette même fraicheur qui accueillie le capitaine de la 10ème division en arrivant aux alentours d'Ine ce matin là, le matin du jour de l'anniversaire de sa petite amie, Seika Shizuka.

Le jeune capitaine fut prit d'une bouffée de bonheur en posant les yeux sur le petit village qu'il avait apprit à aimer comme son propre chez soi. Il était encore tôt et la brume couvrait doucement les champs et les forêts alentours ainsi que la mer à l'horizon. Oui, une fois de plus il se rendit à l'évidence, il aimait Ine plus que tout autre endroit au monde, quel qu'il soit. C'était dans ces rares moments qu'il regrettait d'être un shinigami, car jamais il ne pourrait vivre ici indéfiniment… à sa plus grande peine.

Avec un soupir le capitaine commença à marcher vers le village encore calme en ce début de journée, ignorant le fait qu'il ne soit pas arrivé seul à Ine.

* * *

La veille du départ de son capitaine Matsumoto avait été informée par celui-ci qu'il partirait à la journée et ce sans lui donner plus d'informations au sujet de cette journée de congé impromptue. Plus qu'intriguée la rousse avait rapidement fait appel à Hinamori, l'informant que le lendemain serait peut-être une journée décisive dans leur petit plan au sujet de la filature du jeune homme. La brune n'avait pas bronchée et avait informée son capitaine de son départ le lendemain, celui-ci étant de mèche il lui fit simplement promettre de lui rapporter ce qu'elle apprendrait d'intéressant. Matsumoto, elle, eut plus de mal à trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la division en son absence et ce sans attirer l'attention non désirée de son supérieur. Cependant, après une bonne demi-journée de recherche, elle fini par demander de l'aide à Rukia, en qui elle avait toute confiance, et à son quatrième siège, leur troisième siège étant également en congé. Son affaire réglée la rousse s'était alors empressée de préparer quelques affaires, son capitaine lui ayant dit qu'il ne rentrerait surement que le surlendemain matin.

C'est ainsi que le matin du 20 mars les deux vices capitaines des divisions 5 et 10 se retrouvèrent à Ine à suivre le jeune capitaine aux cheveux blancs, qui, de toute évidence, ignorait tout de leur présence, ce qui soulagea grandement les deux femmes, le jeune homme leur aurait fait passer un sale quart d'heure si il s'était rendu compte de leur présence, c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

* * *

Le village d'Ine avait grandement surpris les deux femmes shinigamis. Jamais elles n'auraient pu imaginer un endroit comme celui-ci, si paisible, si… pur… Un petit coin de paradis. Le village semblait mélangé entre traditionnel et moderne, en marchant à travers les rues, suivant discrètement le capitaine, les deux femmes purent découvrir ce lieu que semblait tant affectionner le jeune homme. Elles n'en furent pas réellement surprises de ce fait, Ine était un bel endroit, entouré de nature, la mer d'un côté, la montagne, les champs et les forêts de l'autre, tout inspirait à la sérénité, même le village lui-même, l'architecture, même moderne, était simple et aux couleurs apaisantes, notamment grâce au bois présent sur et dans les bâtiments et grâce aux diverses plantes ça et là, des arbres florissants doucement, des parterres de fleurs, la plage et la mer… C'était un endroit agréable et remarquablement bien entretenu.

Les deux shinigami furent sorties de la contemplation de leur nouvel environnement en voyant le capitaine s'arrêter en pleine rue. Intriguées elles s'échangèrent un regard avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur le blanc, qui regardait sa montre d'une mine pensive. Étonnées les deux femmes jetèrent un œil à leurs propres montres, qui indiquaient toutes deux sept heure et demie, le soleil était levé depuis moins de deux heures mais la vie dans les villages ne commençaient en général que dans ces eaux là. Les deux jeune femmes étaient pensives, à quoi pouvait bien penser le blanc ? Finalement celui-ci fini par prendre une ruelle sur la droite, rapidement suivi des deux curieuses.

Après quelques minutes de marche les deux observatrices remarquèrent dans la rue dans laquelle marchait le capitaine un homme blond entrain de poser au sol une pancarte semblable à celles indiquant le menu dans les restaurants. Elles virent alors le blond et le capitaine se saluer tranquillement d'une poignée de main avant qu'ils ne commencent à discuter. De là où elles étaient il leur fut impossible de savoir de quoi ils discutaient avec précision, tout ce qu'elles perçurent ne fut qu'un amas de mots. Il était apparemment question d'un anniversaire, d'une fête, d'une certaine Meiko et d'un certain Ren, enfin il fut question du temps que passerait le capitaine à Ine, celui-ci avait répondu non sans une grimace, ce qui avait étonné les deux femmes, qu'il repartait le lendemain, son interlocuteur ne sembla pas vraiment aimer sa réponse mais se contenta de soupirer de dépit. Finalement les deux hommes se séparèrent et le capitaine reprit son chemin, rapidement imité par ses deux proches.

Rapidement le village prit vie et c'est avec étonnement que les deux femmes constatèrent que le capitaine était souvent apostrophé par des villageois, souvent des parents accompagnés de leurs enfants, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Même les enfants semblaient ravis de voir le jeune homme, lui qui n'avait jamais supporté les enfants… le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que les deux femmes étaient déconcertées… et encore, le mot était faible pour décrire leur profonde confusion. Finalement le blanc s'arrêta dans une bibliothèque, où une femme d'un certain âge l'accueillie avec joie, visiblement le jeune capitaine avait la côte ici.

Celui-ci ressortit de ladite bibliothèque une heure plus tard et il se rendit à la plage, d'où il ne bougea pas avant que ne sonne midi. Entre temps le duo de femme shinigami s'était séparé, Matsumoto était restée à observer son capitaine pendant qu'Hinamori était allée leur trouver un logement pour la nuit, qu'elle sembla trouver dans une auberge en bord de mer, où que le capitaine passait auparavant ses nuits, il était hors de question qu'elles restent à le surveiller durant tout ce laps de temps.

* * *

L'après midi passa lentement, enfin, surtout pour les deux femmes shinigami, le capitaine ne faisant rien de particulier, lisant surtout un des livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Vers seize heures cependant le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers les hauteurs du village, curieuse les deux vice-capitaines le suivirent. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche ils arrivèrent au pied de grands escaliers, qui menaient vraisemblablement à un temple, sans sourciller le capitaine y monta et une fois arrivé en haut se dirigea vers la gauche du sanctuaire. Les femmes shinigami, elles, hésitèrent, cet endroit, loin de leur faire peur, semblait les rejeter. Elles ne sentirent aucun rejet franc mais quelque chose en elle leur disait de ne pas entrer, c'était étrange pour elles car le capitaine, lui, n'avait pas réagit, avait-il seulement ressentit ça ? Évidement… Mises mal à l'aise par ce qui devait être une barrière, ça ne pouvait être que ça selon elles, elles décidèrent d'attendre près de l'entrée, cachées parmi les arbres de la forêt entourant l'édifice, le blanc reviendrai forcément par là.

Le jeune homme réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, mais pas seul. Avec lui se trouvait un chien blanc portant un foulard magenta. L'animal semblait vraiment heureux qu'il soit là, lui sautant tout autour alors qu'il marchait vers la sortit du temple. Loin d'en être ennuyé le capitaine semblait plutôt amusé du comportement du canidé, lui donnant quelques caresses par-ci par-là.

Hinamori et Matsumoto, elles, en restèrent coites, elles n'avaient jamais imaginées que le jeune homme soit si à l'aise avec un animal. Il était vrai que ces derniers étaient relativement rares à Soul Society mais tout de même… Plus le temps passait plus elles découvraient de nouveaux côtés au capitaine aux cheveux immaculés. Pendant un moment elles s'en sentirent assez honteuses, elles en découvraient plus à son sujet en quelques heures dans un village humain qu'en des siècles à Soul Society. Cependant ce fait les confortaient dans l'idée qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose ici qui avait provoqué tout ses changements en si peu de temps et elles étaient bien décidées à découvrir quoi.

Finalement le blanc retourna vers le centre du village et rejoignit un bâtiment relativement moderne, où attendaient un petit groupe de personnes, mais surtout des femmes et des grands-mères, qui, pour la plupart, saluèrent le jeune homme avec des sourires pleins d'amusements et de sous-entendus, auxquels le capitaine ne sembla pas prêter attention, visiblement habitué, il ne fit que leur répondre tranquillement. Il y avait entre le capitaine et les habitants du village une certaine complicité, du moins une chose qu'ils avaient tous en communs et dont ils semblaient tous gentiment s'amuser.

Les deux femmes étaient de plus en plus perdues et presque envieuses aussi, jamais le capitaine n'avait eu ce genre de contact avec les autres shinigamis… ni même avec elles, où du moins à de moindres occasions.

Puis une sonnerie retentie et des cris d'enfants résonnèrent dans la cours en face d'eux. Immédiatement des scénarios des plus fous se déversèrent dans l'esprit des deux femmes shinigami, elles imaginaient qu'il ait eu un enfant sans le leur dire, pire, un enfant avec une humaine, une relation interdite ! Et si il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul ? Effrayées les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers le capitaine, qui s'était tranquillement adossé à une rambarde non loin de là, le chien blanc gentiment assis à ses pieds, tout deux ayant le regard braqué sur les grilles les séparant du bâtiment, d'où sortaient de jeunes enfants, d'après ce qu'elles pouvaient en voir il devait s'agir d'une école primaire. Puis de plus jeunes enfants sortirent à leur tour, l'école abritait donc également une maternelle.

Quand les maitresses virent le capitaine celles-ci lui firent joyeusement de grands signes, poussant le blanc à s'approcher d'elles pour discuter. A l'affut les deux shinigami s'approchèrent assez pour entendre ce qui allait se dire mais assez loin pour ne pas êtres vues par le jeune homme.

\- Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama une des femmes, une brune aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux miel.

\- Ça faisait un bail ! Ajouta une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux violacés.

\- Bonjour les filles, tiens, Eri n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ? Salua le blanc.

\- Elle est tombée malade, un gros rhume. Expliqua la jeune femme aux yeux miel.

\- C'est pas de chance.

\- Non, du tout, du coup Ayako a dû s'occuper de sa classe en plus de la sienne, heureusement que tu en as pris quelques uns aussi Austria. Dit-elle à la femme aux yeux violacés.

\- C'est vrai, cette pauvre Ayako aurait fini par perdre la tête. S'amusa la brune.

\- Je compatis. Admit le blanc avec un léger rire.

\- C'est sur que toi… Cela dit ça serait très amusant de te voir devoir gérer tout ces enfants. Rit La brune aux yeux miel, Kaya.

\- Quelle horreur ! S'exclama le blanc, pâlissant rien qu'à l'idée.

\- Ha la la, je pensais que tu t'entendais mieux avec les enfants. Fit Austria.

\- Il ne faut pas passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Expliqua-t-il sous les rires des deux jeunes femmes.

Matsumoto et Hinamori, elles, n'avaient rien manquées de la discussion et tombaient des nues. Depuis quand le blanc était-il si avenant, voir même…amical. De mémoire elles ne l'avaient que rarement vu aussi détendu autour d'inconnus, même avec des gens qu'il connaissait depuis plus de cinquante ans il n'agissait pas ainsi. Incrédules les deux femmes s'entreregardèrent avec choc, elles ne comprenaient décidément plus le jeune homme, en fait il semblait être une personne totalement différente de celle qu'elles avaient toujours connues.

\- Alors tu es là pour l'anniversaire ? Demanda Austria.

\- Bien entendu. Acquiesça-t-il avec un doux sourire.

\- Tu as trouvé un beau cadeau ? S'amusa Kaya. Parce que sinon il y a toujours…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais le sous entendu était très clair et le capitaine retint de peu le rougissement qui menaçait de surgir. Il toussota avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, j'espère seulement que ça va lui plaire.

\- Tant que ça vient de toi, elle ne se plaindra jamais. Assura Austria. Elle est comme ça après tout, c'est l'intention qui compte avec elle.

\- Oui enfin, si ça pouvait vraiment lui faire plaisir ça me plairait d'avantage tu vois.

\- Bien évidement ! Sourit Kaya.

\- Et vous deux ?

\- On s'est toutes réunies pour son cadeau, même madame Shusuran a participé.

\- C'est gentil de sa part.

\- Comme ça elle parait stricte mais c'est une crème au fond. Sourit Austria.

Finalement vint l'heure de se séparer pour le trio, tous les enfants étaient partis, aussi les deux femmes rentrèrent prendre leurs affaires avant de saluer le jeune homme en lui donnant rendez-vous le soir même pour ledit anniversaire.

Contrairement à ce qu'avaient pensées les deux shinigamis le blanc ne s'en alla pas, lui, il retourna s'adosser à la rambarde devant l'école. Apparemment il n'était pas seulement venu voir les deux femmes croisées un peu plus tôt. Après quelques minutes elles virent sortir une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs, celle-ci échangea quelques mots amicaux avec le capitaine puis s'en alla sur la promesse d'une nouvelle rencontre le soir même.

Hinamori et Matsumoto se firent plus curieuses, de qui était-ce l'anniversaire finalement ? De toute évidence il s'agissait de celui d'une femme, une collègue et amie des trois institutrices croisées il y a moins d'une heure, de plus elle semblait très appréciée ici. Les personnes attendant leurs enfants ou petits-enfants en avaient également brièvement parlés avec le capitaine quand il les avait salués et puis il y avait eu l'homme blond rencontré dès leur arrivée en ville. Il leur tardait vraiment de voir de qui il s'agissait, d'autant plus si cette même personne était à l'origine des changements chez le capitaine.

Leur patience fut finalement récompensée une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Là devant elles, était apparue une jeune femme aux longs et magnifiques cheveux blancs-argentés légèrement ondulés et aux yeux améthyste. La blanche était de taille moyenne, un peu moins d'un mètre soixante dix, et était vêtue d'une robe blanche à carreaux bleus lui arrivant au niveau des cuisses, d'une veste jaune dont elle avait retroussé les manches jusqu'en dessous des coudes et possédant une capuche blanche, et enfin elle portait des bottines brunes et blanches. Les deux shinigami en restèrent coites, elle était incroyablement belle et dégageait une grâce innommable. Leur étonnement n'en fut que plus grand quand elles virent le capitaine se redresser pour rejoindre la jeune femme à grand pas avant de l'enlacer tendrement, étreinte qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui rendre.

Ce qui acheva les deux femmes fut le doux baisé que le couple s'échangea avant de partir vers le temple, où vraisemblablement la blanche habitait.

\- Le capitaine Hirako avait raison… Murmura Hinamori, encore sous le choc.

\- Je n'en reviens pas…

\- Une humaine…

\- Ho seigneur, cette fois le capitaine s'est vraiment fourré dans un pétrin sans nom…

 _Capitaine, qu'avez-vous fait ?_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Une nouvelle famille

Attention : Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à toi, jadeisa 31, pour ton soutient infaillible ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

En arrivant ce matin là à Ine le capitaine sut immédiatement qu'il était suivi, il n'avait rien laissé paraitre mais avait été rassuré en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hinamori et Matsumoto. Il prit cependant le partit de faire comme si de rien n'était, il n'imaginait que trop bien leur visage quand elles découvriraient tout au sujet de Shizuka. Bien que réfractaire dans un premier temps il s'était dit qu'il allait forcément devoir leur en parler un jour. Il avait confiance en elles, il savait qu'elles ne le trahiraient pas. Aussi il s'était dit que le moment était peut-être arrivé et en un sens il pensait que c'était une bonne chose, plus d'une fois Shizuka lui avait fait part de son envie de rencontrer ses proches, sa ''famille'', au départ, et elle l'avait bien comprit, ça ne le rassurait pas, mais finalement les choses s'étaient faites d'elles même, autant en profiter. Ainsi il passa la journée tranquillement en attendant la sortie de l'école, où il attendrait la blanche. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait également hâte de voir l'expression sur le visage de ses deux amies, nul doute que ce serait vraiment unique. Et en effet il ne fut pas déçu, après ses retrouvailles avec Shizuka il avait rapidement jeté un regard aux deux femmes, le choc sur leur visage et leurs yeux écarquillés le firent rire, Shizuka lui avait jeté un regard curieux auquel il avait répondu qu'il lui en parlerai plus tard. Ainsi le couple s'était dirigé vers le temple, où ils allaient fêter l'anniversaire de la blanche, laissant deux shinigamis incrédules derrière eux.

Ces dernières reprirent leurs esprits quelques minutes plus tard et assommées par la révélation décidèrent de retourner à l'auberge, elles en avait bien assez vu et il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller espionner la fête qui aurait visiblement lieu le soir même, elles avaient ce qu'elles voulaient, il n'était pas la peine d'empiéter d'avantage sur la vie privée et visiblement de couple du capitaine.

* * *

Tous connaissant l'état de santé de Shizuka, la fête de son anniversaire se déroula dans le calme, la joie et la convivialité, pas de cris inutiles, pas de chahut ni de musique à rendre sourd, juste ce qu'il fallait. En somme, c'était une excellente soirée. Furent présents les amies et collègues de Shizuka, Meiko, Ren et Kei et même dame Yuri avait été présente une partie de la soirée. En tout et pour tout la blanche reçu de nouveaux livres, un magnifique vase pour sa salle à manger, de nouveaux éléments de cuisine, un plaid et un beau foulard. Enfin, du capitaine, elle reçu un collier en argent avec un pendentif fait par le blanc lui-même à l'aide de son zanpakuto. Cette partie lui avait vraiment tenu à cœur, il voulait lui offrir quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose venant de lui, ainsi était né un magnifique pendentif de glace en forme de fleur de cerisier. Sur le coup la jeune femme en était restée muette, émue, puis elle avait chaleureusement remercié le capitaine.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois tout le monde partit, le couple profita de la rare présence de l'autre, se montrant respectivement l'amour infini et mutuel qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre.

Ce n'était pas leur première fois ensemble, celle-ci ayant eu lieu durant la visite du capitaine le mois précédent, mais pour eux il semblait toujours que c'était la première, ils ne cessaient jamais de se découvrir, de s'aimer à en perdre la raison… Jamais le capitaine ne s'était sentit aussi complet que dans ces moments là, ces moments où il pouvait vivre et exprimer tout son amour à cœur ouvert, sans aucune crainte. C'était dans ses moments qu'il savait que ce qu'il vivait avec Shizuka était unique, unique et éternel, peu importait le reste. Il était heureux, comblé, enfin.

La présence à Ine d'Hinamori et Matsumoto lui revint alors en mémoire, il allait devoir régler ça.

\- Quelque chose t'inquiète ? S'enquit doucement Shizuka, lovée contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule et sa main sur son torse.

Le capitaine posa les yeux sur elle, au clair de lune son corps, à moitié caché par les draps, semblait fait de porcelaine, si beau, si doux et si fragile à la fois.

\- Non, je réfléchissais… Admit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

La jeune femme lui lança alors un regard curieux.

\- Demain il faudra que je te présente quelqu'un.

La blanche se redressa légèrement avant d'acquiescer, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Qui sait ? Répondit-elle avec amusement.

Le capitaine secoua la tête et tira la jeune femme contre lui. Demain serait une longue journée.

* * *

Pour Hinamori et Matsumoto la nuit fut courte, toutes deux n'avaient cessé de se ressasser ce qu'elles avaient vu ce jour là et tout ce qui en découlait, aussi bon que mauvais. Et honnêtement, elles étaient inquiètes pour le blanc, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux découvrait ça, elles ne donneraient pas cher de la peau du jeune homme. Elles devaient parler avec lui, comprendre ses intentions, comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Elles _devaient_ lui parler.

Ce fait arriva cependant bien plus vite qu'elles ne l'aurait crues.

En effet ce matin là la brune fut réveillée par un courant d'air, elle doutait d'avoir oublié de fermer le shôji qui séparait la pièce du balcon mais dans le doute elle se tourna vers ledit shôji, elle le vit alors grand ouvert, le capitaine assis sur la balustrade. Saisie la jeune fille se leva d'un bon avec un petit cri de surprise.

\- Shi… Shiro-chan ! S'exclama-t-elle, réveillant Matsumoto par la même occasion.

\- Que… Hina… Ha ! Taicho ! Bredouilla la rousse.

Devant les visages mi-effrayés mi-coupables des deux femmes, le blanc se contenta de secouer la tête en descendant de son perchoir, s'adossant dans l'encadrement du shôji les bras croisés. Les deux femmes, elles, se lancèrent des regards alarmés, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que pourrait faire le blanc.

\- Heu… heu… Tai… taicho ? Balbutia Matsumoto devant le regard impénétrable du blanc.

\- Shiro-chan… je te promets qu'on…

\- Suivez-moi. Dit-il simplement en retournant vers la balustrade, par-dessus laquelle il sauta.

Immédiatement les deux shinigami s'activèrent pour s'habiller et rejoindre le jeune homme, qui les attendait tranquillement devant l'auberge, discutant avec la gérante, qui semblait ravie de le voir.

Quand il les vit arriver il salua la vieille femme et fit signe aux deux comparses de le suivre.

* * *

Le jeune capitaine emmena les deux shinigamis vers le temple et ce dans un silence tendu et absolu, ne rassurant pas du tout les deux femmes sur ses intentions. Bien sur il ne leur ferait pas le moindre mal mais elles s'attendaient à recevoir la soufflante du siècle, si ce n'est plus. Le petit groupe atteignit finalement le temple et le capitaine passa le Torii principal sans s'arrêter, au contraire des deux femmes, qui s'arrêtèrent un instant, mal à l'aise à cause de la présence de la barrière protectrice qui entourait le domaine.

Sentant les deux femmes hésiter à l'entrée du temple le capitaine se tourna vers elles d'un air ennuyé, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Comprenant le message implicite les deux vice-capitaines se firent violence et entrèrent à leur tour. Pendant un moment le sentiment de mal aise persista avant de finalement s'évanouir, comme si il n'avait jamais été là. Elles comprirent alors que la barrière jugeait les gens, si elle les avait jugées dangereuses et/ou mal intentionnées, elle les aurait rejetées et elles préféraient ne pas savoir de quelle façon.

Après quelques courtes minutes le groupe arriva près d'une habitation. La maison était simple et mélangeait, de par son architecture, traditionnel et moderne. Il y avait beaucoup de bois, surtout pour les armatures, mais le gros ouvrage était très certainement en pierre ou en béton peint en blanc. Le tour de la maison était très fleuri, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être en ce mois de mars, et une petite marre avec trois nénufars se trouvait sur leur gauche, l'eau reflétant parfaitement le ciel bleu de ce début de journée. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée et le capitaine hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers elles, semblant quelque peu chercher ses mots, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vais être franc avec vous deux, je savais que vous me suiviez dès que j'ai mis les pieds ici.

Immédiatement les deux jeunes femmes rougirent de honte, elles étaient si mauvaises que ça pour espionner les gens alors ? Puis elles se rendirent compte de quelque chose, si il savait alors…

\- De fait je sais que vous avez des questions et j'y répondrais, mais pour l'instant je vous demande juste de ne pas trop la harceler de questions, restez tranquille dans la mesure du possible, d'accord ? Sachez cependant qu'elle est capable de voir les esprits, elle sait donc pour les shinigami et pour moi, et par extension pour vous. Si c'est bon, suiviez moi. Dit-il en poussant la porte. Je suis rentré. Annonça-t-il.

\- Bon retour. Retentit une voix cristalline venant de la cuisine.

Les deux femmes suivirent le capitaine à l'intérieur, immédiatement une douce odeur de cuisine leur parvint, leur mettant l'eau à la bouche. L'intérieur était principalement de couleur blanche et la pièce où ils se trouvaient, un grand salon, salle à manger, cuisine, était dotée d'une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse, agréable. Immédiatement les deux femmes se sentirent plus à l'aise. Elles virent alors que dans la salle à manger, sur la table principale, en bois clair, était dressé le petit déjeuner, traditionnel, pour quatre. Le capitaine n'était qu'à moitié surpris, vraisemblablement Shizuka avait sentit la présence des deux shinigamis et avait deviné qu'il les amènerait ici, elle ne cessait décidément jamais de le surprendre.

Shizuka vint finalement rejoindre le capitaine, délaissant un instant le petit déjeuner entrain de chauffer. La jeune femme avait un doux sourire aux lèvres et était vêtue d'un pull en laine brun clair et d'une jupe rouge, enfin ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute.

\- Je m'appelle Shizuka, Seika Shizuka, enchantée. Sourit-elle gentiment.

\- De… De même. Bégayèrent les deux shinigami.

\- Je suis Hinamori Momo. Se présenta timidement la brune.

\- Et moi Matsumoto Rangiku ! S'exclama joyeusement la rousse.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Toshiro ma souvent parlé de vous, j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer en personne. Sourit la blanche.

\- C'est vrai taicho ? S'enthousiasma la rousse, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le capitaine rougit légèrement, embarrassé, avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Mouais, bon, je me suis surtout plaint de ton manque cruel motivation au travail.

La vice-capitaine grommela en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée, sous les rires contenus d'Hinamori et Shizuka.

\- Ho j'y pense, fit cette dernière, vous avez déjà petit-déjeuné ?

\- Non, rassura Hinamori avec un sourire, voyant que la jeune femme avait déjà préparé des plateaux pour elles.

\- Tant mieux, je vous ai préparé quelque chose, j'espère que vous aimerez. Sourit la jeune institutrice.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Sourit la brune.

\- Installez-vous ! Invita la maitresse de maison.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Shizuka ? S'enquit le capitaine, soucieux de diminuer la charge de travail de sa compagne.

\- Ho non, ne t'en fais pas, il ne reste plus que l'omelette. Sourit-elle alors que le blanc hocha doucement la tête.

Finalement, cinq courtes minutes plus tard le petit déjeuner fut servit et tout le monde fut à table.

\- Ho la la, c'est délicieux Seika-san ! S'exclama Hinamori, fortement appuyée par Matsumoto.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Rougit la blanche sous le compliment. Shizuka sera suffisant vous savez. Sourit-elle.

\- Alors ça sera Momo pour moi. Acquiesça la brune.

\- Et Rangiku pour moi ! Ajouta joyeusement la rousse.

\- Entendu. Fit la blanche, visiblement ravie de leur si bonne entente dès leur première rencontre.

\- Tu pourras me donner ta recette pour l'omelette, les miennes sont toujours inexplicablement ratées. S'enquit Hinamori.

\- Bien sûr. L'astuce c'est de...

Ainsi s'en suivit une longue conversation culinaire entre les deux plus jeunes femmes du groupe et ce sous le regard à la fois doux et amusé du capitaine et sa seconde.

\- Vous êtes content capitaine ? Demanda discrètement la rousse.

\- Content ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Que le contact passe si bien entre elles.

\- En fait je m'en doutais, surtout au vu de leur caractère. Mais je suppose que oui, je suis content.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre eux avant que la femme ne reprenne.

\- Alors c'était elle qui était à l'origine de votre comportement étrange… Rit-elle doucement, amusée.

\- Mon… mon comportement étrange ? S'étonna le blanc.

La rousse le regarda avec incrédulité, ne s'en était-il vraiment pas rendu compte ?

\- Vraiment taicho ? Vous étiez toujours dans la lune, je n'avais jamais vu ça, franchement ça commençait vraiment à me faire peur vous savez…

Le blanc resta muet, il était vrai qu'elle lui avait déjà fait la remarque, notamment à son anniversaire, mais tout de même… Il avait bien raison finalement, l'amour rendait vraiment idiot. Pensa-t-il alors que les doux rires de son zanpakuto se firent entendre du fond de son âme. Le capitaine se renfrogna un moment puis remarqua l'expression soucieuse de sa seconde, immédiatement il comprit ce à quoi elle pensait.

\- Matsumoto, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira toujours pour le mieux mais… est-ce que je peux te demander de garder ça pour toi ? A l'origine, si je ne vous en ai pas parlé, c'était pour ne pas que vous ayez d'ennuis si il venait à y avoir un problème, mais maintenant…

\- Bien sur taicho. Sourit doucement la rousse. Je vous connais, je sais que vous ne feriez jamais ça sur un coup de tête, je sais que si on en êtes là aujourd'hui, avec elle, c'est que vous y avez murement réfléchi et que c'est sérieux. Bien sur je me fais du souci pour vous, pour ce qui pourrait arriver, mais quand je vous vois là, ayant enfin trouvé le bonheur, je me dis que ça vaut le coup. Et puis, sourit-elle avec amusement, il faut dire que vous avez très bon goût. Rit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le capitaine grogna mais ne put empêcher un doux sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Matsumoto. Déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Je vous en prie. Sourit-elle. En tout cas, elle a l'aire vraiment gentille. Nota-t-elle.

\- Elle l'est, c'est quelqu'un de tranquille et est plutôt d'un naturel doux, patient et bienveillant. Assura-t-il avec fierté.

Il aimait profondément la jeune femme, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Matsumoto et elle en était heureuse. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait que prier pour que tout se passe bien et elle ferait tout pour aider son capitaine et sa compagne, oui, tout. Elle savait ce que ça faisait de perdre une personne que l'on avait profondément aimé et elle ne permettrait jamais que son capitaine bien aimé ait à vivre ça, à subir cette douleur. Oui, pour une fois, c'était à elle de le protéger, de les protéger et elle se jurait de ne pas échouer, dans le cas contraire elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son capitaine en face, lui qui était devenu comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

La rousse fut finalement tirée de ses pensées par Shizuka et Hinamori, qui lui demandèrent ce qu'elle aimait cuisiner, visiblement à leur prochaine rencontre ça serait atelier cuisine. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance et au vu du regard du capitaine, ça l'amusait beaucoup.


	17. Chapitre 16: Confident inattendu

Attention : Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après leur visite à Ine et leur rencontre avec Shizuka, Matsumoto et Hinamori n'avaient cessé de parler de la jeune femme avec le capitaine. Au départ il n'était pas vraiment pour, après tout il était entré dans une relation interdite avec une humaine et il risquait gros si leurs conversations tombaient dans les mauvaises oreilles. Mais finalement, après quelques temps et une certaine insistance de la part des deux femmes, le capitaine céda. Ainsi, quand ils étaient sûr de ne pas être entendus, le trio parlait d'Ine et de Shizuka, de la rencontre des deux blancs, des amis d'enfance de Shizuka, de l'école où elle travaillait, de l'évolution de leur relation, etc…

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, en parler avec Matsumoto et Hinamori lui avait fait le plus grand bien et le rassurait sur sa relation avec la jeune femme, sur la façon dont il s'y prenait ou sur ce qu'il pouvait éventuellement se passer, même le pire, ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois envisagé. De même qu'il s'était mis à se confier à elles, pas énormément, bien sur, mais il posait quelques questions par-ci par-là, il leur faisait parfois part de ses inquiétudes… Il avait une confiance absolue en les deux femmes, qui représentaient sa famille, même Rangiku.

Au fur et à mesure du temps la rousse était devenue réellement importante pour lui, elle avait fait de lui un shinigami et quand il n'était que troisième siège ils ne manquaient jamais de se taquiner gentiment, puis il était devenu capitaine et étaient devenus plus proches que jamais, se soutenant dans les moments difficiles, sans elle à ses côtés il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter sa nouvelle place au sein de Soul Society, mais elle l'avait rassuré sur ses capacités et l'avait soutenu, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le faire et il lui ne était infiniment reconnaissant. Finalement il en était venu à la voir comme une sœur ainée, elle aussi, certes il devait toujours la surveiller mais par moment elle savait vraiment se montrer digne de sa confiance, il lui confierai sa vie, sans hésiter.

Au final il était heureux de leur avoir présenté Shizuka, en un sens elle consolidait leur relation à eux et ça lui faisait réellement plaisir, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la dernière décennie.

Sa grand-mère avait raison, il n'était pas seul, il pouvait compter sur ses amis en cas de problème et ce constat enlevait un poids énorme de ses épaules.

Le capitaine fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées par le tintement familier d'un papillon des enfers. Mécaniquement il tendit la main et attendit que l'insecte s'y pose et délivre son message. En recevant son message le blanc leva un sourcil.

\- Qu'y a-t-il capitaine ? S'enquit la rousse, tranquillement assise sur l'un des canapés du bureau avec Hinamori.

\- Une réunion des capitaines, celle de ce mois-ci était pourtant programmée pour la semaine prochaine. Nota-t-il. Bon, j'y vais. Annonça-t-il en se levant.

\- Bon courage ! S'amusa la rousse.

\- Ouais, je vais en avoir besoin. Soupira-t-il.

Oui, tout le monde savait que les réunions des capitaines étaient d'un ennuie monstrueux. Bien sur le commandant Kyoraku, celui qui en avait surement le plus souffert auparavant, faisait toujours en sorte que ce soit le moins long et le moins ennuyeux possible, mais il devait tout de même faire son travail et les rapports économiques des divisions était de loin le moment le plus redouté de chaque réunion, c'était le moment le plus létal pour tous… Encore que, du temps de Yamamoto certains ressemblaient bien plus à des légumes en fin de vie qu'aujourd'hui, oui, Kyoraku faisait vraiment des efforts inhumains pour leur rendre ça moins difficile.

Qui plus est le capitaine était curieux, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver le commandant, qui avait pourtant horreur des réunions, à en enclencher une quand ce n'était pas encore le moment ? Le capitaine haussa les épaules, il verrait bien en arrivant.

* * *

La première division, comme toujours, était calme, même si leur commandant avait changé, cette division semblait inchangeable, même le capitaine Kyoraku, si volatile qu'il est, semblait n'avoir rien pu y changer. Après tout, c'était peut-être pour le mieux… Cela dit l'influence du vice-capitaine Ise devait tout de même y être pour quelque chose. Tant mieux, en un sens, qui sait ce que serait devenue la Soul Society…

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de réunion le jeune capitaine remarqua que peu de ses collègues étaient arrivés, en tout et pour tout n'étaient présents que les capitaines des divisons 2, 5, 6 et 9. Le jeune capitaine les salua avant d'être rejoint par le 5ème capitaine, qui semblait assez heureux de le voir, trop à son goût.

\- Hitsugaya, ça faisait un moment ! Sourit-il.

\- Hum, oui, c'est vrai. Acquiesça-t-il.

\- Hinamori m'a dit, commença-t-il plus bas, de sorte que seul le jeune homme puisse l'entendre, pour ton amie. Fit-il avec un regard plein de sous entendus.

Le jeune capitaine essaya tant bien que mal de ravaler un rougissement et reprit.

\- Oui, je m'en serais douté. Admit-il. Puisque vous avez élaboré votre plan de filature à trois, même si je n'en ai attrapé que deux, dans les faits.

Le blond paru surpris mais rit de bon cœur avant de reprendre plus bas.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'es pas très doué pour les filatures, j'espère que tu t'en étais rendu compte. S'amusa le blanc.

\- Ho oui, je le savais ! C'est bien pour ça que c'est principalement les filles qui ont agit ! Rit-il

Le capitaine soupira en secouant la tête, cet homme était vraiment particulier, et ce n'était pas un compliment.

\- Tu ne leur en veux pas de m'avoir fait part de leur découverte ? Dont je me doutais au demeurant. Assura-t-il avec fierté.

\- Non… Mais…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te créerais pas d'ennuis. Sourit le cinquième capitaine.

\- Merci.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, reprit-il en voyant que le blanc allait ajouter quelque chose, si Hinamori ou Matsumoto n'étaient pas venues me faire part de leur inquiétude, je n'aurais rien remarqué. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres capitaines.

Le blanc soupira à nouveau, il n'avait jamais vraiment sut quoi penser du capitaine Hirako, certes grâce à lui Hinamori allait beaucoup mieux et semblait plus épanouie, mais il était vraiment étrange par moment… Pourtant, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, en un sens il faisait confiance au jugement d'Hinamori sur ce coup là, certes elle avait déjà fait des erreurs auparavant, que nous ne citerons pas, mais elle avait évolué et avait appris à mieux juger les gens autour d'elle, ça lui avait servit de leçon, d'une certaine façon, même si la leçon avait failli lui coûter la vie…

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées en entendant arriver le reste de ses collègues, il ne manquait maintenant plus que le commandant lui-même. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur son collègue de la 6ème division. Il hésitait à aller lui demander conseil, pourtant, maintenant qu'il était avec Shizuka, peut-être devrait-il prendre son courage à deux mains, après tout, il était le plus indiqué pour l'aider, au vu de la condition physique qu'avait feu son épouse, et puis, il n'était pas obliger de lui donner les détails, après tout le capitaine Kuchiki posait peu de questions…

\- Ha, tout le monde est là ! S'exclama alors le commandant en entrant, sortant le plus jeune de ses réflexions. On va pouvoir commencer !

* * *

La réunion fut courte mais condensée en informations. La douzième division avait fait rapport de l'apparition soudaine d'une nouvelle dimension, semblable à la vallée des cris mais encore inconnue jusqu'à ce jour. Sa présence était faible, pour l'instant, si bien qu'ils avaient eu du mal à la localiser et vraisemblablement elle avait tendance à bouger, rendant encore plus difficile la tâche de la douzième division. Cette dernière avait tenté d'envoyer une équipe, mais celle-ci n'avait même pas put accéder à ladite dimension, ils n'avaient pas pu en trouver l'entrée. Pour l'instant ils ignoraient si cette dimension était apparue naturellement ou si quelqu'un ou quelque chose en était à l'origine, de même qu'ils n'avaient put déterminer si elle représentait un danger ou non. Le commandant avait alors demandé à ce qu'elle soit surveillée constamment et qu'il soit prévenu du moindre changement, bon ou mauvais. Il avait également demandé aux différentes divisions d'être sur leur garde, mais sans, pour l'instant, changer leurs habitudes, il ne fallait pas créer la panique, aussi seuls les officiers seraient mit au courant pour le moment et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La réunion se termina ainsi.

* * *

Alors que les capitaines se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs différentes divisions, le capitaine Hitsugaya décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller demander conseil auprès du capitaine Kuchiki, qu'il rattrapa à la sortie de la première division. En le voyant arriver le 6ème capitaine leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- Oui ? Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Le capitaine hésita, il n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont il allait initier la discussion avec son collègue.

\- Je… Je voudrai vous demander quelque chose, admit-il. Est-ce possible ?

\- Bien sûr, de quelle teneure ?

\- Personnelle, admit le blanc, vous êtes le seul à qui je peux m'adresser à ce sujet là.

Si le capitaine Kuchiki devait bien admettre quelque chose, c'était qu'il était surpris. Il était rare qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'une question sur le plan personnel, mais plus encore il était rare que le jeune capitaine de la 10ème division vienne demander quelque chose, d'autant plus si c'était personnel. Mais il n'allait pas refuser, depuis la guerre il s'était en quelque sorte rapproché du jeune homme, bien sûr il avait toujours eu de l'estime pour lui, pour diverses raisons, et il n'allait pas refuser de l'aider, surtout si il semblait être le seul à pouvoir le faire, il devait cependant admettre que le blanc avait attisé sa curiosité.

Ainsi il l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au manoir des Kuchiki, où ils seraient très certainement plus tranquilles et plus à l'aise qu'ailleurs pour discuter. Bien vite ils arrivèrent au manoir et furent installés dans une pièce à l'écart de l'agitation de la maison.

\- Alors, commença le 6ème capitaine en buvant une gorgée de son thé, en quoi puis-je vous aider, capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, ne sachant par quoi commencer, ou plus exactement, comment commencer. Finalement il inspira et se lança.

\- Hé bien, c'est un peu délicat mais… j'ai… rencontré quelqu'un et il se trouve que cette personne a, disons, des problèmes similaires à ceux qu'avait votre épouse… Alors je…

Le capitaine Kuchiki l'interrompit en levant la main, le jeune capitaine eut alors peur d'avoir touché à un domaine un peu trop sentimental, mais il se détendit quelque peu en voyant le regard étonnamment doux de son collègue. Celui-ci semblait avoir comprit ce qu'il voulait, comme quoi les mots n'étaient vraiment pas nécessaires avec cet homme.

\- Dites moi, capitaine Hitsugaya, pourriez vous me parler d'elle ? Ainsi, je serais plus à même à vous donner les réponses dont vous avez réellement besoin et non pas de simples conseils que tout le monde pourrait donner.

Le blanc réfléchi un instant, il n'était après tout pas obligé de parler de sa condition d'humaine… Finalement il hocha la tête et commença à décrire Shizuka, n'omettant aucun détail au sujet de sa santé et de son caractère, c'était après tout en cela qu'il la trouvait semblable à Hisana Kuchiki, du moins de ce qu'il savait à son sujet. Le blanc mit plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait pour faire un portrait fidèle de Shizuka à son collègue, peut-être s'était-il quelque peu laissé emporter… Qui plus est le capitaine de la sixième division resta silencieux, visiblement pensif.

\- Je vois. Dit-il enfin.

 _C'est tout ?_ Pensa le jeune capitaine, mi-surpris mi-exaspéré.

\- Effectivement, elle ressemble à Hisana à bien des égards. Assura-t-il tranquillement. Cependant, capitaine Hitsugaya, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir de conseil à vous donner.

Voyant le jeune homme près à protester le capitaine reprit.

\- J'ai appris à vous connaitre, Hitsugaya, et je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien.

\- Mais je…

\- La seule chose que je peux vous conseiller, c'est d'avoir plus confiance en vous à ce sujet, à mon sens le problème vient de là. Vous êtes on ne peut plus capable d'assurer cette tâche, je n'en doute pas. Ayez confiance en vous et continuez de faire ce qui vous parait le plus juste.

\- C'est tout de même très vague… Je pourrais très bien me tromper en croyant faire au mieux…

\- Bien sur, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à demander conseil autour de soi, je n'ai jamais dit qu'on devait tout faire seul. J'avais également ce genre de doutes quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Hisana, avoua-t-il, avec le temps je me suis rendu compte que c'était tout à fait normal. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, capitaine Hitsugaya. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire, je ne doute pas que les vice-capitaines Hinamori et Matsumoto n'hésiterons pas à vous faire part de leur avis, quel qu'il soit.

\- Oui, ça… Admit le capitaine avec un sourire dépité.

Finalement les deux capitaines discutèrent encore un moment et le capitaine Kuchiki ne posa aucune question supplémentaire sur Shizuka, ce qui, à la fois arrangeait le blanc, et ne l'étonnait pas réellement. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée que le jeune capitaine regagna ses locaux, le cœur plus léger, il avait bien fait d'aller voir son collègue de la 6ème division, certes il ne lui avait pas donné de conseils précis sur ce qu'il devait faire mais il avait fait bien plus, il l'avait rassuré, en quelque sorte, et il l'en remerciait.


	18. Chapitre 17: Hanami

\- Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Shizuka ! Est-ce que tu es là ? S'enquit Meiko en entrant dans la maison de son amie d'enfance.

\- Je suis dans la salle du thé ! Répondit son amie depuis la pièce qui séparait sa chambre de la salle de vie.

La brune haussa un sourcil, habituellement, en pleine journée, son amie était plutôt dans le salon, que pouvait-elle bien faire là-bas ? Curieuse la jeune infirmière pressa le pas jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Shizuka et failli tomber à la renverse en voyant l'état de la pièce. Ça et là trainaient divers morceaux de fils et de tissus, sur la table basse, servant habituellement à servir le thé, étaient éparpillés des dizaines de livres, tous ouverts sur diverses photos de broderies et de coutures, il y avait également divers patrons de coutures posés par-ci par-là autour de la blanche, qui était tranquillement assise au milieu de tout ce désordre. La mâchoire de la brune failli tomber au sol, où était donc passée la Shizuka si ordonnée qu'elle avait toujours connue ? Décidément, Hitsugaya n'avait pas qu'une bonne influence sur elle…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce, veillant à ne marcher sur rien.

L'infirmière se pencha vers les livres posés sur la table, tous traitaient de broderie et de confection de haori. Mais pourquoi ferait-elle un haori ?

Voyant les yeux de son amie pleins de questions la blanche sourit et lui montra le tissu bleu saphir qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- Je fais un haori. Sourit-elle.

\- Oui, ça je l'avais compris… Fit la brune, dépitée.

\- Pour Toshiro. Ajouta la blanche avec gaité.

A nouveau Meiko haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ? Il en a besoin ?

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête.

\- En fait, je pense le lui offrir le jour même de notre première rencontre. Sourit la jeune femme.

\- C'était à l'automne, Shizuka… ça fait un peu loin non ?

\- Bien sûr, mais faire un haori soi même c'est long et ça demande de la minutie. Et comme je compte également y ajouter des broderies… Le délai est un peu court en réalité. Fit-elle pensivement. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de le faire. Assura-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Bon, tu as l'air d'y tenir… Cela dit tu aiguaie mon intérêt, je veux le voir une fois fini ! S'exclama-t-elle, ce à quoi son amie hocha tranquillement la tête. Mais ne te surmène pas non plus, ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir que tu te fatigue pour lui.

\- Tu as raison, admit l'institutrice. Mais ça ira, ce n'est que de la couture après tout.

\- Des fois je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es simplement trop optimiste ou juste complètement inconsciente… Soupira la brune.

\- Tu te fais trop de soucis. S'amusa son amie.

\- Et on se demande pourquoi ! Rit l'infirmière. D'ailleurs, en parlant de soucis, j'étais venue pour ta consultation bimestrielle.

\- Déjà ? Deux mois ça passe vraiment vite. Nota la blanche.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, surtout quand il y a un homme dans le coin, hum ? S'amusa la brune, faisant rougir son amie.

* * *

Après une petite demi-heure d'examen Meiko soupira de soulagement, son amie allait on ne peut mieux. Heureusement, elle n'aimait pas voir Shizuka malade et hospitalisée, elle ne l'avait que trop été étant petite, elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois ou elle, Ren et Kei, étaient allés lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, à l'époque. En rangeant ses ustensiles les yeux de la brune tombèrent sur un calendrier, attaché au mur en face d'elle.

\- Dis Shizuka, ça va bientôt être hanami n'est-ce pas ? Toshiro va venir te voir pour l'occasion ?

La jeune femme regarda distraitement le calendrier avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Admit-elle. Peut-être ?

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais, ne jamais savoir quand il va à nouveau pointer le bout de son nez... ça doit être un vrai calvaire !

\- Je le savais, tu sais, il ne me l'avait pas caché. Mais il essaye toujours de venir au moins une fois par mois et rien que ça, ça me fait déjà plaisir. Sourit-elle.

La brune regarda son amie un instant, pensive.

\- Oui ? S'enquit la blanche.

\- Rien, j'espère juste que ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Soupira-t-elle.

L'institutrice ne répondit pas, elle-même n'en savait rien, mais elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais si il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que jamais Toshiro ne l'abandonnerai. Elle lui faisait confiance, qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait à l'avenir.

Voyant son amie plongée dans ses pensées, Meiko soupira en secouant la tête. L'infirmière était inquiète, quoi que fasse Hitsugaya ça semblait compliqué et elle espérait sincèrement que Shizuka n'en ferait pas les frais un jour, elle ne le pardonnerait pas.

Hanami arriva rapidement et Ine ne tarda pas à se parer d'un doux manteau rosé. Ce fut ce magnifique spectacle qui accueilli le 10ème capitaine à son arrivée. Il avait déjà pu constater à de nombreuses reprises combien Ine était pourvue en végétation et ça avait d'ailleurs été magnifique dès l'automne, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que plus de la moitié de ladite végétation était en fait composée de cerisiers. Ainsi ce fut avec surprise qu'il constata que la ville était littéralement baignée parmi les cerisiers en fleur. C'était magnifique et immédiatement le visage de Shizuka s'imposa à son esprit, plus que tout autre saison, le printemps était vraiment fait pour elle, il n'en avait jamais douté et d'ailleurs tout en elle lui avait toujours inspiré cette saison.

C'est donc sur cette pensée que le jeune homme se dirigea tranquillement vers le temple.

* * *

Pour fêter dignement hanami, Shizuka avait réuni ses amis d'enfances et son compagnon, sans oublier Roda, autour d'un pique-nique dans le parc d'Ine, le lieu possédant le plus de cerisiers en fleur de toute la ville. Bien sûr en ce temps de fête le parc attirait beaucoup de monde mais le reste de la ville, tout aussi fleuri, tout autant, ainsi il y avait beaucoup de personnes en balade et moins sur les pelouses, laissant donc de la place pour s'installer.

Alors qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec Ren, Toshiro jeta un œil à sa compagne, là, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, elle semblait plus belle que jamais, presque irréelle. Les couleurs rosées qui les entouraient se mariaient parfaitement avec ses doux et magnifiques yeux améthyste et se reflétait superbement sur sa chevelure immaculée, sans parler que pour l'occasion, elle portait la broche qu'il lui avait offerte, elle aussi tout à fait en accord avec l'environnement.

\- Toshiro, ici les yeux. Gronda gentiment Meiko, avec qui il parlait, heureusement pour lui elle semblait plus amusée qu'en colère.

\- Pardon Meiko, tu disais ? Sourit-il, un peu gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit.

\- Pour être honnête je te parlais de la couleur rose dans les arcs en ciel, rit la jeune femme, mais c'était surtout pour voir si tu m'écoutais, visiblement non.

\- Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il gentiment en se grattant l'arrière du cou.

\- Ba, il n'y a pas de mal ! Rit-elle. Après tout, Shizuka est vraiment très belle aujourd'hui. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Joueur, le blanc acquiesça et ajouta.

\- En ce qui me concerne, elle l'est à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur elle. S'amusa-t-il en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

La brune sourit avec amusement et lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule avec un rire.

\- Tu es plus romantique que je ne le croyais. Constata-t-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que tu pensais avant.

L'infirmière rit mais ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé quelque chose de mauvais, ce n'était simplement pas son genre, Meiko était plutôt le type de personne à voir le meilleur en chacun, à voir le verre à moitié plein et non pas à moitié vide. Mais il savait cependant qu'elle n'était pas naïve et qu'elle savait relativement bien juger les gens, surtout quand ceux-ci s'approchaient de Shizuka d'un peu trop près. En un sens ça le rassurait, ça signifiait qu'en son absence Shizuka était en sécurité, du moins sur ce sujet. Cela dit il n'en avait jamais douté, après tout Ren, Kei et Meiko étaient très protecteurs envers elle.

Alors qu'il allait entamer un nouveau débat avec Meiko, une voix familière et étonnée retentie derrière lui.

\- Toshiro ? Fit la voix, visiblement confuse.

Le capitaine sursauta, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un de ses collègues. Le groupe près de lui avait levé les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix, le capitaine inspira et tourna la tête. En voyant le propriétaire de ladite voix il failli lâcher un soupir de soulagement, cette chevelure rousse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

\- Kurosaki ? S'étonna-t-il néanmoins en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je devrais te retourner la question, tu travailles ? Demanda le shinigami suppléant.

\- Non, j'ai pris deux jours de congé. Expliqua-t-il. Alors ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Hé bien… commença le roux avant d'être coupé par une voix féminine et enjouée.

\- Bonjour Hitsugaya-kun ! Salua joyeusement Orihime.

\- Ho, bonjour Inou… non, je suppose que c'est Kurosaki maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il.

\- Oui ! Répondit la rousse avec un grand sourire.

\- D'ailleurs, fit pensivement le blanc, vous n'avez pas un fils ?

Les deux roux s'entreregardèrent avant que la jeune femme ne fasse un pas de côté, révélant une petite figure rousse aux grands yeux bruns clairs.

\- C'est Kazui, sourit Orihime, tu ne l'avais pas encore vu il me semble.

\- Non, acquiesça-t-il, mais Matsumoto m'avais montré quelques photos.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Soupira Ichigo sous les rires de sa femme.

Quelque peu curieux tout de même, le capitaine s'accroupi près du petit garçon, qui restait à moitié caché derrière sa mère.

\- Kazui, tu dis bonjour ? S'enquit la rousse. C'est ton oncle Toshiro.

\- Oncle ? S'étonnèrent Shizuka et ses amis, restés silencieux jusque là.

\- On n'est pas frères ! S'exclamèrent les deux shinigamis.

Orihime rit doucement, pour elle c'était tout comme, après tout Isshin considérait le capitaine comme son propre fils, quoi qu'il en dise, alors il faisait un peu partit de la famille.

\- Bonjour… Fit timidement le petit garçon.

Étrangement le capitaine sourit, il s'était adouci, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et les réactions de ses proches furent à ce geste furent bien différentes, Shizuka, elle, en était plutôt heureuse, Meiko et Ren, eux, en étaient plutôt attendris, Kei, lui… était plutôt sur la même longueur d'onde que le shinigami suppléant, autrement dit, choqué, Orihime, elle, était plutôt joyeuse.

\- Salut Kazui, répondit le capitaine, dis moi, tu as quel âge bonhomme ?

Visiblement le petit garçon fut ravi qu'il le lui demande et il tendit une main devant lui, montrant ses cinq doigts.

\- Cinq !

\- Ho, tu vas bientôt aller à l'école alors ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça vivement, visiblement impatient d'y être, le capitaine sourit et désigna Shizuka.

\- Tu vois la dame là-bas ? Elle est maitresse, je suis sur qu'elle contente de répondre à tes questions sur l'école.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Absolument. Acquiesça-t-il.

L'enfant regarda la blanche par-dessus l'épaule du capitaine, intrigué. Remarquant son regard sur elle, la jeune femme lui sourit. Le petit garçon rougit avant de se tourner vers sa mère, qui lui sourit également, l'incitant à suivre le conseil du capitaine, ce qu'il fit finalement. D'abord timide le garçon fini par s'ouvrir à la jeune femme et se fit de plus en plus enthousiaste.

\- Toshiro. Reprit Ichigo, plus sérieux, alors que le blanc se relevait. Qui es-ce ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le groupe, qui regardait avec amusement Shizuka parler avec Kazui.

\- Hé bien, voici Isha Meiko et son fiancé, fit-il en désignant la brune, qui s'approcha d'eux avec Ren et Kei. Hiruma Ren, Akio Kei, et avec ton fils c'est Seika Shizuka, ils sont tous amis d'enfance.

\- Enchantés, fit le roux, je suis Kurosaki Ichigo et voici ma femme, Orihime, et notre fils, Kazui.

\- De même ! Répondit joyeusement Meiko. Mais ce que ce petit cachotier de Toshiro n'a pas dit, c'est que lui et Shizuka sortent ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il y eut alors deux réactions différentes chez les Kurosaki, Orihime, elle, sautillait de joie, visiblement ravie pour le jeune capitaine, Ichigo, lui, était choqué et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, dans la minute il prit Toshiro par le bras et les écarta un peu du groupe.

\- Je vous l'emprunte une seconde ! Dit-il.

Le groupe, quoi qu'un peu confus, acquiesça, Shizuka, elle se contenta de les suivre du regard, pensive, avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur Kazui, qui lui parlait joyeusement de ce qu'il voudrait faire à l'école.

Un peu plus loin, une fois qu'Ichigo eu vérifié que le groupe était occupé de parler avec Orihime, et Shizuka avec Kazui, il se tourna vers le blanc, qui s'était dégagé de sa prise et le regardait les bras croisés.

\- Toshiro, non pas que je ne suis pas content pour toi mais… une humaine ? Tu sais très bien que…

Le capitaine soupira et le coupa en levant une main devant lui.

\- Je sais, Kurosaki, mais je n'ai pas choisi, c'est comme ça. Écoute, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en discuter, connaissant Shizuka et Meiko, elles voudront surement que vous veniez manger ou prendre un verre à la maison, nous en discuterons à ce moment là, d'accord ? Sache juste que Shizuka peut voir les âmes et qu'elle sait que je suis un shinigami.

Le roux regarda son ami un moment avant d'acquiescer. Sur ce le duo rejoignit le reste du groupe et quand ils arrivèrent à proximité, ils constatèrent qu'Orihime parlait de leur présence à Ine, apparemment ils étaient en vacances et avaient décidé de faire un voyage en famille. Le blanc avait presque oublié qu'Ine était un village touristique en cette période de l'année, et ce jusqu'à l'automne.

Finalement la famille Kurosaki eu droit à une visite du village par le groupe d'ami, le tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Le capitaine avait tout de même pris les devant et avait prévenu Shizuka que les goûts culinaires d'Orihime étaient un peu étrange, elle avait simplement acquiescé en disant qu'elle pourrait peut-être y faire quelque chose, pour le coup le blanc n'était pas sûr qu'elle y arrive mais si ça lui faisait plaisir d'essayer…

Enfin, et comme Toshiro l'avait imaginé, la famille rousse fut invitée à manger avec tout le monde, d'après Shizuka trois personnes de plus ne changeait pas grand-chose pour elle, sans parler que Meiko l'aidait… Bien qu'inquiet qu'elle se surmène un peu trop, le capitaine ne protesta pas, sans compter que Meiko avait promis de la tenir à l'œil, alors…

Pendant que tout le monde s'afférait dans la cuisine, sauf Ren et Kei, qui étaient allés chercher des boissons, et Kazui, qui jouait avec Roda, Toshiro et Ichigo s'éloignèrent quelque peu de la maison pour discuter, comme promis.

\- Alors, s'enquit Ichigo en regardant le blanc, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le large présent face à eux.

Le capitaine soupira, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il décida alors d'aller au plus simple et de démarrer par le début, par le jour de sa rencontre avec Shizuka.

Son récit dura un moment et durant ce temps là il n'omit rien sauf quelques détails un peu trop personnels, pour le reste il resta le plus fidèle possible. Ichigo ne l'interrompit pas, écoutant religieusement ce que lui racontait son ami. Le roux ne pouvait pas nier que la façon dont il voyait le jeune homme avait changé depuis la guerre, depuis ce que son père lui avait raconté, à bien y réfléchir, si Toshiro avait cédé aux demandes incessantes de son père pour qu'il soit son fils, ils seraient frères, en quelque sorte, d'ailleurs, bien que ce soit difficile à admettre, il serait d'ailleurs son frère ainé… Bon, il était vrai qu'ils n'en étaient certainement pas là, mais le roux devait bien admettre que la façon dont il voyait le blanc aujourd'hui était différente d'avant, auparavant il le voyait comme un ami, bien que ce dernier n'ait eu cesse de nier, mais maintenant il y avait quelque chose de plus, il ne le voyait pas tout à fait comme un frère mais plus tout à fait comme un simple ami… Il ne serait pas nommer cet entre deux mais une chose était sûre pour lui, il se souciait du jeune homme, d'autant plus au vu de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mit. En tout cas ce petit plus dans leur relation était surement, et à n'en pas douté, dû à son père. Ce vieil homme n'avait pas fini de le surprendre…

Qui plus est il était soulagé et heureux que le blanc accepte de se confier à lui, car il ne doutait pas que seuls Matsumoto et Hinamori, et peut-être Shinji, parce qu'il était le capitaine d'Hinamori et qu'il mettait toujours son nez dans les affaires des autres, étaient au courant. Il savait que le capitaine n'était pas du genre à raconter facilement sa vie, même prit en flagrant délit. Il aurait put lui mentir, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait confiance en lui et ça, ça lui faisait très plaisir.

\- Donc, voilà où on en est aujourd'hui. Conclu le roux alors que le jeune capitaine acquiesça.

Le shinigami suppléant croisa les bras, cherchant ses mots. Il savait que son ami n'aurait rien fait sans y avoir mûrement réfléchit et qu'il ne s'engagerait jamais dans une relation aussi dangereuse que celle-ci si ce n'était pas sérieux, mais tout de même…

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Toshiro. Admit-il. Je me doute que tu as réfléchit, pesé le pour et le contre et que tu es on ne peu plus sérieux… Je suis très content pour toi, vraiment, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant la dernière décennie, je crois que tu mérites amplement d'être heureux à ton tour, mais je suis inquiet aussi. Shizuka a vraiment l'air d'être une femme adorable et en plus, il faut bien le dire, elle est très jolie, mais elle est une humaine… Toshiro, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre que le central 46 n'acceptera jamais ça… Certes Kyoraku est plus flexible que ne l'était, surement, le vieux Yamamoto, mais le central 46… Même si elle voit les esprits… Tu pourrais être… être exécuté pour ça…

Le jeune capitaine ferma les yeux, bien sur qu'il savait tout ça, il ne le savait que trop, mais…

\- Mais je sais que tu y a déjà réfléchit et que tu as pris ta décision en conséquence de cause. Sourit le rouquin. Et franchement moi je trouve ça très beau, admit-il, et romantique aussi, il faut bien le dire. Rit-il.

\- Kurosaki… Grommela le blanc, gêné.

Le shinigami suppléant rit avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement, mais néanmoins avec un fin sourire.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, Toshiro, sache que je serais de ton côté. Acquiesça-t-il avant de reprendre en voyant l'air surpris de son interlocuteur. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est normal ! Tu es mon ami et aussi, en quelque sorte, un membre de ma famille, même si tu refuseras certainement toujours de considérer mon vieux comme un parent. Ce que je comprends d'ailleurs. Rit-il.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Admit le jeune homme avec un fin sourire. Je suis sur que même toi tu aurais du mal avec ''onii-san'', pas vrai ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Ne m'en parle même pas, ça serait vraiment trop bizarre…

Le duo rit doucement en regardant le large avant que le blanc ne reprenne.

\- Merci, Ichigo.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Fit-il avec surprise.

\- Hé bien, tu m'appelles bien par le mien. Fit le capitaine en haussant les épaules. Appelle ça le prix du silence. Sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin d'être payé pour ça. Répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas mais son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage. Il le savait bien et depuis le temps il s'était habitué à ce que le roux l'appelle par son prénom, il devait également bien admettre qu'il avait quelque peu abandonné l'idée qu'il l'appelle un jour par son titre, avec lui ça ne servait à rien d'insister, il était la personne la plus têtue qu'il connaisse et il en avait assez de se répéter dans le vide, alors autant mettre sa fierté de côté et laisser tomber, du moment qu'il connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser après...

\- Allez, rentrons, je suis sûr que le repas est bientôt prêt. Tu vas voir, Shizuka est une cuisinière de génie. Sourit-il.

\- On va bien voir, mais je dois tout de même te dire qu'Orihime a fait des progrès !

\- Je me doute, tu es encore vivant. Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ha, tu es dur. Rit le roux.

* * *

Ce qu'ignoraient les deux shinigami s'était que Shizuka avait entendu toute leur conversation, cachée derrière un arbre. Elle avait voulu les prévenir que le repas était près et sans le vouloir elle avait entendu Ichigo parler de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son compagnon si la Soul Society était au courant de leur relation. Figée elle s'était réfugiée derrière un arbre, les mains sur la bouche, bien sur elle s'était douée qu'une relation humain shinigami n'était pas forcément acceptée mais elle avait espéré que le fait qu'elle puisse voir les esprits jouerait en leur faveur, apparemment pas.

\- Exécuté… Gémit-elle.

Elle ne le supporterait pas… Pas à cause d'elle… Elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver.


	19. Chapitre 18: Souvenir d'un jour de pluie

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le ciel était sombre ce jour là, presque noir, et la pluie battait sur le bitume. Au loin éclatait un ballet de sirènes, de lumières bleues et rouges, et de cris d'hommes et femmes, certains vêtus de jaune et d'orange et d'autres de bleu clair et de bleu foncé. Et puis, au centre de l'agitation, une voiture en feu, accidentée et retournée dans un fossé. Quand celle-ci fut éteinte par les personnes vêtues de jaune et d'orage, deux corps en furent sortis, méconnaissables, inertes. A quelques mètres de là, une adolescente d'environ treize ans se trouvait dans les bras d'une femme en tenue bleue, en larme, à quelques pas d'elle une vieille femme parlait avec un collègue de la femme en bleu, visiblement alarmée et préoccupée.

L'adolescente, portait encore son uniforme scolaire, de type marin, composé d'un haut blanc, donc le tissu entourant le cou et tombant sur les omoplates était violet héliotrope, d'un foulard jaune, d'une jupe violette également et de collants mi-cuisse noirs, montrant qu'elle venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle quand elle avait été prévenue de l'accident.

Quand Shizuka était rentrée du collège ce jour là, elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé, tout comme elle avait été loin d'imaginer voir dame Yuri arriver en panique sur le pas de sa porte alors qu'elle se préparait à entrer chez elle. Enfin, jamais elle n'aurait put imaginer que cette dernière lui annoncerait que ses parents avaient eu un accident de voiture. Elle avait alors suivi la vieille femme, l'esprit complètement vide, effondrée par l'annonce, mais elle avait un espoir, que ses parents s'en soit sortis, qu'importe leur état, du moment qu'ils étaient vivants. Cet espoir s'était rapidement envolé en arrivant sur les lieux de l'accident. La vision de la voiture enflammée et retournée l'avait anéantie. Son esprit s'était brutalement vidé de toute pensée, son corps ne répondait plus à aucune de ses demandes, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, tout était devenu silencieux autour d'elle malgré la présence des policiers et des pompiers, qui, elle le savait, couraient dans tout les sens et criaient différents ordres à leurs collègues. Pour elle, plus rien n'existait, même la voiture en flamme, qu'elle regardait sans la voir. Son monde n'était plus que chagrin et douleur, sa famille lui avait été arrachée et son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Puis les pompiers sortirent des corps de la voiture en flamme, des corps méconnaissables et inertes, elle s'effondra, tombant à genoux sur le sol, et ce malgré le soutien de la femme policier qui l'avait prise en charge à leur arrivée, femme dont elle avait totalement oubliée la présence depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur la voiture.

Elle voulait crier de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, puis, à travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes, elle vit une ombre surplomber la voiture, ombre qui se fit de plus en plus nette et qui prit finalement la forme d'un hollow, personne ne sembla le voir mais la jeune fille le vit parfaitement bien et il semblait prêt à sauter sur ses parents, où se qu'il en restait. La colère dépassa alors la tristesse et toute son âme cria, hurla, ''Ne les touche pas !'' La seconde suivant, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, le hollow fut détruit et avant qu'elle ne soit emportée par les ténèbres de l'inconscience elle vit la silhouette d'un homme à quelques pas de là où s'était tenu le hollow, un homme qui ne semblait n'être vu par personne d'autre qu'elle, et les ténèbres finirent par totalement l'envelopper.

* * *

Cette nuit là Shizuka se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur froide, tremblotante. Il y avait bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de la mort de ses parents et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était soudainement remonté à la surface. Tremblante elle passa une main sur son visage et posa l'autre sur son cœur, battant à tout rompre. Puis elle sentit une main lui frotter le dos et immédiatement son rythme cardiaque commença à se calmer. Après un moment elle soupira et offrit un sourire, qui se voulu rassurant, à son compagnon, dont le visage reflétait son anxiété et sa préoccupation.

\- Ça va Shizuka ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas rêvé de la mort de mes parents depuis longtemps. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu veux en parler ? S'enquit-il doucement, ne l'obligeant à rien.

La blanche hésita un instant avant de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, bien sur il savait que ses parents étaient décédés d'un accident de voiture mais il en ignorait les détails. A la fin de son récit le jeune capitaine resta silencieux, pensif, il devait bien avouer que cette histoire l'avait touché et pour ne pas dire moins il détestait l'idée que sa compagne ait tant souffert. Mais le passé était le passé et il ne pouvait pas le changer, il ne le savait que trop.

Il n'était pas surpris que la jeune femme ait vu le hollow, elle pouvait voir les esprits après tout, mais que pouvait-il bien faire là ? Certes si Shizuka pouvait voir les fantômes peut-être que ses parents aussi, ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'elle possède de l'énergie spirituelle et donc eux aussi, et de fait deux âmes possédant du reiatsu attiraient les hollow, ce qui pourrait expliquer sa présence, mais qui pouvait bien être cet homme que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir ? Un vasto lord ? Un arrancar ? Mais pourquoi serait-il là ? Et puis la Soul Society l'aurait forcément détecté et Shizuka aurait vu des shinigami, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, et puis il en aurait entendu parler, il était déjà capitaine à l'époque après tout, mais non, rien à ce sujet, alors quoi ?

\- J'ai longtemps cherché ce qu'il pourrait être, moi aussi, fit la blanche en voyant l'air pensif du capitaine. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant, cependant j'ai une théorie. Admit-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit le blanc.

La jeune femme se tue, hésitante.

\- Shizuka ? Demanda le capitaine, étonné de son soudain silence.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, il faudra que je te montre. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sérieux qui étonna d'avantage le jeune homme.

\- Entendu… Acquiesça-t-il doucement avant de prendre la blanche dans ses bras, où elle se blottit alors qu'ils se recouchaient.

Aucun d'entre eux ne réussi à se rendormir avant un moment, tout deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Le blanc s'endormi cependant avant Shizuka, qui elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lui dire le lendemain matin. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé après la mort de ses parents.

Après avoir perdu connaissance elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital, trois jours plus tard. Le choc avait conduit à cette hospitalisation, son système avait mal réagit et elle était tombée malade, sans parler de la pluie qui était tombée ce jour là. Ainsi elle resta environ une semaine et demie sous surveillance, recevant régulièrement la visite de ses amis, particulièrement celle de ses amis d'enfance, bien sur, mais elle avait du mal à se réjouir de leur présence, lui étant finalement devenue douloureuse et insouhaitée pour le moment. La veille du jour où elle devait quitter l'hôpital elle avait reçu la visite de dame Yuri, celle-ci était une amie de longue date de sa famille, et vu qu'elle elle n'en avait plus aucune, elle s'était occupée des différents papiers relatifs à ce qu'ils s'était passé et à ce qu'il allait devoir se passer. Ainsi il avait été convenu que Shizuka serait, si elle le voulait, sous sa garde, ce qu'elle accepta, malgré son deuil elle devait faire face, il le fallait et elle le savait.

Ainsi l'adolescente s'était retrouvée à vivre avec dame Yuri et n'allait chez elle que pour y faire le ménage. Cependant elle avait refusé d'y mettre les pieds pendant un moment, tout comme elle avait refusé tout contact, et ce pendant plus d'un mois. Dame Yuri n'avait rien dit à ce sujet le premier mois, elle savait qu'elle devait faire son deuil, cependant elle avait commencé à l'encourager à retourner à l'école ou au moins à sortir de la maison le mois suivant, rester dans sa chambre à se morfondre n'était pas bon pour elle, surtout dans son état. Aussi elle avait fait l'effort de sortir pour promener Roda, qui elle, ne cessait d'essayer de lui remonter le moral comme elle le pouvait, même si elle savait que la jeune chienne souffrait au moins autant qu'elle de la perte de deux membres de ce qui était sa famille. Puis elle avait accepté de voir Meiko, Ren et Kei. Finalement, au bout de quelques mois, elle avait reprit l'école et le soir de son retour de son jour de reprise, elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de retourner chez elle. Ça avait été douloureux, très douloureux et elle n'avait put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, mais elle s'était reprise et avait décidé d'aider dame Yuri à entretenir la maison et le temple jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y vivre par elle-même. Ce qui s'était fait quand elle avait atteint dix-huit ans.

Bien sur la mort de ses parents étaient toujours difficile à supporter, mais elle s'était retroussée les manches en pensant qu'ils n'auraient pas aimés la voir malheureuse, la voir abandonner. Et aujourd'hui elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait, sans quoi elle n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré l'homme à ses côtés, l'homme qu'elle aimait. A bien y réfléchir, peut-être était-ce ses parents qui le lui avaient envoyé, elle aimait le penser, même si elle se doutait que se n'était surement pas le cas, mais elle voulait le croire.

C'est sur cette pensée que la jeune femme fini par être emportée par le sommeil, un sommeil profond, sans rêves ni cauchemar.

* * *

Le lendemain matin la blanche se réveilla plus tard qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude, si bien que son compagnon n'était déjà plus là. Avant même de se demander où il pouvait être celui-ci entra avec le petit déjeuner, avec un sourire amusé elle se dit qu'il s'était plus d'inquiété qu'elle ne le pensait, ou même qu'il ne voudrait surement l'avouer.

En fin de matinée elle prit son courage à deux mains et le conduisit vers l'arrière du temple, là où se trouvait un vieil escalier de pierre partiellement couvert de mousse et s'enfonçant dans la forêt environnante. Intrigué le capitaine l'avait suivi, elle et Roda, sans poser de questions. Dans la nuit, quand elle lui avait parlé de sa théorie sur la mort de ses parents, ou du moins sur la présence de cet homme que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait pu voir, elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler mais qu'il fallait qu'elle lui montre. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à se sujet mais ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante il avait prit le partit d'attendre qu'elle agisse par elle-même, ce qu'elle semblait faire dès maintenant.

La blanche le conduisit en haut des escaliers et ils finirent par arriver devant un vieil bâtiment de bois sombre, traditionnel. Immédiatement le capitaine sentit qu'une puissante barrière de kido entourait la bâtisse, certes une barrière entourait le temple mais celle-ci avait put prendre forme après des siècles de présence d'êtres spirituellement bons, comme les montagnes sacrées par exemple, ce genre de barrière jugeait les âmes et en dissuadaient les plus mauvaises, mais celle à laquelle il faisait face n'avait rien à voir, celle-ci avait été levée par des personnes avec une haute maitrise du kido et elle avait dû demander une grande puissance spirituelle.

Confus il voulu en demander silencieusement plus à la blanche par le regard mais elle avait les yeux fixés sur la porte, comme hésitante à s'en approcher ou même à l'ouvrir. Ce fut pourtant ce qu'elle fit, traversant au passage la barrière sans qu'il ne se passe rien, d'ailleurs quand il passa à son tour rien ne se passa également, mais il conclu rapidement que c'était surement dû au fait que la blanche lui avait prit la main avant de traverser, le liant à elle, en quelque sorte, ainsi la barrière ne le considérait pas comme une menace.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent en poussant la porte de la bâtisse était sombre, ne possédant que deux petites fenêtres, mais le capitaine vit qu'il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque, tout du moins l'endroit était couvert d'étagères et de bibliothèques empli de livres. En entrant Shizuka s'était dirigée sur la droite et avait sortit d'un placard trois bougies, qu'elle alluma et en posa deux sur la table se trouvant au milieu de la pièce.

La luminosité étant plus forte à présent, le capitaine put enfin voir la pièce dans son ensemble. Elle n'était pas grande, d'après le bâtiment vu de l'extérieur, mais devait faire entre 25 et 30 m2 et tous les murs étaient couverts de livres divers et visiblement d'une autre époque. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand tapi rond de couleur rouge et dorée, dessus se trouvait une vieille table de bois foncée, ovale et tout autour de la pièce se trouvait de-ci de-là de vieux fauteuils en velours verts avec des guéridons pour pouvoir y poser les livres empruntés. Sur la toute droite de la pièce, le capitaine fut attiré par un grand gonfalon fixé au mur, il était de couleur violet byzantin et en son centre trônait une fleur de lotus vue de profil et dont les tiges étaient fines et légèrement enroulées en leur bout.

Il connaissait ce symbole et il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas où il l'avait vu ni ce que s'était. Cependant il savait qu'il avait récemment vu ce symbole sur le cou du père de Shizuka, il l'avait vu en regardant les photos de familles dans la chambre le mois de leur rencontre, quand la jeune femme avait été malade après avoir sauvé une âme dans la forêt. Mais plus récemment encore il l'avait vu sur le corps de Shizuka, en bas de son dos, près de sa hanche gauche. Quand il lui avait posé la question elle lui avait dit que c'était une marque de naissance, apparemment tout le monde l'avait dans sa famille. Ce genre de choses existait, si bien qu'il n'avait pas posé plus questions et l'avait finalement oublié.

Il pouvait alors comprendre la référence de la broderie en face de lui, c'était donc la marque de la famille de Shizuka, mais alors, pourquoi semblait-il la connaitre par un autre biais ? Où avait-il pu la voir ?

Shizuka passa alors près de lui et écarta le gonfalon, dévoilant ainsi une vieille porte en bois. Le capitaine leva un sourcil puis suivi la blanche, qui avait poussé la porte pour entrer dans la pièce arrière, rapidement suivie de sa fidèle amie à quatre pattes.

Contrairement à la précédente celle-ci était très grande mais également peu éclairée, ce à quoi Shizuka ne tarda pas à remédier en allumant de grands chandeliers sur pied disséminés tout autour de la pièce. Au fur et à mesure que l'endroit s'éclairait le capitaine put voir, placés sur l'un des murs, des dizaines de boken d'entrainements, d'un autre côté il vit des mannequins d'entrainements et des cibles et tout au fond de la pièce, en face de lui, trônait le même gonfalon que dans la pièce précédente, devant lui était exposé un kimono dont la couleur semblait varier avec la luminosité, parfois il paraissait légèrement rosé, d'autres blanc et pouvait même devenir finement violacé. Sur le bas du tissu était brodé des fleurs de cerisier et des fleurs de lotus, bleues, roses et violettes. Les mêmes fleurs étaient présentes sur le bas des longues manches de l'ouvrage. Enfin, sur le haut du vêtement, où pour lui se trouvait le chiffre de sa division, était brodé la fleur emblématique de la famille de Shizuka, la même se trouvant un peu plus haut sur le gonfalon.

Enfin, et ce fut ce qui attira d'avantage l'attention du capitaine, devant le kimono était présenté un katana dont émanait une étrange énergie, il avait même l'impression qu'une sorte de lueur blanche en irradiait. Le katana, gainé dans un fourreau argenté, presque blanc, était de taille normale, plus petit qu'Hyorinmaru, qui était tout de même un long sabre. La poignée, tsuka, était violette et les ornements, menuki, étaient d'un blanc pur. Au pommeau, kashira, était accroché, au bout d'une cordelette, une perle écarlate et sous elle pendait trois plumes blanches au bout bleuté et deux courts et fins rubans rouge pourpre. La garde, tsuba, était ronde et l'intérieur représentait une fleur de cerisier.

Cette arme, qu'il ne pensait pas trouver ici, non seulement dégageait une énergie particulière, mais en plus cette énergie était en tout point semblable avec celle de Shizuka. Confus il regarda la jeune femme, qui était restée silencieuse, regardant pensivement le kimono exposé devant elle. Doucement le capitaine fini par se rapprocher d'elle et une fois qu'il fut à son niveau elle commença.

\- Je n'étais pas venue ici depuis longtemps, je ne viens qu'une fois par an, pour y faire le ménage. Dit-elle avant d'adopter un ton plus sérieux. Je t'ai dit que j'avais une théorie sur la mort de mes parents, sur la présence de cet homme, tu l'as sous les yeux.

Le blanc était perdu et quand il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander d'approfondir ses propos elle reprit.

\- Si cet homme était là c'était sans doute à cause de ma famille, à cause de ce que nous sommes. Je ne sais pas comment il a su, mes ancêtres et mes parents ayant toujours tout fait pour le cacher, mais il savait que nous n'étions pas comme les autres. Je ne vois pas les fantômes parce que j'en ai reçu le don, comme certains humains, non, toute ma famille le pouvait, mais encore, ça pourrait arriver dans des familles humaines…

Elle se tut un instant avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Dans ma famille nous pouvons tous voir les esprits et ce tout simplement parce que nous aussi, nous en sommes.


	20. Chapitre 19: Secret de famille

Attention: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le capitaine, incrédule. Mais… Je l'aurais remarqué si tu étais…

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ma famille vit sur terre depuis des générations, en tout ce temps ils ont appris et ont transmit l'art de cacher sa vraie nature. Moi-même je n'en sais que peux sur notre histoire et les livres dans la pièce d'à côté son tout ce que j'ai. Mais le plus important n'est pas transmit par écrit, mais oralement, mes parents n'ont pas eut le temps de tout m'apprendre mais je connais le principal… Expliqua-t-elle. Le symbole derrière moi doit t'être familier, non ?

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, oui, mais…

\- Tu ne sais plus où, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blanc hocha la tête et l'institutrice reprit.

\- C'est voulu. Quand ma famille a été obligée de quitter le monde des esprits, la Soul Society, tout souvenir d'eux ont été effacés des mémoires et un sort puissant a été lancé, quel que soit ce que l'on trouve au sujet de ma famille, on fini par l'oublier et ce qu'on a su ne devint qu'une vague impression de déjà vu.

\- Mais qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour mieux comprendre il faut remonter des millénaires en arrière.

La jeune femme lui indiqua de la suivre dans la pièce précédente et après quelques minutes de recherche dans les étagères elle saisi un livre, le posa sur la table centrale et l'ouvrit sur une double page représentant le symbole de sa famille.

\- Ce symbole, celui de ma famille, est à l'origine de tout. Le lotus symbolise la pureté, la patience, la compassion, l'amour et la fidélité. Chez quel type de personne, en théorie, sommes nous sensés retrouver ses différentes qualités ?

\- Quel… type de personne ? Je ne sais pas… un souverain ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Acquiesça-t-elle. Ce symbole est un symbole de royauté, le symbole de la toute première famille royale de la Soul Society, les Hasuki.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, abasourdit. Tu es entrain de me dire que…

\- Ma famille fut la première à régner sur la Soul Society, oui.

Le blanc n'en revenait pas, c'était tellement… incroyable, inattendu… Il était sous le choc et ce n'était pas peu dire.

\- Mais... que s'est-il passé pour qu'une famille royale se retrouve dans le monde des humains ? Demanda-t-il, reprenant quelque peu ses esprits.

La jeune femme tourna quelques pages et lui montra un organigramme avec à droite le symbole de sa famille et à gauche celle de l'actuelle famille royale.

\- La famille qui règne actuellement était une branche secondaire de la notre. A l'origine la famille royale était très intégrée au fonctionnement de la Soul Society, il n'était pas rare que le roi ou la reine soit lui ou elle-même le commandant en chef des divisions. Nous étions très proches du peuple et nous fonctionnions en harmonie avec le central quarante six. Mais ça ne plaisait pas à tous le monde, du moins, pas à la branche secondaire, qui pensait qu'un pouvoir royal devait se tenir à l'écart de tout ça, gouverner de loin. Ma famille n'était pas d'accord, pour elle il fallait qu'il y ait contact et échange entre les différentes institutions et avec le peuple. Comment contenter celui-ci si on ne sait pas ce qu'il souhaite ? C'est pourtant bien au roi de se soucier de ça, mais la branche secondaire n'était pas de cet avis, leur seul confort comptait, le reste n'était là que pour servir leurs intérêts ou leur devoir obéissance et fidélité.

En expliquant cela elle tourna une nouvelle page, montrant un monarque, distinctif par sa couronne d'or, échanger avec des shinigamis, avec des citoyens et sur une autre image on le voyait même discuter avec des enfants, faisant la ronde autour de lui avec un grand sourire. Mais sur la page suivante on pouvait voir des visages plus sombres, le roi se disputer avec des personnes richement habillées, qu'il devina être la branche secondaire.

\- Au comble du désaccord, poursuivi-t-elle, une nuit, la branche secondaire a attaqué la branche principale. Fit-elle en tournant une nouvelle page, montrant des guerriers se battre près d'un palais en feu, pendant que d'autres tentaient de fuir. A l'époque le palais royal se trouvait déjà dans une autre dimension, de fait l'attaque est passée inaperçue des shinigamis, une aubaine pour la branche secondaire. Ma famille a été massacrée et les quelques survivants ont fuit dans le monde des humains. Nous sommes depuis toujours spécialisés dans l'art du sceau et cette caractéristique a sauvé la vie des survivants, les cachant des tueurs de la branche secondaire, les laissant finalement pour mort après des décennies de recherche. Affaiblie et amoindrie, ma famille est arrivée à Ine, dans ce temple, abandonné à l'époque, ils ont tout rebâtit, consolidé, s'y sont installés et ont prit une nouvelle identité : les Seika.

En disant cela elle tourna la page suivante, montrant le temple et plusieurs petites maisons autour, il y avait également des personnages entrain de monter les bâtiments, des femmes s'occupant d'enfant…

\- Depuis ma famille vit ici, reprit-elle. Il y avait d'autres maisons, avant, comme tu peux le voir sur les images, mais le temps est passé et loin de l'atmosphère chargée de reiatsu de Soul Society, nous avons fini, après plusieurs siècles, par avoir le même rythme de vie que les humains, naissant et mourant au même rythme qu'eux. Ma famille a souhaité garder un sang ''pur'' pendant longtemps, au cas où nous pourrions regagner Soul Society, au début c'était possible, surtout que nous vivions encore longtemps à cette époque, puis il y a eut de moins en moins de monde et mes parents furent les derniers de leur lignée, ils étaient cousins, si je ne me trompe pas, mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble parce qu'ils le devaient, mais parce qu'ils le voulaient. Assura-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Maintenant il n'y a plus que moi. C'est en conséquence de tout cela qu'il y a une barrière qui entoure le temple, elle nous cache et nous protège, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il y en a une plus forte ici, pour ne pas que ce qu'il y a ici tombe entre de mauvaises mains…

\- J'ignorais tout ça. Fit finalement le capitaine.

\- Bien sur, votre famille royale a tout fait pour. Après le massacre elle a fait croire à un accident et a pris la tête de Soul Society. Puis elle a fait en sorte que tout le monde oublie jusqu'à notre existence, ainsi, dans l'esprit de tous, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule famille royale, une seule, incontestée et incontestable, légitime.

\- Je ne verrais plus jamais la famille royale de la même façon. Avoua-t-il sous un rire de sa compagne.

Il y eu un court silence avant que le capitaine ne reprenne.

\- Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- J'ai… J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Kurosaki-san et… j'avais peur de te perdre… C'est vrai que mon ascendance pourrait aussi te causer des problèmes mais…

Le blanc ne la laissa pas finir, la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Shizuka, peu importe qui ou quoi que tu sois. Mais je te suis reconnaissant, je sais que ça a dû être très dur de m'avouer quelque chose comme ça. Je te remercie de ta confiance, Shizuka. Pour être honnête, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour traiter tout ça mais je te jure de me montrer digne de ta confiance.

\- Toshiro… Fit Shizuka d'une voix pleine d'émotion. Merci… Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme sourit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Si il devait bien avouer une chose, c'était que cette histoire l'avait secoué, mais après coup, il se rendait compte de l'avenir qui s'offrait à lui, Shizuka se révélant être un être spirituel, elle pourrait vivre avec lui à Soul Society… Certes l'avenir serait semé d'embûches mais ça, il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps. Cela dit…

\- Est-ce que… tu comptes revendiquer la couronne un jour, comme ta famille le souhaitait auparavant ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Non, assura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de choses et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne souhaite qu'une vie normale, loin de toute cette agitation. Je ne m'en sens pas capable et ne j'en ai aucune envie.

Cela fit rire le capitaine, ça lui ressemblait, il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, à dire vrai.

\- Toshiro ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ça te ressemble, de dire ça. Tu es si humble Shizuka. Sourit-il. Une vie normale, tu sais pourtant qu'avec moi, ça risque de ne pas être normal tout les jours.

\- Bien sur, mais il faut savoir faire des concessions. Affirma-t-elle.

Le capitaine sourit, cette femme était un ange tombé du ciel, littéralement d'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir.

\- J'y pense, et le sabre dans la pièce d'à côté ?

\- C'est le mien. Sourit-elle en le guidant à nouveau dans la pièce adjacente.

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'arme et s'en saisi délicatement. Quand elle l'eut en main il sembla au capitaine que la lueur qu'il avait aperçue auparavant se fit plus intense, mais d'une certaine façon, plus douce aussi.

\- C'est Densetsu, mon zanpakuto. Même si je ne l'utilise jamais, je l'ai développé étant enfant et mon père m'a appris à m'en servir, au cas où, disait-il.

\- Sage décision, avec votre ascendance qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

La blanche acquiesça, son père était du genre prévoyant, un peu comme son compagnon d'ailleurs… Elle sourit à cette pensée, il était vrai qu'elle avait déjà remarqué les similitudes entre son père et son amant, et elles allaient bien au-delà du physique.

\- Une minute, fit soudainement le capitaine, pensif. Tu as dit que tu ne l'utilise jamais ?

\- C'est exact, je n'aime pas vraiment me battre alors si je peux éviter…

\- Mais alors… qui se débarrassait des hollow dans la ville ? La mission qui m'avait amené ici pour la première fois consistait à enquêter sur le fait que des hollow étaient purifiés sans l'aide de shinigami, je n'avais rien trouvé à l'époque mais maintenant tu me dis que tu as un zanpakuto mais que ce n'est pas toi ? Mais qui c'est alors ?

La jeune femme paru réfléchir puis un large sourire amusé éclaira son visage. Curieux le capitaine haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pense que c'est Roda.

\- Roda ? S'étonna le capitaine en regarda la chienne, tranquillement assise à côté de sa maitresse.

\- Oui, rit-elle, Roda n'est pas un simple chien, elle est une bête spirituelle ou, comme les humains les appelaient à une période, un yokai. Ils sont très rares à notre époque. Cependant je sais que Roda est dans ma famille depuis des millénaires. Elle était là bien avant que l'on doivent quitter Soul Society. Elle est notre gardienne, elle veille sur nous et nous protège. C'est pour ça que je pense que c'est elle qui a tué les hollow, elle doit les considérer comme une menace pour moi, donc elle les détruit avant qu'ils ne m'atteignent.

\- Mais les hollow doivent bien faire le quadruple de sa taille ! S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Shizuka rit à nouveau, amusée par la surprise de son compagnon, lui qui était toujours si calme. Elle fit alors un signe à Roda et immédiatement celle-ci devint de plus en plus grande et ce jusqu'à faire près de deux mètres au garrot. Sous cette forme elle semblait plus massive et ressemblait beaucoup plus à un loup qu'à un chien. Enfin ses yeux améthystes étaient devenus magenta et deux queues supplémentaires avaient rejoint celle d'origine.

Le capitaine ne su que dire, de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais vu un être pareil. Roda, elle, sembla aussi amusée que sa maitresse et fini par lui donner un grand coup de langue sur le visage.

\- Roda ! Gronda-t-il en s'essuyant avec sa manche. C'est dégoutant !

Shizuka ne put se retenir de rire en caressant le museau de sa chienne, qui reprit son apparence normale. Quand son rire se calma, Shizuka lui expliqua que sous cette forme, Roda pouvait non seulement s'occuper des hollow mais avait également la faculté de voler. Malgré son mécontentement précédent, le capitaine était tout de même soulagé que Shizuka soit si bien protégée, au moins, en cas de problème, il savait Shizuka entre de bonnes mains, ou de bonnes pattes , au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre le relais.

Le couple discuta encore un moment sur le sujet et Shizuka lui expliqua qu'il pouvait consulter les ouvrages présents ici pour plus d'information si il le souhaitait, à condition bien sur qu'ils ne quittent pas la bâtisse. Le capitaine apprit également de Ren, Kei et Meiko n'étaient pas au courant de tout ça, personne à l'extérieur de sa famille ne le savait, à part lui aujourd'hui. Le capitaine s'était étrangement sentit heureux de ce fait, ça prouvait non seulement combien Shizuka avait confiance en lui mais également combien elle tenait à lui, et ça, ça faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

\- N'empêche, fit le capitaine avec un sourire amusé alors qu'ils retournaient vers la maison, attirant l'attention de la blanche, qui lui envoya un regard curieux, ma petite amie est une princesse, si on me l'avait dit un jour, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Ça fit rire la jeune femme, qui ajouta d'une voix amusée.

\- Techniquement, si ma famille était toujours au pourvoir, je ne serai plus la princesse, puisqu'il n'y a plus que moi.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard stupéfait, réalisant ce qu'elle était entrain de dire.

\- Mais oui ! Tu serais la Reine ! Ba ça…

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sourit-elle, amusée.

Le capitaine se fit étrangement pensif, intriguant la jeune femme. Puis, sans crier gare, il la prit dans ses bras, son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Si tu es une reine, tu es ma reine. Assura-t-il amoureusement.

La blanche sourit tendrement en scellant ses lèvres à celle de son amour. Elle pouvait accepter d'être ce genre de reine.


End file.
